Remember
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: perasaan yang tak tersampaikan itu, semua ingatan yang hilang dan usaha serta cinta untuk mengembalikan semuanya / hari dimana suho kehilangan semua ingatannya dan kris yang berusaha mengembalikannya / semuanya terasa seperti baru bagi suho sejak hari itu.. -ini summary apaan ! KRISHO heree
1. Chapter 1

Title : Remember

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort (bisa jadi)

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

.

Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang bahkan tidak pernah terlontar dari mulut seorang lelaki berambut pirang gelap yang sudah menginjak dunia pekerjaan ini. yah, setidaknya kalimat yang terdiri dari dua kata itu hanya pernah terucap untuk kedua orang tuanya. Hanya itu dan tidak pernah lebih. Dan untuk seorang kekasih, jangan pernah berfikiran kalau si pria dengan tinggi sekitar 188 cm ini pernah mengatakan kalimat yang punya makna begitu dalam itu. Karena lebih dari 20 tahun hidupnya ini, dia tak pernah punya seorang kekasih. Itu karena bertahun-tahun hidupnya dia isi untuk melanjutkan studinya dan menuruti semua perintah ayahnya. Melanjutkan karir sang ayah yang telah membesarkan nama keluarganya dengan belajar menjadi dokter agar bisa sesukses, seterkenal dan sehebat ayahnya. Sebenarnya, bukan atas kemuan diri sendiri, tapi semua tuntutan, yang menjadikannya sebagai salah satu kewajiban.

Menyedihkan?

Setidaknya hampir semua orang berfikiran seperti itu. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Namanya Wu Yi Fan, cukup panggil Kris saja. seorang dokter umum yang baru bekerja hampir menyentuh satu tahun di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di seoul. Banyak yang bilang, dia tampan (dan membuat orang semakin heran kenapa dia sampai belum punya pacar sampai sekarang), parasnya dingin dan sedikit kaku, dia cuek dan tidak banyak bicara. Kalau kalian semua berfikiran dia pintar, memang dia sangat pintar, terbukti dari dia yang memperoleh nilai sempurna dan langsung diterima sebagai dokter di usianya yang tergolong masih muda, dan kalau lebih dikhususkan lagi, pria ini mampu mempersingkat waktu kuliah, mengambil kelas beasiswa penuh dan selalu memperoleh nilai sempurna di tiap mata kuliahnya.

Namun, dia bodoh dalam satu bidang. Yaitu menyatakan perasaan. Sungguh bodoh hingga dia betah menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya pada seorang yang dia sukai selama 3 tahun lamanya.

Sebuah perasaan cinta itu muncul saat dia berada pada tengah semester di masa kuliahnya, dan yang berhasil mencuri hati dan perasaannya adalah seorang pria dengan paras yang indah. Manis dan berkulit putih. Tatapannya teduh seperti malaikat dan suaranya lembut seperti kapas.

Sebenarnya, pertemuan pertama itu terlihat biasa saja, malah terkesan tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa.

.

**FLASHBACK**

_Musim Semi. Semua berasal dari musim semi yang basah itu._

_Saat si pemuda dingin seperti karang laut ini melihat seorang pria manis yang saat itu merupakan mahasiswa baru, sedang tersesat di salah satu jalan di kampus mereka yang luas. Dan saat itu hujan. Membuat pria mungil dengan kemeja biru laut itu panik dan mencari tempat berlindung di jalan yang saat itu sepi. Dan entah kenapa, Kris yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan orang mendadak mengeluarkan payungnya, berdiri di belakang tubuh kurus kerempeng namja berkulit putih itu, dan perlahan di pria mungil itu membalikkan tubuh, seperti merasa hujan berhenti jatuh di atas kepalanya, dia sadar ada orang yang rela memayunginya._

_Dan entah kenapa Kris yang memang pada dasarnya sudah seperti batu itu lebih membatu saat mata dengan iris coklat itu menatapnya lembut seraya tersenyum dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pendek._

"_Terima kasih ya!"_

_Mata elang nan tajam itu tak berkutik. Diam dan masih melekatkan tatapannya pada iris coklat itu. Dengan tergagap, dia berkata "Sama-sama."_

"_Aku mahasiswa baru disini, dan aku tersesat, bisa tolong tunjukkan dimana fakultas Biologi?"_

"_A..Ah…"_

_Saat itu Kris menyadari, itu adalah kali pertama dia gugup, saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan jauh lebih mungil, kecil dan manis darinya. _

_Kali pertama dia menjumpai seseorang seperti angel itu._

"_Baiklah, aku mahasiswa semester 3, fakultas biologi tidak jauh dari sini."_

_Dan mata itu mengerjap cepat, buru-buru dia menunduk, "Ah, sunbae! Maaf, aku tidak sopan padamu! Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe."_

_Lagi lagi keanehan terjadi pada Kris. entah kenapa, dia yang biasanya tak mau tersenyum pada orang itu mendadak menarik dia ujung bibirnya ke atas, memperlihatkan senyuman yang sebenarnya sangat menawan. _

"_Gwaenchanha!"_

_Pria mungil itu mendongak melihat Kris yang melanjutkan perkataannya "Jangan panggil sunbae, namaku, Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja aku Kris!"_

_Dengan senyuman Suho mengangguk "Terima kasih."_

_Keduanya masih berada di tengah hujan, berhadapan di bawah payung yang sama._

"_Oh ya…"_

_Tangan pria dengan tinggi sekitar 173 cm itu terulur dan Kris dengan mudahnya membalas uluran tangannya._

_Tepat saat itu, pria itu menjabat tangan kekar Kris, tersenyum, dan menunjukkan matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit, dengan suaranya yang lembut, dia berucap._

"_Namaku Kim Joon Myun, bisa panggil aku Suho!"_

_Dan juga tepat di saat itu, Kris akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta._

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

Kris tidak menyangka hidupnya yang datar dan hitam putih seperti film lama, bisa berubah dengan mudah hanya karena satu manusia. Sesederahana yang namanya perasaan cinta itu. Sesederhana rasa cinta Kris kepada Suho.

Lalu sejak musim semi saat turun hujan di sore hari itu, Kris menjalin hubungan dengan Suho.

Hanya sebuah hubungan teman.

Dan itu bertahan sampai sekarang. sampai Kris lulus dan bekerja, hubungan itu masih sama, kalau boleh dilebihkan hubungan mereka berdua adalah sahabat. Entahlah, mungkin benar kata orang, tidak ada manusia yang pandai dalam berbagai bidang.

Seperti halnya Kris.

Kebodohan dan kelemahannya yang dirasa paling memberatkan hubungannya dengan pria pendek yang ramah itu.

Kesulitannya untuk mengakui perasaan.

Karena sebuah pernyataan cinta… itu sama sekali bukan bagian dari sifat seorang Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

Musim gugur 2014.

Seorang yang menggunakan pakaian casual seperti biasa, dengan kaus putih berlapis kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana panjang. Tengah duduk di kursi salah satu café, di depannya ada meja dan sebuah buku menu, dan di depannya lagi ada kursi yang masih kosong. Dia menunggu seseorang rupanya.

Pip!

Terdengar dering sebuah smartphone jemari lentik itu mengusap layar dan membuka pesan masuk. Yang langsung bisa membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

_Tunggu aku, aku akan datang sebentar lagi._

Senyuman sedari tadi tidak luntur dari bibirnya, bahkan menunggu seolah tidak membosankan, dan akhirnya tidak sampai 5 menit, seseorang yang dia tunggu datang, dengan rambut blondenya yang agak berantakan dan menggunakan kemeja putih dan mantel biru tua.

"Kris!"

Pemuda yang bermantel biru itu masuk dan duduk di depan pumuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang lembut itu. Dia melepas mantelnya, dan menyampirkannya di kursi yang dia duduki sekarang.

"Maaf menungguku, Suho-ah."

Suho menggeleng pelan membuat poninya bergoyang "Kau mau apa? Latte?"

Kris mengangguk dan kini dia sibuk membuka tas selempangnya.

"Apa aku menganggu jam kerjamu?" tanya Suho takut setelah dia memesankan 2 cangkir tiramisu latte pada waiter di coffe café itu.

"Aku sudah masuk jam istirahat, lagipula aku dapat jam kerja hanya setengah hari hari ini."

Suho meletakkan tangannya di meja, memandang pria berahang tegas yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau tidak membolos kan, dokter?"

Kali ini Kris mendelik dan menyentil dahi lebar Suho yang tertutup poni "Enak saja!"

Yang disentil dahinya itu hanya meringis dan tertawa kecil lalu Suho menyadari kalau seorang waiter sedang meletakkan pesanannya. Si mungil itu tersenyum dan berterima kasih saat 2 cangkir kopi itu tersaji di depannya dan Kris.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Kris, dia merapikan berkasnya dan memandang Suho yang kini tengah cemberut. Membuat Kris hanya menatapnya heran.

"Aish! Jangan tanyakan itu padaku, aku sedang tidak mau mengingat saat-saat dimana aku mengulang di salah satu mata pelajaran!"

Suho cemberut, mengingat dosen tua yang menyebalkan itu.

Kris tertawa dan tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Suho.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu, ini hari ulang tahunmu!"

Suho berhenti menggembungkan pipinya. Dan kini dia menatap Kris setengah takjub.

"Kau ingat?"

Dengan anggukan kecil Kris menjawab. Lalu dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Seolah dia mengatakan pada Suho agar menerimanya.

"Hadiah? Untukku?"

"Ambillah!"

Suho membuka box itu dengan perlahan dan menemukan sebuah cincin berwarna perak. Ini aneh, Kris bukan kekasihnya, apalagi suaminya. Tapi dia memberikan cincin.

"Kenapa cincin?"

"…."

Suho mengernyit menlihat Kris malah tidak menjawabnya dan matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Ya! kenapa kau memberiku cincin?" ulang Suho.

Dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga, Kris berusha mengatakannya, mengatakan kalau dia membelikan cincin karena Kris begitu mencintainya. Sangat mencintai pria bermarga kim yang punya pipi sedikit chubby di hadapannya ini.

Tapi sialnya, kata-kata itu tersangkut ditenggorokan dan yang keluar malah jawaban yang lain.

"Aku membeli itu karena aku kira cocok untukmu."

Kris ingin rasanya memukul kepalanya sendiri namun urung saat dia melihat Suho tersenyum dan mengambil cincin berwarna perak berkilat itu. Dia memasangnya di jari telunjuk.

Kris meruntuk dalam hati, lebih parah.

_Bukan, bukan kata kata itu yang ingin aku ucapkan!_

"YA! ini terlalu besar!" keluh Suho.

Mata elang mengerjap "Jinjja?"

Suho mengangguk dan memperlihatkan cincinnya "Masa aku pakai cincin di ibu jari? Menggelikan! Tapi ini hadiah darimu! Aku mau memakainya!"

Dengan cekatan, Kris melepas kalungnya yang tak berbandul apapun, dia lalu mengambil cincin dari tangan Suho, memasukkannya ke kalung itu dan menjadikan cincin itu sebagai bandulnya yang baru. Lalu dia menyematkannya ke leher putih Suho dengan hati-hati. Membuat pria manis itu gugup.

"Kau bisa memakainya sekarang!"

Mata beriris coklat itu kembali membentuk bulan sabit, dan dia tersenyum lebar "Gomawo!"

Selanjutnya, sebuah usakan kecil Suho rasakan di kepalanya. Kris mengelus surai hitamnya lagi. Seperti biasa, Suho suka saat Kris menjaganya dan memperlakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kau tidak tahu ukuran jariku ya? mana mungkin jemariku sebesar itu Kris!"

Perlahan Kris mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menunjukkan cincin yang sama persis dengan miliknya, membuat Suho ternganga sedemikian rupa. Lalu dia menarik jari Kris yang kuat dan terbelak, entah karena apa. Kaget mungkin.

"Kembar?"

Kris mengangguk "Itu cincin couple, aku berikan yang satu untukmu!"

Bukannya malah tersipu atau apapun, Suho malah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oh oh, jadi kau membeli benda itu agar lebih murah. Solanya kau dapat dua cincin, begitu kan? Dasar pelit, kau benar-benar dokter yang pelit!"

Kini Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Kris membalasnya dengan sedikit terbengong dengan tingkah pria manis di depannya ini.

"Ya! aku sudah berbaik hati memberikannya padamu. Kenapa kau tidak berterima kasih? Sini! Kembalikan kalau kau tidak mau!"

Dengan gelengan pelan Suho menjawab, lalu dia tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku menyukainya kok, terima kasih."

Melihat Suho yang memainkan kalungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk Kris tersenyum kecil, merasa hadiah yang dia berikan tidak sia-sia. Meskipun pada awalnya pria tinggi ini punya niat lain selain memberikan sebuah cincin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Suho tengah menyesap kopinya dan Kris melihatnya setengah gugup, dengan saat ini salah satu tangan lebarnya masuk ke dalam tas milik Kris sendiri, menggenggam sebuah benda yang sangat ingin dia berikan pada Suho selain sebuah cincin perak itu, memberikan benda sederhana dan mengatakan sejujurnya perasaan cintanya. Namun, entah kenapa tangannya tidak mau menarik benda itu keluar, dan malah menggenggamnya erat.

Kris sudah lama berniat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Suho, kalau dia benar-benar mencintainya, sudah sangat lama.

Dan kini rencana itu gagal lagi, gagal untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuatnya lelah dengan perasaan dan sikapnya sendiri.

.

.

"Kris!"

"Hum?"

Suho membolak balik buku ditangannya. Dan Kris melirik buku itu. Biasanya Suho akan membaca tentang panduan eksperimen anehnya atau apapun untuk bahan percobaannya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Buku itu bukan buku biologi bersampul gambar iguana seperti biasa.

Tata Cara Menanan Mawar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" keluh Suho gusar.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa mawar tidak mau tumbuh di kebun rumahku?" tanyanya sedikit heran. Membuat Kris meletakkan cangkir tiramisu latte miliknya dan menatap wajah putus asa Suho.

Dia tahu, Suho tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana, cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Kris tahu semua tentang Suho. tentang bagaimana ayah dan ibunya pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengusur bisnisnya dan meninggalkan Suho sudah terhitung sejak dia menginjak bangku kuliah. Sudah sekitar 3 tahun lamanya. Awalnya pria manis itu merasa kesepian, tapi sosok sunbae yang menolongnya saat hujan musim semi 3 tahun lalu itu mengubahnya.

Suho menjadi lebih ceria, dan punya tempat untuk sekedar bergantung dan bersandar. Dan semua itu Kris lakukan untuknya.

"Mungkin tanahmu terlalu asam! Kau mahasiswa biologi, seharusnya kau tahu itu!"

Suho cemberut dan Kris kini menarik buku yang tengah dia baca. Dengan sampul bergambar setangkai bunga mawar merah tua menyala itu.

"Aku sudah coba semua cara tapi tetap tidak bisa!"

Kris membalik halaman buku itu dan kini menatap Suho "Memangnya bunga mawar apa yang ingin kau tanam?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Suho tersenyum dan membinarkan matanya. membuat Kris terpana sejenak akan mata angel yang selalu bisa ampuh meluluhkan hatinya itu.

"Mawar putih!"

Dahi Kris mengernyit sebentar "Kenapa mawar putih?"

"Karena dia punya arti yang sangat indah…"

Kalimat selanjutnya dari ucapan Suho berhasil dengan sukses membuat hati seorang Wu Yi Fan membeku seperti terkena angin musim dingin.

"…artinya tentang ketulusan, kesucian dan kejujuran dari sebuah pernyataan akan perasaan cinta!"

.

.

Suho dan Kris sudah keluar dari café tersebut dan kini mereka berdua sedang berada di halte bus. Hari ini Suho lupa untuk tidak membawa sepedanya, alhasil, Suho harus naik bus. Sedangkan Kris, dia membawa mobil, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot naik bus umum. Keduanya kini berdiri di depan halte tersebut. Suho tengah mengetik pesan sementara Kris membolak-balik buku di tangannya.

"Ya! Kris, kau serius mau menanamkan mawar itu untukku?" tanya Suho setelah mengetik pesan singkatnya untuk teman satu kampusnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk kecil "Tidak masalah, aku masih punya lahan di belakang rumah."

"Kira-kira akan tumbuh seberapa lama?" tanya Suho penasaran.

Dengan pelan, Kris mengangkat bahunya "Entah, 1 bulan atau kurang, nanti aku beli bibitnya saja yang masih muda, jadi tumbuhnya tidak akan terlalu lama. Aku akan menanam yang banyak, jadi kalau sudah mekar semua, kau bisa ke rumahku!"

Suho mengangguk mengerti dan perlahan matanya menatap jalan raya, tetap menanti bus yang akan membawanya ke kampus.

"Kris, terima kasih hadiahnya, lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu kopi!" Suho mendongak menatap Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya. Matanya perlahan membentuk bulan sabit dan membuat Kris terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Kris mengangguk, dan kemudian sebuah bus berwarna hijau menghampiri halte tempat mereka menunggu. Namja jangkung itu segera mendorong Suho agar segera naik dan tidak ketinggalan bus tersebut.

"Jangan mendorongku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" dengusnya kesal.

Kris terkekeh lalu mengangguk dan membiarkan Suho masuk ke dalam bus, seraya pria kecil itu melambaikan tangan dan berpamitan.

"Kris! jangan lupa mawarnya!"

Suho berteriak dari dalam bus dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya bus berwarna hijau itu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan halte membawa Suho dan seluruh penumpang lain di dalamnya.

Kris berdiri mematung di halte bus tangannya merambat memasukkan buku yang berisi panduan menanam mawar itu ke dalam tas selempangnya. Namun, entah kenapa tubuhnya langsung serasa tersetrum listrik ketika tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda di dalamnya. Benda yang tadi urung dia keluarkan saat menyerahkan hadiah untuk Suho di café sebelumnya.

Benda yang seharusnya dia berikan sambil berkata 'aku mencintaimu' pada pria bermata hazel yang manis dan selalu dapat merebut perhatiannya ini.

Dia menarik benda itu keluar yang kini terlihat layu dan menyedihkan, memandangnya cukup lekat, seraya menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan benda itu ke tanah.

Benda yang memiliki arti sebuah ketulusan, kesucian dan kejujuran dari sebuah pernyataan akan perasaan cinta…

Setangkai Mawar Putih…

.

.

1 bulan kemudian.

"Kris, sekarang kau suka menanam mawar ya?" Kris mendongak melihat tetangganya yang sudah berumur itu melewati rumahnya dan melihat kebun mawarnya. Memang Kris menanamnya di halaman belakang sejak dari 1 bulan lalu, tapi Kris juga menamnya dalam pot di dekat gerbang depat rumahnya.

"Ne, Kwon Ajusshi, seseorang memintaku untuk menanam mawar putih!" jawab Kris seraya tersenyum pada pria tua yang dahulu berprofesi sebagai pilot itu. Kini sudah tua dan tinggal bersama istrinya tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Jinjja? Siapa? Pacarmu?"

Kris mengerjap dan handak menjatuhkan sekop yang dia bawa di tangannya "Eng," gumamnya, entahlah, dia bingung, perlahan wajahnya bersemu.

Langka sekali mengingat Kris punya wajah seperti papan yang datar itu meronakan pipinya.

"Aduh, anak muda jaman sekarang memang benar-benar susah dimengerti, kalau suka, katakan saja, jangan dipendam sendirian," ucap Kwon Ajusshi sambil tertawa.

Dan tawa itu seolah mentertawai Kris yang memang sudah berate-ratus kali memiliki niat menyatakan perasaan namun selalu dan selalu gagal dengan mudah.

"Ajusshi mengatakan itu seolah terlihat mudah," Kris berkata lirih, dan mengulum senyum tipis.

"Memang apa susahnya? Lebih susah saat melihat diri sendiri terbebani karena perasaan!" tukas Kwon Ajusshi "Memang siapa yang kau sukai hum? Pasien di rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja? Atau salah saktu perawatnya?"

Kris menggeleng kecil "Ani, dia temanku sewaktu kuliah ajusshi!"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan! Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau dia sampai diambil orang lain!"

Aha! Kalimat barusan yang dikatakan Kwon Ajusshi memang ada benarnya dan menjadi ketakutan tersendiri untuk Kris. itu juga termasuk alasan kenapa Kris masih berkontak dengan Suho, menjaga dan melindunginya, bersikap posesif seperti biasa karena Kris tidak mau Suho diambil oleh orang selain dirinya.

Aneh, Kris yang sejatinya tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya bersikap posesif seolah Suho adalah pacarnya. Kris sebenarnya tidak punya alasan, kalau sampai Suho akan direbut oleh orang lain.

"Karena bicara adalah hal yang paling bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Jangan takut, perasaan tidak ada untuk disimpan sendirian."

Kris mengangguk samar.

Kwon Ajusshi memang benar. Satu-satunya jalan adalah confession, menjadikan Suho seutuhnya miliknya, dan memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya.

Bicara, lalu nyatakan perasaan.

Entah kenapa, saat itu rasanya Kris ingin bertemu Suho dan mengatakan segala macam perasaan yang dia pendam sangat lama.

Dan mengucapkan dua kata yang sangat ingin dia ucapkan untuk pria bermata angel itu.

'aku mencintaimu'

.

.

Kris membawa setangkai mawar putih. Berasal dari kebunnya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan Kris berusaha menanam dan menumbuhkan bunga yang indah tersebut, dan akhirnya mawar itu sudah mekar. Rencananya – dan ini sudah Kris susun dengan rapi agar tidak gagal lagi, Kris akan mengatakan rasa cintanya saat jam istirahat prakteknya, Suho pasti akan ke coffe café untuk mengerjakan latihan atau laporan, dan Kris akan menemaninya, lalu saat itu juga, misi confession itu harus dilaksanakan.

Dengan setangkai bunga mawar putih, Kris yakin pasti kali ini tidak akan gagal.

Langkah panjang Kris menelusuri ruangannya, dia membuka hanphonenya, mengirimi Suho pesan agar dia menunggu Kris di coffe café seperti biasanya, 2 hari yang lalu Suho terlampau exited hanya karena Kris memberikannya kabar kalau bunga mawar putih yang dia tanam di halaman belakangnya sudah mekar.

"Bawa mawar Kris? ada apa?" tanya pemuda bernama asli Yixing itu. Pria dengan dimple di pipi ini menatap Kris setengah heran. Tak ada badai ataupun petir, Kris si manusia dingin, cuek dan pasif ini tiba-tiba membawa mawar segar ke ruang kerjanya! Ini terlalu jauh dari normal.

"Ada suatu alasan Lay, maaf saja tapi ini pribadi!"

Mata Lay menyipit "Oh, oke, aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, apa pasien penderita demam berdarah di ruangan nomor 111 sudah pulang?"

Kris membuka lembaran yang ada di mejanya "Sudah, kata Dongjun dia sembuh dengan cepat, jadinya bisa pulang lebih cepat juga!"

"Oh ya, kau bukannya waktunya control untuk pasien penderita leukemia itu! Sudah waktunya untuk memeriksa tekanan darah dan suhu tubuh serta detak jantung! Ini bagianmu kan?"

Mata elang itu mengerjap "Benar juga!"

"Sana cepat! Oh iya, nanti setelah control kau dipanggil Dokter Choi ke ruangannya, katanya ada tugas khusus untukmu!"

Kris mengangguk dan segera meraih sebuah stetoskopnya "Oke! Aku pergi dulu Lay!"

Lay mengangguk dan kini tenggelam bersama berkasnya.

.

.

Kris selesai melakukan control untuk pasien leukemia di lantai dua saat ini. dan setelahnya, dia bersiap untuk menemui Dokter Choi. Dalam perjalanan, Kris melihat tetesan darah yang menetes dan berakhir di depan pintu ruang UGD. Ah, mungkin si petugas kebersihan belum datang, padahal darah itu sudah mulai mengering. Mungkin ada pasien yang masuk sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tanpa menaruh curiga, Kris mengetuk pintu ruangan petinggi dokter itu, dia akhirnya masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh dokter yang umurnya 25 tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Ne, ada apa Dokter Choi?"

Kris bertanya setelah Dokter Choi mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di bangku di hadapannya.

"Ah, Kris, melihat kelakuan serta prestasimu akhir-akhir ini, aku ingin mempercayakan sebuah tugas penting untukmu!"

"Ah, kamsahamnida! Tugas apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau merawat seseorang. Maksudku, kau yang bertanggung jawab atas satu orang itu. Kau yang merawatnya sampai akhir."

Kris mengernyit "Hanya aku saja? Memang aku akan merawat orang seperti apa?"

"Dia barusaja mengalami kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini dia sadar. Namun ada masalah di salah satu sistem jaringan otaknya…"

"Gangguan?"

Dokter Choi mengangguk "Dia mengalami amnesia traumatic."

Kris membeku, amnesia merupakan penyakit yang pernah dia tangani 2 bulan lalu, namun itu hanya anemia ringan. Sedangkan traumatic, ini lebih sulit disembukan.

"Kau tahu kan, penyakit apa itu? Dimana si pasien lupa akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dikarenakan oleh benturan keras dan menganggu sistem jaringan otaknya."

"Apa dia tidak tahu namanya sendiri? Orang tua? Dimana dia tinggal?" tanya Kris.

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban "Tugasmu adalah untuk mengembalikan ingatannya."

"Aku? kenapa aku? bukankah yang paling baik agar ingatannya cepat kembali adalah anggota keluarganya?" tanya Kris.

Mata Dokter Choi menangkan gurat kebingungang pada mata tajam dokter muda itu. Namun perlahan, dia berucap penuh dengan penyesalan dan sedikit hati-hati.

"Mianhe, Yi Fan," lirih Dokter Choi "Sebetulnya temanmu itu yang mengalaminya."

Kris tertegun tak bisa mencerna "Maksud anda?"

"Pasien amnesia itu bernama Kim Joon Myun, temanmu yang sering kau temui."

.

.

Kris berjalan cepat, dia merasa kaget, syok, dan sebagian hatinya menyangkal, namun yang lainnya membenarkan. Dokter Choi memang mengenal Suho, karena Suho sering mengunjungi Kris ke rumah sakit. Selain itu Suho mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

Dengan menahan gejolak dalam dadanya, Kris lagi-lagi membuka berkas itu. Menampakkan foto KTP (entah di korea namanya apa, yang penting rae mikirnya kayak KTP -_-) foto saat kecelakaan dan lain-lainnya. Kris yakin, itu memang orang yang dia sukai. Namun hatinya tidak mau mengakui.

Suho amnesia.

Itu hal paling mengerikan, mengingat Kris berencana akan menyatakan perasaannya dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Suho hari ini dan menunggu beberapa jam lagi sebelum waktu istirahatnya datang. dan jika sampai Suho hilang ingatan, Suho tak akan ingat lagi akan kenangan, dan semua tentangnya. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Hingga sampai sekarang, Kris masih menolak kanyataan kalau Suho amnesia. Padahal berkas dan hasil pemeriksaan sudah jelas. Kim Joon Myun itu mengalami amnesia traumatic.

Perlahan Kris mengingat mawar di meja kerjanya, pikirannya berputar saat Suho tersenyum untuknya di halte bis, saat Suho bersorak senang karena cincin pemberiannya. Dan Kris tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau itu semua hilang dan semua memorinya akan terhapus begitu saja. Ini lebih buruk dari dia yang tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ini tidak mungkin," desis Kris pelan.

Dia tak mau menangis karena jika dia lakukan itu Suho belum tentu akan kembali mengingatnya. Perlahan hatinya diliputi rasa penyesalan, menyesal karena dia tidak mengatakan perasaannya jauh hari dan mendengar jawabannya.

Dan sekarang,

Kris yang bertugas mengembalikan ingatannya, dan dia harus mulai dari awal lagi. Seolah mengulang kejadian diamana dia dan Suho pertama kali bertemu. Dimana semua terasa sangat asing bagi keduanya.

Dokter muda yang tinggi itu sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar rumah sakit, tepat di kamar nomor 224 itulah, Suho ada di sana dan dirawat. Dokter Choi bilang, dia sudah sadar, namun dia tidak bisa mengingat semuanya.

Kris memberanikan diri, meyakinkan tubuhnya dan mengintip melalui kaca yang ada di pintu kamar tersebut. Dan dia bisa melihat, seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Duduk dengan bersandar pada sebuah kasur yang sedikit tinggi. Tatapannya menuju jendela rumah sakit dimana dari sana terlihat daun-daun merah pohon maple berguguran.

Tangan lebar itu meraih gagang pintu, membukanya, dan seketika bunyi yang ditimbulkan membuat orang yang terbalut perban di kepalanya itu menoleh dan Kris menatap iris coklat itu. Mata malaikat yang selalu menghkhawatirkannya dan selalu bergantung padanya. Dan kini seolah semuanya telah padam.

Seperti sebuah lilin kurus yang ditiup nyala apinya. Suho kini diam, tak ada lagi senyum dan mata bulan sabitnya, pandangannya kosong dan benar-benar menganggap Kris adalah orang asing. Semakin Kris mendekat, dia menyadari, kalung yang dikenakan Suho, dengan bandul cincin hadiah ulang tahunnya, semuanya masih sama. Hanya matanya yang berbeda.

Kris melangkah lebih dekat lagi, membuat pandangan mereka melekat. Suho sedikit mundur, takut ada orang asing masuk ke dalam bilik kamarnya, seolah Kris akan menyakitinya. Namun kemudian, Kris berhenti berjalan tepat di satu meter di depan ranjang, dan akhirnya Suho mau membuka mulutnya.

Bertanya dengan suara lirih, membuat Kris melebarkan mata elangnya. Menatap orang di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau… siapa?"

.

**.**

**TBC ? o.o atau END aja?**

**.**

**.**

**YA TUHAN MAAFKAN SUNG RAE YOO! HAMBAMU YANG SATU INI! *sujud sujud**

**Niat awal memang enggak mau bikin ff chapter sebelum selesai UN, tapi apa daya, laptop rae menggoda! Ini ff sebenarnya juga udah bertengger (?) di laptop sekitar 3 minggu tapi aku belum yakin mau post atau enggak, dan alhasil terimakasih buat REZA OPPA yang sudah menghasut adikmu ini ! UGH!**

**Ini udah enggak tau dah mau dilanjutin atau enggak, tergantung kalian semua -_- tapir rae enggak janji bisa update cepet soalnya rae sedang sibuk. Bahkan minggu ini rae ujian sekolah..**

**Tapi kalau yang review banyak, rae pertimbangkan dan bakal dilanjutkan secepatnya ! .**

**Okelah, makasih yang mau membaca, tolong komentarnya yaa ! muah muah!**

**/bow/**

**.**

**.**

**Salam!**

**Sung RaeYoo :***


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Remember

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort (bisa jadi)

.

.

_**Ketika sebuah kenangan yang berharga itu hilang…**_

_**Semua jadi terasa tidak berarti lagi…**_

**.**

**.**

**Remember**

**[Chapter 2]**

.

_Kris melangkah lebih dekat lagi, membuat pandangan mereka melekat. Suho sedikit mundur, takut ada orang asing masuk ke dalam bilik kamarnya, seolah Kris akan menyakitinya. Namun kemudian, Kris berhenti berjalan tepat di satu meter di depan ranjang, dan akhirnya Suho mau membuka mulutnya._

_Bertanya dengan suara lirih, membuat Kris melebarkan mata elangnya. Menatap orang di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya._

"_Kau… siapa?"_

_._

_._

Entah kenapa, ditanya seperti itu membuat pikiran Kris yakin kalau Suho sekarang dalam keadaan tidak mengenalnya. Amnesia traumatic itu benar dan Dokter Choi sedang tidak berbohong padanya. Dan ketika pertanyaan Suho keluar dari mulut mungilnya, ingin sekali Kris menjawabnya dengan tidak sabaran..

"_Suho-ya, ini aku Kris, aku menyukaimu, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?"_

Sayangnya, statusnya sebagai dokter yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas Suho membuatnya urung melakukan itu. Tugasnya adalah membuat Suho kembali ingat, bukannya membuatnya makin ketakutan di tengah situasi seperti ini.

Perlahan Kris tersenyum, mendekat membuat Suho semakin mundur dan tangannya mencengkram erat seprai putih yang dia duduki.

"Pergi!"

Kris diam dan berhenti mendekat saat Suho membentaknya dengan takut, matanya menyiratkan kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan yang sangat dalam. Kris memudarkan senyumnya, lalu dia mendekati Suho, bicara dengan sangat lembut.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Kris terus mendekati Suho yang mencengkram selimut putih di ranjangnya.

"Kau… siapa?" Suho mengulang pertanyaannya, Kris hanya diam dan berusaha agar terkesan tidak menakutkan. Mengambil sebuah kursi, dia mendudukkan diri di sana tepat di samping ranjang dan Suho menatapnya. pemuda berambut blonde gelap itu meletakkan berkasnya di meja nakas di samping kanannya dan tersenyum kecil kepada Suho. tak ingin membuatnya lebih takut dan berusaha membuat Suho percaya padanya.

"Aku dokter."

Suho mengernyit "Dokter? Sebenarnya aku ada di mana?"

"Kau, ada di rumah sakit."

Lagi-lagi Suho hanya mengerutkan dahi seolah semua yang dia dengar dan lihat barusaja pertama kali dia rasakan "Rumah sakit?"

"Kau tidak tahu, apa rumah sakit itu?"

Suho hanya diam, tak menjawab dan hanya bergeming "Apa, yang terjadi denganku?"

Kris menghela nafas pendek dan tersenyum kecil "Memang ini sangat sulit bagimu,tapi, kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan."

"…"

"Kau mengalami amnesia, amnesia traumatic," perkataan Kris membuat Suho semakin tidak mengerti. Tapi Suho sudah tidak setakut sebelumnya.

"Itu membuatmu tidak mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan itu."

Dan saat Kris melanjutkan perkataannya, Suho begitu terkejut.

"Aku? tidak ingat? Jadi, aku sebelumnya tahu semuanya?" tanyanya.

Kris mengangguk kecil "Apa semua ini terasa asing bagimu?"

Suho balas menganggukkan kepalanya juga, rasa sedih perlahan menyelimuti hati Suho karena dia merasa semua yang dia lihat dan dengar terasa asing.

Pria pendek itu tertegun menyesapi perkataan Kris. tapi kemudian mata angelnya bergerak mengikuti alur tangan Kris yang mengambil kertas kosong dan sebuah spidol. Dia menuliskan sebuah kalimat. Dan Suho sedikit terkejut saat Kris bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau ingat siapa namamu?"

Dan Suho hanya diam, ingin menggeleng tanda dia tidak tahu namanya sendiri. Bukan tidak tahu, lupa lebih tepatnya. Apalagi saat Suho berusaha mengingatnya, kepalanya terasa sakit dan nyeri.

"Kau bisa membaca ini?"

Kris menyodorkan tulisan di kertas HVS itu dan meminta Suho membacanya, Kris tahu, ada diantara penderita amnesia traumatic yang bahkan lupa cara membaca dan berhitung. Itu sebabnya Kris ingin mengecek apakah kemampuan itu masih bisa dilakukan Suho. dalam hatinya dia berharap, bolehlah Suho tidak mengingatnya namun tidak boleh dia sampai lupa bagaimana cara menulis dan membaca.

"Kim… Joon Myun."

Kris tersenyum kecil, Suho masih bisa membacanya.

"Apa kau tahu, Kim Joon Myun, adalah namamu," Kris menatap iris coklat Suho dan menyunggingkan senyum. Berusaha membuat Suho juga tersenyum, Kris sangat merindukan senyum dan mata bulan sabit itu. Segalanya yang ada dalam diri Suho begitu dia rindukan.

"Namaku?" Suho hanya bisa mengerjap.

Kris mengangguk "Tapi, kau biasa dipanggil ini…"

Suho menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat apa yang Kris tulis di kertas HVS itu lagi. Kini tulisannya lebih besar dan Suho langsung membacanya saat tangan lebar dokter itu selesai menuliskannya.

"Suho?"

"Semua orang yang mengenalmu memanggilmu Suho, harus kau ingat itu."

Dengan perlahan lelaki yang mengalami luka di kepala itu kembali menggerakkan kepalanya. Dia mengangguk, dan Kris mengusap rambutnya lembut. Entah kenapa juga, Suho rasa dia menyukainya saat Kris membelai lembut rambutnya, dia merasa ada yang melindungi tubuh rapuhnya.

"Jadi, kau adalah dokter?" tanya Suho saat tangan kuat Kris menyingkir dari rambut hitam yang kini sedikit berantakan.

Kris mengangguk kecil dan tetap tersenyum menatap Suho "Aku yang akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu, Suho."

Namja kecil itu mengerjap, sedikit hatinya tersentak karena dia merasa untuk kali pertama orang menyebut namanya.

"Kau akan membuatku mengingat semuanya?"

"Aku akan berusaha melakukannya untukmu, aku akan mencobanya agar kau bisa mengingat seluruh kenanganmu."

Seluruh ucapan Kris tadi membuat Suho merasa sedikit menghangat, melihat seorang dokter dengan tubuh tegap yang serasa melindunginya membuat Suho merasa aman diantara semua yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Tapi yang terpenting Suho…"

Lelaki putih yang sempat merunduk itu mendongakkan wajahnya, membuat iris coklat hazelnya bertemu dengan mata tajam dokter muda itu, sedikit rasa gugup menyusup masuk ke hatinya.

"… mulai sekarang, aku yang akan melindungimu."

.

.

"Dokter, apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Kris menoleh ke arah Suho yang memandang lurus ke arah sudut ranjang. Mengabaikannya yang ada di sebelahnya sambil mengisi berkas.

"Apa aku bisa percaya semua yang kau katakan? Aku mengerti kalau aku sedang menderita lupa ingatan, dan aku takut, seseorang yang jahat akan mengatakan kebohongan padaku, disaat aku tidak tahu semuanya, orang-orang bisa dengan mudah membohongiku…" lirih Suho lagi.

Kris meletakkan berkasnya yang belum selesai lalu mendekati Suho dan duduk di ranjang yang sama dengannya, membuat namja manis itu gugup.

"Dengar…"

"… kau bisa mempercayaiku dan memang kau harus mempercayaiku… aku yang akan melindungi dan menjagamu, karena aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu, Suho. kau mengerti kan?"

Suho tidak menggeleng maupun mengangguk. Dia diam seperti batu dan masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada namja jangkung ini.

"Aku akan membuatmu ingat, percayalah padaku, aku akan melindungimu…"

Suho menatap mata Kris saat namja dengan tinggi 188 cm itu merangkul pundaknya, membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan ringan.

Dan semua yang Suho terima saat ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak, tubuhnya melemas saat dokter itu merengkuhnya dan memberinya kekuatan serta perlindungan untuknya. Suho menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kris dan mencengkram jas dokternya dengan sangat erat.

Kris tahu dan dia ingin menangis juga saat dirasa Suho terisak dalam dekapannya. Membuat pelukan itu makin mengerat.

"Jangan takut, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu…"

Suho mengangguk kecil dan perlahan Kris bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang bergetar. Sangat lirih namun Kris bisa menangkap maksudnya.

"Aku… ingin mengingat semuanya…"

"… siapa aku, orang-orang disekitarku dan dimana aku serta bagaimana aku yang dulu.. aku ingin mengingat itu semuanya…"

Sebuah tepukan ringan Kris berikan di punggung Suho dan namja bermata angel itu berucap lagi, kini dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"…dokter… aku percaya padamu."

.

.

"Pasien kamar nomor 224, Kim Joon Myun, saya suster membawakan makanan."

Kris menghapus air mata Suho dengan ujung lengan jasnya dan tersenyum kecil, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Dia turun dari ranjang sempit rumah sakit dan membuka pintu.

"Dokter Yi Fan?"

Kris mengulum senyum pada suster berseragam merah muda itu. Suster cantik dengan nama Ji Eun itu membawa makanan yang harus Suho makan siang ini.

"Terima kasih Ji Eun, aku yang akan mengurusnya sekarang."

Ji Eun mengangguk kecil "Aku dengar dari Dokter Choi dia mengalami amnesia. Apa dia benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Kris sedikit tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Ji Eun. Ji Eun merupakan suster yang cukup dekat dengannya, selain itu Ji Eun juga tahu mengenai Suho karena yeoja manis berambut coklat itu juga sudah mengenal Suho sebelumnya, Suho sering ke rumah sakit dan membantu Ji Eun membersihkan kamar-kamar rumah sakit.

"Ne."

Ji Eun terdiam "Termasuk padamu?"

Kris mengangguk kecil "Aku bertanggung jawab atas dia Ji Eun, aku akan berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya. Oh ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan ini kemari."

"Aku berdoa agar dia cepat sembuh, sedih rasanya melihatnya tidak tersenyum lagi Yi Fan."

Kris tersenyum kecil sebelum Ji Eun akhirnya pamit untuk memberikan makanan ke pasien di kamar lain. Dan akhirnya Kris memutar badan dan menemui Suho.

"Kau lapar? Ayo makan!"

Kris mengambil meja dan meletakkan senampan makanan di atasnya. Sebelum meja kecil itu dia letakkan di atas kasur hingga Suho dapat memakannya dengan mudah tanpa harus turun dari ranjang.

"Dokter…"

Kris menatap Suho yang kini tertunduk "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang sakit atau menganggumu?"

Suho balik menatap Kris "Kalau namaku Kim Joon Myun, apa dokter juga punya nama?"

Kris terkekeh kecil "Tentu saja, setiap orang punya nama Suho.."

Mata hazel itu mengerjap dengan polosnya "Ooh.."

"Kau harus mengingat namaku kalau begitu.." Kris menyeret bangku dan duduk lebih dekat dengan Suho.

"Jadi? Siapa?"

"Namaku… Wu Yi Fan."

Yi Fan.

Suho tertegun, merasa tak asing dengan nama itu, namun lamunannya tersentak karena Kris membuka tutup makanan di depannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengerti kan?"

Suho mengangguk "Wu Yi Fan,… Yi Fan.. baiklah, aku akan mengingatnya."

"Orang-orang juga suka memanggilku dengan Kris. kau boleh pilih yang mana sesukamu."

Kris.

Nama itu juga terdengar tidak asing di telinga Suho. namun semakin dia berusaha mengingat nama Kris dan wu Yi Fan itu, kepalanya malah berdenyut menimbulkan rasa nyeri dan dia tidak tahan karenanya.

Lagi-lagi Suho hanya tertegun dan mengangguk samar.

"Kris, Yi Fan… aku akan mengingat nama itu."

Namja jangkung itu membuka tutup makanan yang lain dan meletakkan sendok di samping mangkuk bubur "Sekarang kau harus makan, sudah semakin sore dan kau pasti kelaparan."

"…."

Melihat Suho yang hanya memandang semua makanan di depannya, Kris tertegun. Dia kemudian meletakkan berkasnya lagi, mendekati Suho dan menyentuh dagunya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau makan?"

Suho menjawabnya dengan tergagap "A.. aku… aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Mendadak Kris mengambil sendok "Kau… lupa bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

Dengan tidak berani, Suho mengangguk kecil dan samar.

"Semakin aku berfikir bagaimana caranya kepalaku rasanya sakit, sangat sakit."

Dengan perlahan Kris meletakkan kembali sendoknya dan kedua tangannya kini ada di kepala angel mungilnya itu. Memijitnya dengan pelan dan membuat Suho memejamkan matanya.

"Bagian mana yang terasa sangat sakit?"

Suho menunjuk bagian dahi dan pelipisnya yang dibalut perban.

"Hanya ini?"

"Sebenarnya semua rasanya sakit, Dokter Yi Fan…"

Setelah Kris memijitnya dengan lembut, dia mengusap rambut lembut itu dan Suho kini membuka matanya yang sesaat sebelumnya terpejam erat.

"Jangan berusaha mengingatnya kalau kau merasa sakit, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Kalau kau mengingatnya terlalu keras, kepalamu bisa terluka. Kau paham?"

"Ah.." Suho mendesah kecil saat Kris menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang terluka akibat benturan dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Dan juga, jangan panggil aku dokter, panggil Kris atau Yi Fan saja sudah cukup untukmu!"

Suho membuka mulutnya dan terkesan sangat lucu di mata Kris "Ta.. tapi tadi wanita yang masuk tadi memanggilmu Dokter Yi Fan.. lagipula, aku… merasa tidak enak kalau tidak memanggilmu dokter.. a..aku…."

"Sstt…"

Suho mengerjapkan matanya cepat saat Kris meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir merah miliknya dan tersenyum membuat pipi putih pucat itu perlahan dijalari hawa panas.

"Anggap saja itu pengecualian dan perlakuan istimewa untukmu, kau mengerti?"

Kris menarik kembali telunjuknya saat dirasa Suho mengangguk kecil. Setelahnya Kris mengambil sendok dan menunjukkannya pada Suho.

"Lihat dan ingat apa yang telah aku lakukan, aku yakin kau bisa mengingatnya dengan cepat kalau akau memberimu contoh."

Kris menyendok bubur itu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Suho.

"A.. apa?" tanya Suho perlahan saat dia melihat Kris menyodorkan sendok alumunium itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja kau harus memakannya Suho… ini untuk pasien bukan dokternya!"

Dengan malu-malu, namja mungil itu membuka mulutnya dan Kris memasukkan ujung sendok berisi bubur kacang itu dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Bagaimana?"

Suho mengedip "A.. aku rasa aku pernah makan makanan seperti ini."

"Kau memang pernah memakannya, ini bubur kacang merah dan kau sangat suka memakannya saat musim dingin dengan segelas air jahe."

"Jinjja? Aku memang merasa pernah makan ini dan aku memang benar-benar pernah memakannya? Apa itu benar?"

Kris tersenyum dan menyendok bubur kacang itu lagi "Tentu saja, kau tahu apa artinya itu Suho?"

"Hum?"

Kris kembali menyodorkan bubur kacang yang rasanya manis dan lembut itu "Itu artinya kau tidak melupakan semuanya. Kenanganmu tidak sepenuhnya hilang, mereka hanya bersembunyi dan menunggumu untuk menemukannya."

Suho membuka mulutnya lagi dan mengangguk, perlahan rasa sedihnya karena amnesia memudar karena dia yakin kalau dia akan menemukan kembali ingatannya dengan cepat. Apalagi ada seorang dokter muda yang akan membantunya ingat.

Kris juga mengajari Suho cara menggunakan sumpit saat ada salad sayuran disana, dan Suho lagi-lagi merasa kalau dia pernah melihat dan menggunakan benda panjang itu.

Sampai akhirnya acara makan Suho berakhir dan Kris menyuruhnya untuk tidur karena Suho perlu banyak sekali istirahat agar keadaannya pulih pasca kecelakaan yang juga menyebabkan kepalanya terluka dan ingatannya hilang.

"Dokter, eh, bukan… Yi Fan."

Kris menoleh melihat Suho yang sudah berbaring dan tengah menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa?"

Kris menurunkan kasur agar Suho dapat berbaring dengan nyaman, sebelum dia menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi dada Suho. selimut kali ini cukup tebal dikarenakan udara dingin di musim gugur ini.

"… terima kasih ya!"

Dokter muda itu diam.

Memorinya terputar lagi saat Suho mengucapkan terima kasih saat musim semi di hari senin itu, saat dia tahu mahasiswa baru tersesat dan kehujanan. Hari pertama dia mengenal Suho dan jadi hari pertama dimana dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tidak masalah, tidurlah sekarang…"

"Yi Fan…"

Kris kembali menatap Suho yang kini malah menahan gerakannya dengan menggenggam tangan Kris yang kuat dan namja tinggi itu bisa merasakan rasanya tangan kurus serta kulit pucat Suho yang dingin.

"… aku senang karena aku bertemu seorang sepertimu! Aku percaya padamu, Yi Fan."

Yang membuat Kris tegang dan lebih membatu setengah mati selain tatapan lembut layaknya angel dari mata Suho dan sentuhan kulit halusnya adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat sederhana dari wajah Suho.

Tepatnya pada bibir merah namja mungil itu.

Seperti saat ini…

Saat bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyuman, dan masih semanis saat dia pertama kali melihatnya dari bibir Suho.

Senyuman seperti angel itu.

.

.

Sesekali Kris mengusap rambut dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Suho, saat namja itu jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ingin sekali Kris mendekap sekali lagi tubuh mungil Suho karena dia sebenarnya belum siap kalau Suho tidak mengingatnya. Tapi semua ini sudah terjadi dan tangis serta kesedihannya tidak akan membuat Suho mengingatnya.

Dan tugasnya sekarang adalah mengembalikan ingatan Suho.

Lalu menyatakan perasaannya.

Kris tahu dia bisa membuat Suho jatuh cinta padanya, namun entah kenapa hatinya masih tidak sepenuhnya tenang, dia ingin Suho yang dulu, Suho yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya, Suho yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum untuknya, mata bulan sabit dan segala sentuhan Suho di tubuhnya saat dia menepuk punggung atau pundaknya demi memberi semangat.

"Aku tahu aku terlambat mengatakannya Junma, maafkan aku…" desis Kris di depan tubuh rapuh Suho yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

"… aku tidak bisa melindungimu dengan benar dan kau sampai seperti ini, aku mohon maafkan aku…"

Suho bernafas dengan teratur dan Kris merasa setiap hembusan nafas itu terasa begitu tenang.

"… aku tahu aku pengecut dengan tidak bisa mengatakan ini padamu, padahal aku sudah memendamnya selama lebih dari 3 tahun…"

Ucapan Kris yang terakhir sukses membuatnya membasahi selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh mungil Suho dengan air matanya yang perlahan turun.

"…kalau sebenarnya aku mencintaimu."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong!**

**Wah, ini ff kayaknya bakalan panjang deh -_-, dan Rae merasa bersalah karena enggak bisa update cepet karena ini aja Rae habis selesai US dan bentar lagi UN /bow/**

**Dan entah kenapa Rae pikir chap 2 ini tidak terlalu menggembirakan dan menggairahkan (?), Rae masih stress gegara banyak masalah di rumah dan di sekolah. Untuk itu, chap 3 kedepan Rae harap bisa lebih baik lagi agar reader semua menyukainya ._.**

**Terima kasih buat yang review dan saran di chap 1 lalu, Rae juga minta maaf kalau ada pertanyaan di ff Rae sebelumnya tapi belum Rae jawab. Itu karena Rae beneran lupa *bruakk. Yang pasti, Rae selalu berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah rela berkomentar di kotak review untuk Rae.**

**Chap 3 doakan lancar hingga Rae bisa update cepet ^^**

**Review yang banyak yaa *todong pake rambutan… rae bakal semangat kalau kalian semua banyak yang berkomentar! .**

**Oke, terima kasih sekali lagi…**

**See you at next chapter !**

**.**

**.**

**/bow/**

**Sung Rae Yoo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Remember

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort (bisa jadi)

.

.

_**Mengembalikan ingatan seseorang yang tengah hilang…**_

_**Itu tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan..**_

_**Karena kenangan tidak akan kembali dengan sendirinya..**_

_**Sebelum ada orang yang menemukannya…**_

.

.

**Remember**

**[Chapter 3]**

.

"Buku biologi, handphone, dompet, kotak pensil dan buku catatan… kau ingat benda-benda ini?"

Suho mengerjap saat Kris mensejajarkan berbagai barang di depannya. Suho sebenarnya tahu itu benda apa hanya saja dia tidak terlalu bisa mengingatnya dengan benar, untuk apa dan milik siapa ini.

"Rasanya aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak mengerti, ini milik siapa dan untuk apa!"

Misi pertama Kris adalah mengenalkan Suho kembali pada benda-benda miliknya. Selain ingatannya mengenai orang lain, ingatan tentang dirinya sendiri Suho harus segera mengingatnya dan itu berawal dari benda-benda miliknya yang pasti sangat dekat kaitannya dengan diri Suho sendiri.

Kris membuka dompet dan mengeluarkan sebuah Kartu Mahasiswa serta KTP (udah ah ini suka-suka Rae :P !) dia menunjukkannya pada Suho, dengan penasaran, namja mungil itu memajukan wajahnya dan melihat apa yang Kris pegang.

"Ini kartu mahasiswa dan KTPmu, kau lihat, Kim Joon Myun, kau bersekolah di Korean University, jurusan biologi mendekati semester akhir."

"Kau punya banyak teman di kampus itu dan semuanya memberimu banyak cinta, mereka menyayangimu karena kau memang orang baik."

Suho mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau bisa melihat dan membaca semua ini kalau itu bisa membuatmu ingat lebih cepat!"

Tangan halus milik Suho meraih buku catatan bersampul gambar menara Eiffel itu, dia buka dan membolak-balik halamannya, isinya macam-macam catatan, tentang pelajaran dengan spidol warna warni dan banyak tempelan serta gambar di dalamnya.

"Oh ya, Suho-ah!" Kris mendekati Suho dan mengulurkan tangannya "Aku ingin mengajarkan hal lain padamu! Kau bisa berdiri?"

Kedipan mata cepat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kris. Suho meletakkan catatannya, dia mulai turun dari ranjang, kakinya mengenakan sandal bulu agar tidak langsung terkena dinginnya lantai rumah sakit. Kris membantunya menyeret tiang infuse dan membawa Suho ke depan lemari dimana sebuah kaca besar tertempel disana.

"Kau bisa lihat, itu dirimu!"

Suho mengedip dan menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Aku? dan yang ada disampingku itu kau?"

Kris mengangguk kecil "Bagaimana? kau ingat sesuatu?"

Suho mengerutkan dahi sebentar sebelum menunjuk refleksi bayangannya di cermin datar itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kenapa aku sangat kecil?"

Dan saat pertanyaan lugu dari seorang Kim Joon Myun itu dilontarkan, sontak Kris tertawa, tidak disangka Suho akan berfikir kalau dia kira tubuhnya juga sebesar miliknya.

Tawa itu makin membingungkan Suho dan namja pendek itu menggoyangkan lengan Kris "Ya! kenapa tertawa? Kau terlihat sangat tinggi dan besar sedangkan aku kenapa sangat kecil?"

"Ini memang kau, cermin ini tidak salah!" Kris terkekeh "Tidakkah kau ingat? Memang tubuhmu seperti ini, putih, kecil, dan … pendek!"

Dengan kesal Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku terlihat seperti kerdil di sebelahmu! Benar cermin ini tidak salah?"

Kris mengacak-acak rambut coklat Suho dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Kris meraih tangan Suho dan menempelkan telapak tangan lembut milik namja manis ini dengan miliknya.

"Lihat! Kau memang sangat mungil!"

Suho mengerjap cepat, kali ini tidak mengelak "Kau benar."

"Tapi, kau itu juga sangat manis, kau suka tersenyum dan tertawa pada siapa yang kau temui. Kau sangat perhatian dan periang. Orang-orang semuanya menyukaimu karena kebaikanmu… jadi mulai sekarang, kau harus banyak tersenyum pada orang lain. Jangan murung!"

"Ta… tapi aku belum bertemu dengan orang lain selain kau dan wanita berambut coklat muda itu!"

Ah, ini benar… Suho perlu jalan-jalan. Mengenal lebih banyak orang dan mengajarkan segala hal yang Suho perlu ketahui. Mungkin cara itu bagus juga untuk memulihkan ingatan namja ini.

"Setidaknya kalau kau belum bertemu dengan banyak orang, kau bisa tersenyum padaku kan?"

Lagi-lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya sejak Suho melihat Kris siang tadi, ada rasa aneh yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh lebih cepat dan rasanya sangat sulit dikendalikan. Bukannya Suho lupa cara tersenyum, namun menatap mata obsidian di depannya ini membuat tubuhnya lebih suka membatu daripada menampilkan senyuman.

Tapi, saat Kris semakin mendekatinya dan membelai kepalanya. Rasa nyaman dan hangat itu datang lagi. Dan untuk kali ini, Suho tersenyum.

"Kau sangat manis kalau tersenyum!"

Pipi putih itu memerah untuk pertama kalinya. Tangan yang sedari tadi dia letakkan di lengan kekar Kris perlahan turun untuk memegangi kedua belah pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Aa… aku namja!" Suho berteriak kecil.

Kris berbalik badan dan meletakkan stetoskop yang sebelumnya menggantung di lehernya dengan perlahan ke meja nakas "Siapa juga yang bilang kau itu yeoja?"

"Tapi kau bilang aku manis!" protesnya lagi.

Kris menarik lengan Suho dan mendudukkannya di kasur.

"Manis, memang, untuk ukuran seorang namja!"

Duk!

Suho memukul lengan kekar dokter muda itu membuat Kris meringis dan sedikit kaget dibuatnya. Setelah itu ditatapnya iris mata Suho dan melihat namja itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Yi Fan…"

"… aku ingin belajar lebih banyak…"

Suho merunduk menghela nafas panjang berusaha menyingkirkan rasa lelah dan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri, karena tidak ingat tentang semua yang sangat berharga di matanya.

"… aku ingin ingat lebih cepat.."

Kris yang sebelumnya menundukkan badan agar setara dengan tinggi Suho perlahan berdiri tegak dan mengelus pundak sempit pasiennya itu.

"… tolong…"

Sebelum Suho berucap lagi disela nada putus asanya, Kris memberikan sebuah pelukan untuk Suho yang tengah terduduk dengan tatapan kosong itu, sangat berbeda dari Kim Joon Myun penyuka mawar putih yang sebelumnya dia kenal.

"… bantu aku!"

.

.

"Ini berkas untuk pasien dengan kamar no 224, Kim Joon Myun!"

Kris menuju bagian administrasi dan menyerahkan map berwarna hijau muda dengan lembaran-lembaran di dalamnya.

"Ah, pasien dengan penyakit Amnesia Traumatic itu? Yang barusaja kecelakaan?" suster dengan rambut panjang lurus bernama Yoo Ara itu menerima berkas dari tangan Kris.

Suster cantik pengurus bagian administrasi itu juga merupakan teman dekat Kris dan suster lain bernama Song Ji Eun yang juga bekerja di bagian ahli gizi itu.

"Ne! kau bisa periksa itu, aku mengisinya sedikit terburu-buru!"

Yoo Ara mengangguk kecil seraya mengutak atik computer di depannya dengan serius sementara Kris tengah bersandar di bagian meja tinggi dekat dengan ruang tunggu.

Pria jangkung itu menghampiri Yoo Ara yang sedang mengecek berkasnya sebelum dia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dia hendak bertanya pada Ara, apakah dia berkasnya sudah beres atau belum namun itu semua tak jadi dia lontarkan saat ada pria dengan tubuh lebih pendek darinya berambut ungu gelap berlari dengan buru-buru dan langsung menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Ah! Suster! Pasien bernama Kim Joon Myun ada di ruang nomor berapa? Apa masih di ICU?"

Kris mengerjap melihat namja dengan ransel di tangannya ini begitu tidak sabaran. Namun, dia mengerutkan dahi begitu dia tahu sosok lelaki yang mengenakan jaket berwarna coklat ini.

"Baekhyun-a!"

Laki-laki yang masih dalam mode kalut dan khawatir itu perlahan menoleh kearah seorang dokter yang sebelumnya tidak dia ketahui kalau Kris sebenarnya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kris?"

.

.

"Aku lupa kalau kau juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini!" ucap Baekhyun setelah Kris membawanya ke ruangan kerjanya yang sepi. Lay dan Dongjun yang satu ruangan dengannya tidak ada di tempat. Mungkin sedang mengurusi pasien lain.

Baekhyun dan Kris memang saling mengenal, Suho mengenalkan Baekhyun yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya dengan Kris sekitar beberapa bulan setelah Kris dan Suho berkenalan. Selain itu, karena tidak nyaman dipanggil sunbae, Kris meminta Baekhyun untuk memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel hyung, atau sunbaenim.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa membawaku ke ruanganmu? Aku ingin bertemu Suho!"

Baekhyun bertanya lagi melihat Kris yang tidak menyahut ucapannya barusan.

Kris duduk di depan pria berperwakan lebih tinggi dari Suho itu dan menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit berat.

"Kalau Suho bertanya siapa kau nanti, aku mohon jangan kaget."

Baekhyun mengernyit "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Kris?"

"Kau mungkin tahu Suho baru saja mengalami kecelakaan …."

Ucapan Kris terpotong oleh kalimat yang terkesan tidak sabaran milik Baekhyun "Jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan Suho baik baik saja walau kenyataanya dia tidak mengalami luka fisik yang serius selain benturan kuat di kepalanya."

Baekhyun hanya menatap mata Kris setengah heran. Dia yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan mampir ke pendengarannya sebentar lagi.

"Suho mengalami amnesia Baekhyun, dia tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan tadi!"

Seperti ada batu seribu ton yang menghujam kepalanya, mendengar sahabat sekalius partner kerja di percobaannya itu mengalami hilang ingatan rasanya begitu membuat kepalanya berdenyut saat itu juga.

"A..apa?"

"Dia tidak percaya dan tidak mengingat apapun. Meskipun dia masih bisa membaca, menulis dan berhitung, tapi ada berbagai kemampuan dasar yang dia tidak bisa lakukan!"

"…"

"Menggunakan sumpit dan sendok, mengancingkan baju, mengikat tali sepatu, dan berbagai kemampuan dasar yang sederhana lainnya aku menduga Suho tidak ingat bagaimana melakukannya!"

"I..itu semua.. bohong kan?"

Kris menggeleng "Dengar dan aku memang sedang tidak berbohong padamu Byun Baekhyun, tugasmu sebagai sahabat baik dan dekat dengannya adalah membantunya menemukan kembali ingatannya!"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis karena belum siap dengan berita yang terlampau mengejutkan. Lebih mengejutkan daripada terkena setrum belut listrik.

"… tunjukkan padanya hal-hal yang sederhana, ingatkan dia pada masa lalunya, buat dia senang dan merasa nyaman maka dia akan belajar dengan cepat dan akan mengingat semuanya dengan cepat juga. kau tahu? Hal-hal sederhana yang selalu menjadi kebiasaannya dan hal yang Suho sukai kau pasti mengerti…"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sebelum menyeka sudut matanya yang sedikit basah.

"Yang terpenting kau harus mendapatkan kepercayaannya dulu, jangan sedih di depannya dan jangan membuatnya terluka atau menangis di hadapannya… perasaannya sangat rapuh. Lalu jangan paksakan dia mengingat sesuatu karena kepalanya akan terasa sakit jika Suho mengingat masa lalunya terlalu keras!"

Perut Baekhyun mendadak melilit karena mendengar semua penuturan Kris yang terkesan sangat menyedihkan untuknya. Suho sahabat baiknya dan berjuta kenangan yang dia buat bersama malaikat mungil itu harus dia kembalikan secepatnya.

"Tapi… kalau dia mengalami amnesia karena kecelakaannya, itu berarti Suho juga tidak mengenalimu?"

Kris menggeleng "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya saat seusai kecelakaan, dia sudah sadar, dan semua terasa seperti pertama kali bertemu, aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi, berusaha mendapatkan rasa percayanya dan dia kini mengenalku sebagi dokter yang akan merawat dan menjaganya, bukan sebagai Wu Yi Fan yang telah dia kenal selama lebih dari 3 tahun…"

"…aku mendapatkan tugas untuk menjaga dan melindungi Suho. aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas dia sekarang. untuk ingatannya tentang aku, itu semua akan aku lakukan dengan usahaku sendiri!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Kris yang juga berdiri di hadapannya "Aku bisa mempercayakan sahabatku itu padamu, aku tahu kau orang yang akan melindunginya Kris. kau orang baik!"

Sebuah senyuman hambar tercipta di sudut bibir Kris "Tidak, jangan bicara begitu!"

"… membiarkan Suho terluka itu berarti aku telah gagal melindunginya, aku bukan orang sebaik yang kau kira Baekhyun, aku hanya seorang pengecut dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau aku melindungi Suho dengan benar!"

"Rasanya tidak adil kalau menyalahkanmu atas semua ini, kau benar-benar orang baik dan Suho juga tahu itu Kris… aku juga akan melindunginya, aku akan membantumu memulihkan ingatan Suho lagi!"

Ruangan itu terbuka dan Kris menemani Baekhyun untuk menuju ruang kamar tempat Suho dirawat. Sebelumnya Suho dia tinggalkan sendirian di kamar itu karena Kris ingin menyerahkan berkas. Suho sendiri tidak keberatan dan dia berkata ingin mengingat kembali melalui buku-bukunya yang sekarang mungkin tengah dia baca.

.

.

Suara decitan pintu terbuka sontak membuat Suho menolehkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum dan dia yakin Kris datang untuk menemaninya lagi. Suho ingin mengatakan pada Kris, kalau dia ingat beberapa materi miliknya.

Namun senyumnya hilang saat dia sadar yang memasuki ruangan bukan sosok dokter muda dengan rambut blondenya.

"Anyyeong.. Suho!"

"_Semua orang yang mengenalmu memanggilmu Suho, harus kau ingat itu."_

Pikiran Suho terputar saat Kris mengatakan itu padanya. Dan otaknya saat itu berfikir kalau seorang dengan rambut ungu gelap adalah orang yang mengenalnya.

Namun memang pada dasarnya seseorang amnesia tidak bisa dengan mudah percaya dengan orang lain, Suho malah melontarkan pandangan dingin, dia bertanya pada sosok di ambang pintu itu sambil menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Kau… siapa?"

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan hati dan tubuhnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Suho dan Baekhyun tetap menyunggingkan senyum kecil, dia berjalan mendekati tubuh yang terduduk di ranjang yang ada di kamar serba putih itu.

"Pergi! Kau siapa!?"

Sama saat Suho pertama kali bertemu Kris. kata-kata 'pergi' yang diucapkan dengan cukup kasar itu membuat hati Baekhyun sakit mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, sahabat sekaligus partner kuliahnya itu membentaknya layaknya orang asing yang akan macam-macam.

Namun Baekhyun sadar, semua yang ada di mata Suho sekarang adalah sesuatu yang asing baginya.

"Aku, Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun! Teman satu kampusmu, kau ingat aku?"

Suho berhenti berkata pergi, dan mendadak kata-kata Kris terulang lagi dalam otaknya itu.

"_Kau punya banyak teman di kampus itu dan semuanya memberimu banyak cinta, mereka menyayangimu karena kau memang orang baik."_

Teman? Kalau orang di depannya ini mengaku sebagai temannya, dia berarti telah memberikan banyak cinta untuknya.

Dan orang baik…

Suho masih tidak bisa berfikir apakan membentak orang dan mengatakan 'pergi' dengan kasar masih masuk ke dalam golongan kriteria orang baik itu.

"Apa… kau mengenalku?"

Pandangan Suho melunak saat Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Tentu saja, kita parter dalam tugas kelompok dari Hwang Songsaengnim! Tugas membuat makanan bioteknologi! Aku temanmu di Universitas Seoul dan Fakultas Biologi, aku benar-benar teman dekatmu!"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Suho tanpa sadar melepaskan pegangannya pada buku catatan yang sedang dia pegang.

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mengingatku, tapi aku akan membantumu mengingatnya!"

Suho bergeming tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Hatinya masih ragu untuk percaya namun ucapan Baekhyun meyakinkannya, sepertinya tak ada salahnya kalau dia percaya pada pemuda yang terkesan ramah dan menyenangkan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Suho, dia benar-benar temanmu!"

Baekhyun dan Suho menoleh ke arah seorang dokter yang tengah menyimpan kedua telapaknya di jasnya. Melihat sorot mata dan senyuman Kris, Suho mendadak mengerjapkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya sedikit.

"Yi Fan!"

Kris berjalan mendekati Suho dan tersenyum menenangkannya "Dia benar-benar temanmu, kau bisa percaya padanya! Tenang saja, dia tidak akan pernah menyakitimu sedikitpun!"

Suho mengangguk dan menggenggam erat ujung lengan jas putih milik Kris.

"Baekhyun-a, kemarilah, kau bisa bercerita untuk Suho!" Baekhyun mendekat dan Suho makin mencengkram erat jas itu hingga kusut.

Melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya dan Kris yang berdiri di dekatnya membuatnya sedikit gugup, namun dia merasa aman karena dokter yang dia percayai itu ada di sampingnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berudua, jangan takut Suho!"

Suho menggeleng kecil "Kajima! Aku mohon!"

Mata obsidian itu menatap Suho yang memintanya dengan suara serak. Dengan tangan yang tidak rela melepaskan ujung jas dokternya dengan sangat erat.

"Oke oke, aku akan ada disini, di sebelahmu tapi jangan mencengkramku seperti ini. aku janji tidak akan pergi!"

Suho melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Kris berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok. Sementara Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya dan perlahan mengulurkan sesuatu yang dia ambil dari tas ranselnya.

"Aku harap kau cepat sembuh!"

Suho mengerjap melihat serangkaian bunga tulip kuning berbungkus plastik bening itu.

"Un..untukku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku byun Baekhyun, temanmu satu kelas dan kita berdua bersahabat!"

Lagi-lagi Suho hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang dari dalam tasnya lagi. Cukup lebar layarnya dan saat Baekhyun mengusap layar itu perlahan muncul sebuah gambar.

"Kau ingat? Ini foto kita sekelas saat sedang penelitian di Busan!"

Wallpaper dari tab milik Baekhyun adalah foto kelas mereka saat mengadakan penelitian serta _study tour_ di busan untuk percobaan mereka.

"Ini kau dan ini aku, apa kau tahu, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa udara di Busan sangat enak dan kita berjanji akan kesana bersama-sama kalau sudah liburan dan mengunjungi Busan Aquarium!"

"Kau benar-benar mengenalku!" desis Suho cukup lirih.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Suho diam, menatap mata Baekhyun yang gelap dan jemari Baekhyun yang perlahan menganggam tangannya dengan erat. Dia bisa lihat kesungguhan dan keseriusan Baekhyun disana. Dan Suho pikir tidak ada salahnya mempercayai Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi…"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil "Jangan pakai ssi, aku bukan orang asing di kehidupanmu, cukup Baekhyun atau baek saja, seperti kau biasa memanggilku!"

"Ah, Baekhyun-a…"

Suho menatap foto _study tour_ itu dan tidak bisa mengelak kalau foto itu memang adalah dirinya. Namun sekuat apa Suho berusaha mengingat seorang yang sangat peduli padanya ini, kepalanya lagi-lagi berdenyut.

"…mianhe.."

Namja dengan jemari lentik itu sangat terkejut ketika Suho meminta maaf padanya. Sedikit aneh dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa kesalahan Suho yang membuatnya harus minta maaf.

"…mianhe… aku belum bisa mengingatmu, tapi mungkin aku bisa percaya padamu!"

Senyum Suho barusan membuat Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya dan memeluk tubuh kurus Suho dengan penuh rasa sayang. Biarlah Suho belum mengingatnya, tapi Baekhyun yakin kalau tidak akan lama lagi semuanya akan kembali semula.

"Gomawo!"

Suho mengerjap dan perlahan dengan ragu membalas pelukan Baekhyun pada punggungnya. Dia menatap Kris sebentar yang tersenyum dan pandangan matanya seolah mengatakan padanya.

"_Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Kau bisa percaya padanya. Baekhyun orang baik!"_

Orang baik.

Suho kini tak mengerti bagaimana dan seperti apa orang baik itu. Namun saat melihat Baekhyun ada disini dan memperlakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan, Suho entah kenapa begitu yakin, kalau Baekhyun termasuk dalam salah satu golongan orang baik itu.

Selain seorang dokter yang tengah bersandar pada dinding.

Suho telah menemukan satu lagi, orang baik yang akan melindunginya ditengah segala rasa aneh dan asing karena amnesia yang dia derita.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah datang dan memberitahukan banyak hal padaku!" Suho tersenyum kecil setelah melihat Baekhyun yang mengajari Suho cara mengoprasikan handphonenya kembali.

"Tidak masalah, aku kan sahabatmu! Kau harus tidur yang nyenyak malam ini, kau juga harus bilang pada Kris kalau ada sesuatu yang menganggumu!"

Suho mengangguk "Baekhyun-a, mian… aku belum bisa mengingatmu…"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"…padahal aku sangat ingin!"

Dengan lembut Baekhyun menepuk punggung tangan Suho dan menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rapi, senyuman yang rasanya Suho pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa! Jangan dipaksakan, aku akan membantumu ingat kok!"

Suho menjulurkan tab milik Baekhyun, berniat mengembalikannya karena selesai melihat segala foto dan memo serta pesan singkat yang ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Terima kasih!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berdiri "Ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang…"

Suho tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk sebagai balasan "Aku senang kau datang Baekhyun-ah…"

"Besok aku akan datang lagi dan membawakanmu banyak album foto agar kau bisa mengingat banyak hal lebih cepat!"

Suho mengangguk "Kau pasti lelah, maaf ya, kau jadi menjagaku begini!"

Dengan gelengan pelan Baekhyun menjawab Suho. dia memasukkan kembali tabnya dan menyandang ransel yang dia bawa.

"Kris, aku pulang ya, aku percaya padamu kalau kau akan menjaga Suho dengan baik!"

Kris yang sebelumnya ada di dekat meja nakas dan tengah meletakkan segelas teh madu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab singkat.

"Ne, aku mengerti!"

"Aku akan datang lagi besok setelah kuliah, untuk masalah Suho, aku akan menjelaskannya pada pihak kampus kalau dia tidak bisa kuliah untuk sementara waktu!" jelas Baekhyun disertai langkah menuju pintu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau melakukannya, hati-hati di jalan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melirik sahabatnya yang ada di atas ranjang yang tidak begitu besar itu melambaikan tangannya singkat sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu dan Suho yang mendesahkan nafas panjang.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur setelah ini!"

Suho meraba lengannya sendiri "Yi Fan, aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman!"

Kris mendekati Suho dan duduk di ranjang yang sama "Apa kau demam?"

Namja mungil itu menggeleng "Aku hanya merasa… eung… lengket!"

Dengan lembut, tangan lebar Kris meraba lengan dan leher Suho yang basah karena keringat. Selain itu, Suho pasti belum membersihkan diri dari tadi siang.

"Kau mau mandi?"

Suho diam dan bergeming, tak tahu harus bagaimana. dan Kris malah bertanya padanya lagi sebelum dia sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama.

"Apa aku harus memandikanmu?"

"M…mwo?"

Semburat merah bermunculan di pipi dan telinga namja manis itu membuat Kris terkekeh pelan. Penuturannya yang sebenarnya hanya sekedar godaan dan candaan itu rupanya sukses membuat Suho memerahkan wajahnya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ti…tidak perlu!"

Kris berdiri "Aku bercanda! Apa kau berfikiran yang aneh tadi?"

Cepat-cepat Suho menggeleng, tak mau bohongnya ketahuan karena dia memang memikirkan suatu hal yang 'tidak baik' saat Kris menyebut kata' memandikan' tadi.

"Aku dokter. Tidak perlu takut, aku juga bukan orang mesum!"

Suho menggeleng lagi dan lebih kuat "Aku… tidak berfikir… seperti yang Yi Fan pikirkan…"

"Oke, kau mandi setelah ini. tapi kalau tubuhmu masih selemah ini, kau harusnya mandi di sini saja, kamar mandi terlalu jauh dan tidak nyaman!"

Mata hazel Suho membulat sempurna "Di..disini?"

"Tenang saja aku akan mengunci pintunya agar orang lain tidak lihat! Lagipula kau tidak perlu malu padaku! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam padamu!"

"Aku… tidak meminta mandi!" tolak Suho. meskipun Kris sudah bilang kalau dia akan mengunci pintu dan tidak akan melakukan hal aneh, namun dia terlalu malu karena itu berarti dokter muda itu akan melihat tubuhnya.

"Kau memang tidak minta, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengerti rasa lengket dan tidak nyamanmu itu! Lagipula bukan mandi, hanya membasuh saja!"

"Tapi…tapi…"

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan washlap berwarna biru muda. Suho mengedip cepat melihat Kris yang serius akan membasuh tubuhnya disini.

"Aku akan melepaskan infuse dan mengganti perbanmu!"

Suho tidak bisa untuk berkedip saat Kris mengambil piama ganti dan handuk lebar untuk Suho. ekor matanya melihat Kris yang menutup gorden di jendela dan kaca pintu. Serta mengunci kamar 224 dan kembali menuju ranjang tempat Suho duduk disana.

"Yi Fan…"

Kris membuat posisi Suho agar duduk dengan kaki menjuntai di sisi kiri ranjang. Sementara Kris duduk di bangku dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan milik Suho yang tengah gugup setengah mati saat mata obsidian itu menangkap iris matanya.

"…aku… aku malu!"

Dengan pelan-pelan Kris membelai pipi dan rambut lembut Suho. seolah mengatakan kalau dia harus percaya padanya dan Kris berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak Suho inginkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi tenang saja, kalau denganku tidak masalah…"

Ragu-ragu Suho mengangguk kecil dan dia melihat tangan Kris yang merambat menuju dagunya yang sangat halus seperti kulit tangannya.

Suho meringis menahan sakit saat Kris melepaskan selang infuse yang menancap di tangannya dan mengoleskan cairan pembersih luka disana. Infuse itu meninggalkan bekas yang terlihat cukup kontras dengan kulit mulus milik Suho.

"Lepaskan bajumu, aku akan mengambil cairan pembersih kuman!"

Kris membuka lemari di samping ranjangnya dan mengambil botol dengan tutup berwarna kuning itu. Perkataan Kris barusan adalah membuka bajunya. Dan Suho hanya bisa menatap piama berkancing yang dia kenakan dengan pandangan aneh. Dia merabanya sebentar dan tak kunjung membuka kancingnya.

"Suho-ah? Wae?"

Dokter muda itu heran melihat Suho yang sama sekali tak membuka bajunya padahal Suho sudah percaya padanya kalau Kris tidak akan melakukan hal aneh.

_Jangan-jangan…._

"Apa kau tidak bisa membukanya?"

Suho takut-takut mengangguk dan gurat kecewa yang begitu dalam itu muncul lagi. Dia tarik bagian depan piamanya dan menahan tangisnya karena dia tidak berhasil mengingatnya.

Bahkan hanya untuk membuka sebuah kancing.

"Gwaenchanha…" Kris mengangkat wajah kecewa Suho dan menyekai air mata yang terkumpul di ujung mata indahnya "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengingatnya, aku akan membantumu, ingat kan? Ada aku disini!"

"Hiks!"

Hanya isakan halus yang Kris dengar dan mata Suho yang kembali sembab. Tangan kuatnya Kris arahkan pada kancing pertama piama Suho. sebelum mulutnya berkata cukup singkat.

"Semua yang kau lihat dan aku lakukan untukmu, kau harus mengingatnya. Jangan menangis!"

Suho menghapus air matanya dan perlahan melihat Kris yang membuka kancing pertama bajunya dengan perlahan. Namja mungil dan imut itu mengangguk kecil.

Dan entah kenapa Suho terus memperhatikan jemari tangan Kris yang kini sudah ada di kancing kedua piama yang dia kenakan.

Matanya melihat benda bulat yang ada di jari telunjuk milik Kris. benda berwarna perak yang sempat mengkilat karena memantulkan cahaya lampu kamar tersebut.

"Apa… Yi Fan sudah menikah?"

Kris menatap Suho sedikit heran sekaligus terkejut karena tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir merah mudanya, "Menikah?"

Dengan polosnya Suho mengangguk "Entahlah, melihat eung… cincin di jari tanganmu, aku jadi berfikir kalau Yi Fan sudah menikah!"

"Bukan, ini bukan cincin pernikahan!" Kris terkekeh "Tapi ini benda yang berharga sahingga aku tidak melepaskannya!"

Tunggu-tunggu…

Suho tahu kalau benda itu adalah cincin, dan cincin memang ada hubungannya dengan orang yang sudah menikah, jadi amnesia Suho rupanya tidak separah yang dia kira. Memang, Suho tadi tidak tahu apa itu handphone dan cara menggunakannya, meskipun dia belum ingat kalau itu adalah cincin yang kembar dengannya, tapi kalau dia ingat cincin, mungkin itu suatu kemajuan yang bagus.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Suho mengangguk mengerti dan jantungnya berdentum hebat saat Kris membuka kancing-kancing piamanya. Dilihatnya tangan lebar dokter itu yang perlahan menanggalkan seluruh kancingnya membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka dan menampakkan bekas sedikit luka di tubuh putihnya.

Jujur Kris gugup saat melihat tubuh topless Suho yang notabene cukup menawan untuk ukuran seorang namja. dengan perut rata dan pinggang serta lengan yang kurus dan kecil. Selain itu kulitnya juga putih dan halus membuat Kris tidak bisa untuk tidak menelan ludahnya antara menggoda dan tak kuasa menahan dadanya yang bergemuruh karena canggung.

Melihat Kris yang hanya diam dan memandang tubuhnya tanpa bergerak, Suho meletakkan kedua tangannya di lengan Kris yang kokoh dan berkata lirih.

"Yi Fan…"

Kris masih belum sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kris!"

Kini mata _onyx _itu berkedip cepat, dia memandang wajah Suho yang masih sewarna tomat dan kini menjalar sampai leher dan telinga.

"… aku… aku benar-benar malu kalau kau melihatku seperti itu!"

_Duh! Bodoh!_

Kris tergagap dan segera menyingkirkan piama itu. Mata angel Suho dapat melihat wajah merah Kris yang ada di hadapannya dan kini keduanya sama-sama memerah karena malu. Kris mengambil washlap dan mencelupkannya ke air hangat yang sudah ditetesi dengan pembersih kuman (mungkin ini dettol -_-) Suho berjengit saat Kris menyentuh wajah dan tengkuk. Tak lupa menyusuri telinga hingga bahu dan badannya.

Dokter muda itu selesai dengan bagian atas dan perlu meyakinkan Suho lagi, kalau dia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang berbahaya saat Kris menanggalkan celananya. Dan akhirnya, acara membasuh badan itu selesai 10 menit kemudian. Suho sudah mengganti bajunya sementara Kris membereskan alat-alat seperti baskom dan washlap yang tadi dibawa.

"Apa masih terasa tidak nyaman?"

Suho menggeleng dan senyuman kecil terpatri di bibirnya "Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Aku akan mengganti perbanmu, ini sedikit sakit, aku mohon tahan ya!"

Suho menatap Kris tidak yakin. Setelah dokter itu selesai membuka kembali gorden dan kunci pintu, dia membawa peralatan yang membuatnya merinding. Kain kassa, gunting, perban, cairan aneh di 2 botol berbeda dan kapas.

Sepanjang Kris mengganti perbannya, Suho tak kuat untuk diam. Rasanya mulut mungilnya itu ingin berteriak karena perih dan sakit. Telapaknya mencengkram kedua lengan atas Kris dan matanya terpejam erat. Sedikit mengeluarkan air mata karena dia tidak tahan dengan sakitnya.

"Mianhe… gwaenchanha.. sudahlah… sstt!" Kris meletakkan guntingnya setelah dia mengganti perban di kepala Suho. dia tahu betapa sakitnya saat cairan itu mengenai lukanya yang belum kering benar.

Suho menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"

Suho hanya diam saat Kris menyeka air mata yang sudah turun ke pipi mulusnya. Tapi cepat-cepat dia mengangguk. Tubuhnya sudah tak lengket lagi dan rasanya sakit di bagian lukanya juga mulai berkurang karena Kris barusaja mengganti perbannya.

"Mau makan sesuatu sebelum tidur? Aku bisa minta suster Ji Eun untuk kesini dan membawakan makanan! Kau sudah tidak perlu infuse lagi!"

Namja manis itu menggeleng, dia tidak lapar sekarang. perhatiannya atas semua yang dia alami hari ini benar-benar membuat rasa laparnya hilang.

"Ya sudah, tidurlah kalau begitu… nanti kalau lapar atau ada apapun, bilang padaku! Ingat! Jangan mengingat terlalu keras!"

Suho terbaring di atas kasur dan memandang Kris yang menaikkan selimut setelah memasangkan kaus kaki di kedua telapak kakinya yang dingin.

"Yi Fan…"

Kris berbalik saat setelah mengunci jendela dan menutup gorden, sedikit heran karena nada bicara Suho kali ini terkesan berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Entahlah, sedikit manja.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Kris mendekati Suho dan tangan pucat namja pendek itu langsung menyambutnya, menarik-narik ujung lengan jas dokternya.

"Temani aku… aku takut sendirian!"

Kris tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Suho.

"Jangan pergi, aku takut kalau aku bangun dan tidak melihatmu!"

Pemuda Chinese itu sedikit bingung melihat ucapan Suho yang penuh nada kekhawatiran dan ketakutan "Aku akan ada di sampingmu malam ini, aku janji. Aku tak akan pergi!"

Kris tidak mau membuat Suho lebih takut dari ini, jadi sepertinya Kris tidak akan pulang sampai besok. Tidak masalah juga sih, di rumah dia juga tidak punya pekerjaan dan pastinya menjaga Suho lebih penting daripada hanya berdiam di rumah.

Dokter muda itu mengeluarkan selimut dan bantal dari balik lemari. Diletakkannya dua benda itu ke sofa panjang yang ada di kamar. Sebelum dia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat Suho. membelai kepalanya dan membiarkan pria bermata angel itu tertidur.

"Aku meminta banyak hal darimu hari ini, mianhe," lirih Suho merasa bersalah.

Kris menggeleng kecil "Berhentilah minta maaf, kau harus istirahat yang banyak. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau tertidur!"

Suho memiringkan badannya dan melihat mata elang Kris yang entah kenapa rasanya tidak begitu menakutkan sekarang. dia mengerjap beberapa kali dan tersenyum kecil. Kris membalasnya dengan terus mengelus puncak kepalanya. Memberikan kesan nyaman.

"Tidurlah…"

Suho mengangguk kecil, dia mulai memejamkan mata tapi sesekali dia mengintip Kris yang ternyata masih setia di sampingnya dan menunggunya benar-benar terlelap.

Hingga terasa pegal tangan Kris terus menepuk lengan dan punggung sempit Suho, akhirnya namja itu tertidur juga saat jam tepat pukul 10 malam. Kris berdiri, merapatkan selimut tebal Suho sebelum berjalan keluar menuju ruangannya yang tak jauh dari kamar milik Suho berada.

"Kris? belum pulang? Jam kerjamu kan hanya sampai jam 10?" tanya Dongjun yang sudah bersiap dengan tasnya untuk segera pulang.

Kris menggeleng "Ada yang perlu aku kerjakan, sepertinya aku belum bisa pulang sampai besok!"

"Oh… pasien amnesia itu?"

Dengan senyuman Kris mengangguk sebelum dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam loker pribadinya di dalam ruangan itu. Lay sepertinya masih ada urusan, terlihat dari tasnya yang masih ada di meja kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Kris, aku berharap dia cepat sembuh!"

"Terima kasih!"

Dongjun pergi dan Kris mengambil sebuah jaket cukup tebal dan kemeja putih dari dalam lokernya sebelum dia kembali ke kamar Suho.

Dilihatnya Suho masih tertidur pulas. Kris melepas jas dokternya yang berwarna putih bersih dan meletakkannya di bangku di dekat nakas. Udara malam ini cukup dingin mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin akan hinggap di Seoul.

"Ya ampun, punggungku!" Kris mengeluh, dia meregangkan tubuh kakunya sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Kris memang merasa lengket dan itu tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kris mendekati Suho dan menata posisi tidurnya. Itu karena dia lihat tangan kanan Suho menekuk waktu tidur dan itu akan sakit jika dia bangun nantinya. Tak lupa Kris meredupkan lampu dan menggantinya dengan warna kuning yang akan mati sendiri jika terkena sinar matahari. Tubuhnya dia rebahkan di sofa panjang dan menarik selimut sebelum namja tinggi itu benar-benar tertidur karena lelah.

.

.

Angin berhembus dan mengetuk jendela termasuk jendela kamar Suho. namja itu mengerutkan keningnya yang terbalut perban. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi tapi Suho sudah terbangun. Dan yang pertama kali dia lihat melalui mata jernihnya adalah sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan\n tenang di atas sofa dengan tangan menjuntai ke bawah.

Suho bangkit, dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati Kris dan meraih tangannya yang menjuntai ke bawah. Namun Kris sama sekali tidak terbangun, Suho mengangkat tangan itu dan meletakkannya di atas perut Kris.

Namja berwajah angel itu sedikit terkejut dengan sensasi dingin yang merambat ke jarinya saat dia tak sengaja menyentuh cincin perak Kris yang terasa dingin itu. Di tatapnya lekat cincin yang masih bertengger di jemari Kris. dia bersumpah bahwa Suho rasanya pernah melihat cincin seperti ini sebelumnya. Seperti ada bayangan yang masuk ke dalam otaknya dan itu membuatnya ingin mengingatnya.

Dipandanginya wajah dokter tampan itu dengan lekat dan perlahan dia tersenyum. Entahlah, Suho juga merasa dia punya kenangan tentang Kris. tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena Kris hanya seorang dokter yang menanganinya pasca kecelakaan.

Suho memejamkan matanya erat dan mencoba berfikir mencari serpihan kenangan yang bisa dia ingat. Namun lagi-lagi kepalanya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sontak dia berhenti berfikir dan lebih memilih merilekskan pikirannya yang cukup berantakan.

Langkah kaki itu melewati sofa hendak menuju jendela dan sekedar menikmati cuaca yang sepertinya agak mendung. Lagipula Suho bosan karena dari kemarin hanya melihat ruangan kamarnya yang kotak dan sangat putih.

Kaki pemuda mungil itu terhenti mendadak saat melewati kaca yang menampilkan bayangannya. Kaca itu menempel di lemari. Mata beriris coklat itu melebar saat melihat tubuhnya. Dia batal membuka jendela dan malah memandang lakat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Sebuah suara erangan terdengar dan sama sekali tak membuat Suho beranjak dari depan cermin itu. Kris sudah terbangun dan dengan mengerang dia merentangkan tangannya karena tubuhnya masih lumayan kaku.

"Suho-ah, sudah bangun?"

Suho tak menjawab. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh sesuatu yang tergantung di lehernya. Dia menyentuh benda bulat berwarna perak itu. Sebuah cincin. Matanya benar-benar terpaku dan setelah itu dia meraba kalung dan cincin sebagai bandulnya itu.

"Suho? wae?"

Kris berdiri di belakang Suho yang kini berbalik sambil terus menyentuh kalungnya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Kris ikut membulatkan mata elangnya. Dia pikir Suho sudah mengingatnya. Dia juga berfikiran, Suho ingat sesuatu tentangnya, dan Kris harap itu benar.

"Yi Fan…"

Mata Suho bergerak gelisah dan tak berani menatap mata elang Kris yang tajam. Namun saat Kris mendekatinya beberapa langkah. Suho mendongak dan melihat Kris dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu dan sarat akan kebingungan.

"… apa … aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ini chapter panjang banget, gila Rae sampe kesel ngetiknya ! o.o**

**Iya sih, Senin depan Rae udah TO terakhir dan makin dekat dengan UN, makanya Rae bikin ini chapter panjang soalnya Rae yakin Rae bakal jarang-jarang update mulai sekarang T_T. Mianhe…**

**Oh ya, terima kasih doanya, saran dan reviewnya di chap 1 dan 2 kemaren… Rae tahu kok kalau Rae enggak jago bikin ff sedih, tapi Rae akan berusaha agar feelnya dapet ;D fighting!**

**Minta review lagi ya, sekalian doanya… readers memang benar-benar yang terbaik! MUAH!**

**Terima kasih lagi nih..**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan…**

**Annyeong! /deep bow/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Remember

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort (bisa jadi)

.

.

_**Kenyataan kalau kau tidak bisa mengingatku…**_

_**Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya…**_

**.**

**.**

**Remember**

**[Chapter 3]**

.

"… _apa … aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?"_

.

.

Sebaris kalimat yang mungkin terdengar biasa saja di telinga orang kali ini begitu membuat dada Kris bergemuruh hebat. Seluruh intonasi dan tekanan pada kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir merah muda Suho, kalimat yang pertama kali dia dengar hari ini…

_Mungkinkah Suho sudah mengingatnya?_

Kris diam dan Suho terlihat menanti jawabannya dengan tangan yang kini terkepal di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tergetar entah kenapa. Dan semua syaraf motoriknya seakan bekerja sama membuat tubuhnya kaku layaknya patung sekarang.

"Suho-ah…"

Perlahan Kris mendekati Suho, pikirannya mendadak kalut dan rasanya membingungkan. Apalagi saat Kris memanggil namanya, tubuhnya mengeluarkan reaksi cukup aneh.

**Aku mengenalmu Suho**

Suho menggeleng dan mundur perlahan saat Kris makin mendekatinya. Matanya terpejam dan dia sesekali menggigit bibirnya yang kini terasa kering dan pahit.

"Katakan! Apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelum aku terkena amnesia dan melupakan semuanya?" Suho bicara cukup lantang dan keras dengan tubuh yang makin bergetar hebat.

**Ini aku… Kris**

"Suho-ah, dengar…."

Kris tak tahu apa yang membuat Suho seperti ini sekarang, dengan mencoba menahan semua emosi dan perasaannya, Kris mendekati Suho, berusaha lembut dan menenangkannya.

**Kita memang saling mengenal**

"Ini semua membuatku bingung!"

Kris tertegun melihat Suho menjerit kecil dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya yang kini terasa nyeri dan air mata yang hampir keluar. Lelaki kurus itu mundur hingga punggungnya hampir menyentuh dinding yang dingin.

**Maaf…**

Segala yang terjadi saat itu membuat hati Kris terasa ditusuk benda tajam. Air mata Suho yang tumpah dan jeritan frustasinya membuat hatinya benar-benar sedih. Melihat orang yang biasanya tertawa dan kini mengerang kesakitan dalam segala hal yang asing di kepalanya membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

**Aku mohon maafkan aku Suho…**

Secepat kilat Kris menyambar tubuh mungil Suho dan mendekapnya dengan paksa sementara yang ada di antara lengannya itu hanya meronta. Namun apa daya, tenaga Kris lebih besar dari tubuh kurus Suho. Dan sekuat tenaga Kris menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar.

"Tunggu! Jangan seperti ini! Jawab aku Yi Fan…"

Tubuh itu menggeliat dan meronta dalam dekapan Kris, matanya masih berair dan air mata itu malah makin turun ke pipi putihnya yang chubby. Tangannya bergerak memukul lengan dan sesekali dada bidang dokter muda yang tampan itu.

"Mian Suho-ah…" Kris berbisik penuh penyesalan dan Suho sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengarnya. Tubuhnya masih meronta dan berharap Kris menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya tadi, bukan dengan sebuah dekapan erat seperti ini.

**Maaf karena telah membuatmu merasakan ini semua..**

"Ini semua membuatku lelah Yi Fan…"

Suho perlahan berhenti meronta dan meletakkan kedua telapaknya di lengan kokoh Kris yang berotot. Tangisan dan suara isakan makin terdengar jelas di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

**Maaf karena aku telah gagal melindungimu.**

Semua keluhan putus asa Suho makin membuat Kris ikut bersedih dan sekujur tubuhnya makin merasa sakit.

"… kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat semuanya?"

Dan Kris tahu Suho lebih sakit darinya yang hanya merawat dan menjaganya sekarang, Kris ingat, Suho merupakan pasien, yang pastinya menanggung kesakitan itu semua.

"… aku benar-benar putus asa…"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya dan Suho membalasnya. Kepalanya dia sembunyikan di dada Kris yang keras dan merasakan aroma maskulin tercium dari sana.

"…semuanya, semakin terasa sakit."

Dokter jangkung itu membiarkan posisi mereka berdua tetap seperti ini sambil mengelus punggung dan kepala Suho berulang kali. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyalurkan semangat untuk malaikat kecilnya itu. Kris tahu ini bukan perkara yang mudah. Kris tahu keadaan Suho dan dia yakin namja kurus ini mulai lelah menjalani hari dengan benda asing di semua yang dia pandang.

"Jangan menangis…"

Setelah beberapa menit ada dalam pelukan dengan diam, Kris mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa menenangkan Suho. berharap isakannya mereda dan menjadi tenang.

"Aku tahu rasanya pasti sangat berat, tapi aku mohon jangan putus asa," Kris lagi-lagi mengelus lengan dan punggung Suho yang kini mulai berhenti menangis. Terbukti dari dadanya yang tidak lagi berasa naik turun.

"Aku ada disini, membantumu, aku sudah berjanji…."

Suho mengangguk dan Kris melanjutkan ucapannya yang menganggantung, "…menjagamu, melindungimu, kau bisa percaya padaku."

.

.

Pelukan panjang itu terlepas dan dengan lembut Kris menggandeng tangan Suho menuju ranjang. Didudukkannya pria manis itu diatasnya dan Kris seperti biasa menarik bangku dan duduk di depan Suho yang berwajah sembab.

"Wajahmu jadi bengkak begini kalau menangis terus!" Kris menghapus air mata itu dengan ujung lengannya. Dan lagi-lagi pipi chubby selembut kue mochi itu bersemu merah, sedikit menghangat.

"Mian.." lirih Suho pelan.

Kris menggeleng "Untuk apa minta maaf? Tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun nanti datang, jangan berwajah menyedihkan begini!"

Kali ini Suho tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan menunduk, bergeming saat Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan washlap basah, menyebabkan wajahnya terlihat lebih segar.

"Yi Fan…"

Kris menoleh saat dia sedang melepaskan kaus kaki garis-garis di kedua telapak kaki Suho yang terasa dingin.

"Apa… pertanyaanku yang tadi itu benar?" tanyanya masih dengan nada penasaran.

Kris mendongak. Pertanyaan itu lagi, dan Kris harus segera menjawabnya sebelum Suho memikirkan hal tersebut hingga bertambah kepalanya sakit.

Namja jangkung itu duduk lagi di bangkunya dan memutar bola matanya gelisah.

"Kenapa… kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kris.

Suho mengedip dan perlahan menatap mata elang Kris dengan takut-takut. tangannya saling bertaut dan menarik nafas cukup panjang.

"Entah kepana… ini terdengar cukup aneh…" desah Suho perlahan, "…setiap melihatmu, aku seperti merasa bernostalgia."

Kris tanpa sengaja melebarkan matanya dan memandang Suho yang terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dia ucapkan sendiri.

"Waktu itu Baekhyun mengajarkanku cara memakai handphoneku kembali, saat aku melihat foto, aku terkejut, ada seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu, setiap gambar yang ada di sana membuatku memikirkanmu."

Suho perlahan menyentuh kalungnya sendiri.

"... dan entah kenapa, setiap aku melihat diriku sendiri di depan cermin dengan kalung ini, aku teringat seseorang, dan entah kenapa, itu terlihat sepertimu. Aku juga berfikir, entah ini kebetulan atau apapun, aku merasa, kita punya cincin yang sama…"

Kris mengedip cepat saat Suho menyentuh tangannya dengan kulit lembutnya. Suho tersenyum kecil dan sangat manis.

"Saat kau bicara, menyentuh, memelukku, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Pesan singkat, foto dan kalung yang aku punya, entah kenapa itu membuatku membayangkanmu."

Kris bertanya lagi, hal yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan dan Kris mengharapkan jawaban _'aku sudah mengingatmu'_ keluar dari mulut Suho.

"Jadi, apa kau mengingat orang itu?"

Suho menggeleng lemah "Aku, tidak bisa mengingatnya, aku tidak bisa ingat kejadian lalu, ini membuatku semakin lelah dan bingung Yi Fan, kepalaku, semakin terasa sakit saat mengingatnya!"

Kris diam, tertegun.

Suho belum mengingatnya.

Melihat diamnya Kris, Suho mendadak heran dan menepuk lengan Kris yang kokoh dan kuat. Dipanggilnya nama Kris dengan perlahan untuk menyadarkan namja tinggi yang sepertinya tengah melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu itu.

"Yi Fan…"

"…"

"…mian, aku tahu apa yang aku katakan ini terlalu bodoh dan aneh, sudah pasti ini semua salah, mana mungkin kita saling mengenal sebelumnya iya kan?"

"…."

"Yi Fan? kau tidak menjawabku?"

Kris mengangkat wajah dan perlahan menggeleng kecil "Bukan, apa yang kau katakan barusan tidak salah. Sama sekali bukan kesalahan."

"Yi Fan?"

"Kau benar, foto dan pesan di handphonemu itu benar, cincin kita sama itu juga benar dan tebakanmu yang pertama itu juga benar, semuanya benar…"

Mata Suho membualat , tangannya yang lemas langsung jatuh terkulai di atas pangkuannya yang sebelumnya dia letakkan di pundak Kris.

"Kita memang saling mengenal sebelumnya…"

"Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk "Aku dan kau, sudah saling mengenal sejak 3 tahun lalu, foto di handphonemu itu memang fotoku juga, kita sering berfoto bersama!"

"Aku benar-benar mengenalmu? Dan kau juga mengenalku?" tanya Suho lagi.

Kris mengangguk kecil.

Suho membinarkan matanya "Apa artinya, ingatanku mulai membaik?"

Lagi-lagi Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil "Tapi kau masih belum ingat tentangku kan? Kau hanya merasa mengingatku!"

"Jadi, aku adalah teman baik Yi Fan?" tanya Suho lagi.

_Teman?_

_Ah ya, semua ini hanya sebatas teman…_

"Seperti aku dan Baekhyun, apa aku dan Yi Fan terlihat seperti itu?"

Kris mengelus puncak kepala Suho dan tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban pasti "Yang jelas kita memang saling mengenal sebelumnya."

Bruk!

Kris sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Suho menghambur ke pelukannya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris. dengan wajah yang dia letakkan di bahu lebar milik dokter muda itu.

"Suho?"

"Aku… aku senang sekali…"

Kris membalas pelukan itu dan menyamankan posisinya hingga dia memangku tubuh mungilnya. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Suho dan meletakkan pantatnya di pahanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik namja berambut hitam kecoklatan itu.

"Meskipun aku belum mengingatmu sepenuhnya, meskipun semuanya masih terasa sangat asing…. Aku senang karena aku ternyata mengenalmu!"

Melihat wajah gembira Suho perlahan rasa kecewa karena Suho belum mengingatnya hilang. Ditepuknya punggung itu dan dibelainya alur tulang belakang Suho.

"Mian… aku tidak langsung mengatakannya!" desah Kris sedikit menyesal.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Pupil hitam milik Kris bergetar dan perlahan dia membelai pipi lembut Suho dan berkata sangat lirih.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya…"

"…tapi kenyataan bahwa kau tidak mengingatku, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima itu semua."

Alis Suho bertaut bingung dan dengan polosnya dia mengerjap, tanda dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kris.

"Kau ingat kan, aku dokter disini, kesehatan dan pulihnya kondisimu lebih penting dari perasaan dan emosiku sendiri!"

"Jadi, kau membiarkanku sembuh dulu?"

Kris mengangguk "Mengenalkanmu pada dirimu sendiri jauh lebih penting daripada aku. Menjaga dan melindungimu lebih penting daripada kau ingat denganku lebih dulu!"

Jadi ini alasannya Kris tidak mangatakan kalau dia sebenarnya adalah teman dekat Suho sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah kecelakaan dan Suho mengalami amnesia. Kris seorang dokter. Keselamatan dan kesehatan pasiennya lebih penting daripada perasaan pribadinya.

"Dan juga, kalau kau merasa cincin kita sama, memang ini sama. Aku memberikannya padamu satu bulan lalu saat kau ulang tahun. Karena terlalu besar, aku membuatkannya sebagai kalung dengan bandul cincin hadiahku!"

Suho meraba kalungnya dan tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih ya!"

Mata bulan sabit itu terbentuk lagi. Dan efeknya masih sama, membuat Kris beku seperti es.

"Sudah melindungiku dan menjagaku…"

"…meskipun aku belum mengingatmu Yi Fan, tapi aku janji akan segera ingat!"

Kris balas tersenyum dan entah kenapa, seiring dengan senyuman serta _eyesmile_ itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Diletakkannya kedua telapak tangannya di samping kepala Suho dan mengusak rambutnya gemas. Dia dekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka menyebabkan Kris bisa melihat wajah Suho yang memerah karena gugup dengan jelas.

Seperti kedua hati yang mulai menghangat itu, sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui sela jendela. menembus mendung dan menyusup masuk ke dalam bilik kamar itu. Seolah turut mewarnai ruang kamar nomor 224.

.

.

Suho selesai mandi dan kini Kris meminta suster Ji Eun untuk menjaga Suho selama dirinya membersihkan diri dan bersiap serta mengisi absen. Masih jam 8 pagi dan rumah sakit masih terlihat lengang. Angin bertiup makin kencang menandakan musim dingin mulai mencium ujung utara pantai Korea.

Cukup mudah meyakinkan Suho untuk percaya pada suster Ji Eun. Karena suster muda nan cantik itu memang sudah akrab dengan Suho sebelumnya dan merupakan orang yang menyenangkan. Ji Eun juga mengantarkan sarapan untuk Suho.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, kau bisa serahkan dia padaku!" Kris masuk ke ruangan dan Suho bisa melihatnya terlihat lebih segar dan ehm… lebih tampan.

"Ah iya, dia belum selesai makan, nanti aku akan kesini lagi untuk mengambil tempatnya, permisi dulu, cepat sembuh ya!" Ji Eun yang sebelumnya membereskan ruangan itu tersenyum, lalu lekas keluar dari kamar karena tugasnya masih banyak.

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

Suho menggeleng begitu Kris menawarkan dirinya untuk sekedar menyuapinya seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah bisa makan sendiri!"

Kris mengusap kepala Suho dan tersenyum kecil, dia duduk di bangku biasa dan mengeluarkan berbagai peralatan dari laci dan lemari yang ada di kamar itu.

"Yi Fan mau apa?"

Kris mengeluarkan berbagai alat yang hanya bisa membuat Suho mengernyit heran. Bentuk yang sangat aneh dan semuanya berbau obat.

"Mengganti perbanmu dan mengecek kesehatanmu sebentar, makanlah dulu, nanti selesai makan aku akan memeriksamu!"

Namja manis itu mengangguk kecil dan beberapa menit kemudian dia menghentikan makannya. Suho tidak menghabiskannya dengan alasan dia sudah kenyang dan tidak berselera makan lagi. Lagipula, dia berfikiran makanan rumah sakit rasanya aneh.

Kris menghadapkan tubuh Suho ke arahnya dan mulai membuka balutan perban itu. Dan belum apa-apa Suho sudah memejamkan matanya karena takut merasa kesakitan. Tangannya mengepal erat dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak perlu takut, lukamu sudah kering dan tidak akan terasa sakit. Kalaupun sakit itu tidak seperti kemarin kok, buka matamu!"

Kris terkekeh dan Suho pelan-pelan membuka matanya. dirasakannya cairan dingin di atas kapas mengenai sekitaran lukanya yang sering berdenyut karena nyeri.

Suho juga hanya bisa diam sambil melihat Kris yang selesai mengganti perban di kepalanya. Dokter muda itu selanjutnya mengukur tekanan darah, suhu tubuh dan detak jantung.

"Apa, aku masih sakit?"

Kris mengangguk kecil "Tekanan darahmu sangat rendah, suhu tubuh juga masih cukup tinggi."

"Ah begitu…"

Namja tinggi itu berdiri dan membereskan peralatannya, mengisi sesuatu di sebuah kertas yang berjumlah 4 lembar itu dan menyimpan kembali penanya dalam saku jas dokternya yang selalu terlihat putih itu.

Tok tok!

Pintu terbuka menyebabkan Kris serta Suho menoleh ke belakang dia melihat dua orang manusia. Yang satu mungil dan manis serta yang satu lagi sangat tinggi dan membawa tas kertas.

"Suho-ah! Annyyeong!"

"Annyeong!"

Suho menjawab salam dan seketika itu dia menarik lengan Kris melihat orang berperawakan tinggi dan berpakaian dengan kemeja kotak serta celana jeans itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Annyeong Suho! kau ingat aku? Park Chanyeol!"

Mata angel itu mengedip tak mengerti, lalu dia menggeleng pelan dan semakin mencengkram erat lengan Kris yang kokoh dan kuat, seperti biasa reaksi pertamanya melihat orang baru, Suho selalu merasa ketakutan dan tidak aman.

"Jangan takut, dia temanku, temanmu juga… dia orang baik. tenang saja!"

Suho perlahan tersenyum dan meregangkan cengkramannya, dia membalas uluran tangan lebar milik Chanyeol dan menerima bungkusan itu darinya.

"Aku dengar dari Baekhyun kau kecelakaan dan mengalami amnesia, aku kesini untuk menjengukmu, cepat sembuh ya… lalu main lagi ke toko rotiku! Oh ya Kris! annyeong!"

"Toko roti?"

Kris membelai pundak sempit Suho dan menjelaskan sekilas tentang pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol ini.

Chanyeol merupakan teman kecil Kris dan dulu kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Kris. mereka berdua teman dekat dan sampai saat ini masih berhubungan baik. tapi Chanyeol berhenti kuliah sejak ibunya meninggal dunia, akhirnya dia memilih membantu ayahnya mengurusi toko roti miliknya yang sudah lama berdiri. Baekhyun, Suho dan Kris sering mengunjungi toko roti itu dan berbagi cerita disana selain café yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

"Ah, terima kasih ya," Suho tersenyum kecil dan membuka bungkusan itu menyebabkan aroma roti rasa kopi menyeruak dan membuat mata Suho berbinar.

"… terima kasih sudah membawakanku ini, tapi mian, aku belum bisa ingat apa-apa…"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dan menggeleng ringan "Tenang saja, jangan merasa terbebani dengan itu, tidak apa-apa kok, nanti juga kau akan ingat, aku akan membantumu! Kau bisa percaya padaku!"

Suho kini mengangguk kecil dan beralih pada Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan macam-macam benda dari tasnya. Banyak benda seperti album foto dan buku-buku.

"Ini apa?"

Suho menunjuk sebuah tumpukan kertas warna warni berbentuk persegi yang berada dalam bungkusan 10 plastik.

"Ini kertas origami!"

"Origami?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka satu bungkusnya, menarik dua lembar warna sekaligus yaitu warna biru dan merah.

"Kata orang-orang, jika membuat 1000 origami burung bangau, maka seseorang akan sembuh dari penyakit apapun!"

Mata Suho berbinar cerah "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyerahkan satu lembar kertas berwarna biru pada Suho "Memang cuma mitos, namun siapa tahu berhasil, kalau kita membuat seribu, mungkin kau bisa ingat semuanya!"

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku ingin membuatnya!"

Kris tersenyum dari jauh saat Suho bersemangat dan melupakan segala kemurungannya tadi pagi. Lagipula, dia sudah lebih mudah percaya pada orang. Terbukti dari dia yang sudah mulai akrab dengan Chanyeol dan tidak merasa canggung.

Kris hanya bisa melihatnya, melindunginya dan menjaganya, berusaha mengurangi bebannya dan seluruh rasa sakit yang Suho derita.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang bersamaan saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 karena Baekhyun harus kuliah serta Chanyeol harus kembali membantu ayahnya bekerja. Suho tidak keberatan dan berjanji akan menyelesaikan origami itu secepatnya agar dia bisa ingat lebih cepat.

"Yi Fan?"

Kris menoleh "Ya?"

Suho menyodorkan selembar kertas origami berwarna hijau dan Kris hanya mengedip tidak mengerti. Suho tetap menggoyangkan kertas itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa Yi Fan tidak mau membantuku?"

Kris mendekati dan meraih kertas origami itu dari tangan Suho. dan sebelum Suho melepaskan tangannya, namja manis itu mengucapkan sebaris kalimat.

"Mungkin aku akan bisa mengingatmu dengan ini…"

Dokter itu diam sebelum balas tersenyum, lalu dia mulai melipat kertas origami itu dengan cekatan, dan meletakkan hasilnya di atas meja nakas.

1000 burung bangau…

Kalaupun itu bisa benar-benar membuat Suho mengingatnya, mungkin sejuta burung bangau pun Kris akan rela membuatnya.

.

.

Suho meletakkan burung bagau yang entah keberapa itu ke dalam sebuah kotak kardus berwarna putih bekas kardus obat yang Kris minta dari bagian farmasi.

"Suho-ah?" Kris bertanya pada Suho yang masih duduk di ranjang dengan tangan mengerjakan sebuah burung bangau.

"Hm?"

"Kau mau keluar?"

Suho berhenti saat dia sudah menyelesaikan bagian sayap dan tinggal paruhnya, kepalanya berputar menghadap Kris dan mengerjapkan matanya "Bolehkah?"

Kris mengangguk kecil "Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan! Kau bisa berjalan dengan baik kan?"

Dengan gaya layaknya anak kecil, Suho bersorak lalu segera turun dari ranjang dan memakai sandal bulu-bulu miliknya.

Melihat antusiasme Suho, Kris mengambil jaket dari lemari dan memakaikannya ke tubuh mungil Suho. sedikit kebesaran sih, namun tidak masalah karena udaranya cukup dingin.

"Kita kemana?" tanyanya saat Kris menggandengan telapak tangannya yang terasa lembut.

"Berkeliling. Aku tidak yakin kau boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi aku mengajakmu berkeliling di area rumah sakit saja. Tidak masalah kan?"

Suho mengangguk kencang dan dia makin mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan milik Kris saat dokter tinggi itu membuka pintu rumah sakit dan terlihatlah suasana cukup ramai yang didominasi oleh perawat dan pasien serta keluarganya. Kris juga beberapa kali menunduk pada dokter-dokter yang lebih tua darinya.

"Waaahhh!" Suho menempelkan wajah dan kedua tangannya pada kaca dan melihat jalanan kota dari gedung rumah sakit yang tinggi.

"Wuaahhh hebat!" Suho bergumam dan Kris melihatnya dengan tersenyum, seperti melihat anak-anak yang baru kali ini melihat gedung dan rumah yang terlihat sangat kecil.

"Jangan kau tempelkan kepalamu begitu, nanti lukamu terasa sakit!"

Suho menjauh. Dan masih melonjak-lonjak senang, dia berlari-lari di koridor yang cukup sepi itu dan menempelkan tangannya di kaca.

"Ayo kita turun, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!" Kris menghentikan aksi Suho yang memang agak memalukan jika dilihat.

Namun tidak masalah, selama bibir itu menyunggingkan senyuman dan air mata itu tidak tumpah, Kris bersedia melakukan apapun.

Diulurkannya tangan kekarnya dan Suho langsung menautkan jemarinya dengan erat. Kris menekan tombol lift lalu segera turun ke lantai bawah.

.

.

Suho berlarian di antara pohon-pohon di taman belakang. Pohon maple yang tinggi dan daunnya mulai berwarna merah dan kuning serta pucuk-pucuknya yang mulai jatuh membuat Suho entah kenapa merasa senang. Dia berlari-lari sambil berusaha meraih pucuk-pucuknya diselingi tertawa dan Kris hanya melihatnya sambil berdiri di sandaran pohon maple yang kokoh.

Taman belakang ini memang cukup sepi saat musim seperti sekarang dikarenakan banyak pasien yang dilarang keluar karena cuaca mendingin.

Kris berjalan dan berdiri diantara pohon-pohon yang tumbuh besar dan punya batang hitam legam. Memperhatikan tempat yang selalu dia gunakan untuk menyendiri saat pikirannya gelisah.

Bruak!

Tubuhnya terhempas ke arah tumpukan daun kering membuatnya berhamburan dengan seseorang berdiri di atasnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan terselip serpihan daun-daun.

"Yi Fan maaf, aku tidak melihatmu saat berlari!"

Suho yang kini telungkup di atas tubuh terlentang Kris mengerjapkan matanya dan menunduk menyesal, dia pikir Kris akan marah karena dia menubruknya dengan tidak sopan dan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Detik berikutnya Suho merasakan kepalanya dibelai lembut dan disingkirkannya beberapa helai daun yang menyangkut. Lagi-lagi membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Menyenangkan hum?"

Ditanya begitu, Suho mengangguk kecil dan tangannya dia letakkan di dada bidang Kris. dibalasnya perlakuan Suho dengan meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang ramping Suho.

Kedua mata itu beradu dan entah kenapa Suho rasanya enggan menyingkir dari atas tubuh atletis Kris dan malah tangannya meremas kemeja depannya. Semuanya tampak begitu alami dan keduanya tidak menyadari kalau posisi seperti ini bisa menimbulkan salah paham jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk sebelum seseorang melihat kita berdua, Suho!"

Mata angel itu mengerjap dan pikiran yang semula keluar dari otaknya itu kembali normal. Kris menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan membuat Suho ada dalam rengkuhan sebelah tangannya. Tak peduli dengan tubuh mereka yang kotor dan berantakan.

Suho merasa ini begitu nyaman.

"Tunggu! Jangan!"

Suho sedikit berteriak kecil saat Kris mundur dan melepaskan pelukannya. Jemari mungil yang lentik miliknya menggenggam kemeja Kris dengan kuat. Seolah mengatakan Kris untuk diam.

"Ada apa?"

Suho menggeleng kecil sebelum menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah dagu Kris dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang dokter tersebut.

"Aku ingin seperti ini dulu… aku mohon, sebentar saja!"

Angin bertiup dan entah kenapa Kris merasakan yang lain. Bukan angin dingin yang membawa bulir tipis es namun semuanya terasa hangat. Bukan juga suhu dingin yang jatuh hampir 0 derajat, Kris merasa seperti suhu musim panas sekarang.

Kris merasakan wajahnya memerah dan entah kenapa jantungnya bergerak cepat saat itu. Lebih cepat daripada orang yang selesai berlari. Dan juga lebih merasa gugup daripada dipandangi dosen bermata galak saat sidang skripsi di waktu kuliahnya dulu.

Suho terus saja sembunyi dan mengusakkan kepalanya perlahan. Kris tersenyum lembut dan menarik Suho mendekat hingga kini namja manis itu ada di antara 2 kakinya, dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pinggangnya yang ramping lalu ditepuknya punggung sempit itu.

"Lama juga tidak masalah…" desisnya pelan di telinga Suho yang memerah.

"…"

"…selama yang kau mau, selama kau merasa nyaman, aku tidak keberatan!"

Suho mengangguk dalam pelukannya, tubuhnya yang sebelumnya sedikit dingin karena diterpa angin terus menerus mendadak berubah. Dadanya sesak, dan rasanya perutnya tidak nyaman. Seperti ada yang menggelitik dan itu hanya dia rasakan saat dia ada bersama Kris.

_Tidak masalah memang, selama yang kau mau, bersandarlah padaku, Suho._

.

.

Matahari sudah turun dan menghilang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang digantikan oleh bulan tipis yang berpendar dengan pucat dan angin kering yang dingin mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah!"

Kris menutup gorden jendela dan melirik jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hari ini mereka banyak berjalan hingga Kris pikir Suho akan merasa kelelahan.

"Yi Fan tidur disini lagi?" tanya Suho sambil duduk di atas ranjang sebelum Kris yang sudah mengganti baju dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam mendekatinya sambil mengangguk.

"Kau pasti lelah karena seharian tadi jalan-jalan. Tidurlah dan jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting!"

Suho mengangguk dan Kris memberikan belaian singkat di rambut lembut Suho sebelum membiarkan tubuh mungil itu tertidur. Setelah dirasa Suho sudah tidur Kris membersihkan sedikit kamar itu dan merebahkan dirinya yang lelah di sofa panjang disana, dengan ditemani selimut dan bantal empuk.

Kris tahu kalau tubuhnya pasti sakit kalau kembali tidur di tempat sempit itu, namun apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Suho sendirian tanpa pengawasan siapapun.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kris untuk jatuh ke alam mimpi karena memang sudah pada dasarnya kalau tubuhnya lelah maka dia tidak akan bisa berkompromi.

.

.

"Eungh.."

Suara rintihan cukup terdengar jelas di kamar rumah sakit. Dan makin terdengar jelas setiap detiknya, padahal jam sudah melewati tengah malam.

Kris membuka mata, melihat Suho gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya, memutar tubuh ringkihnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terkadang dia telungkup dan terlentang. Namun suara rintihan itu masih terdengar. namja tinggi itu bangkit dan berdiri untuk mendekati Suho yang dia pikir bermimpi buruk.

"Suho-ah? Belum tidur?"

Suho menggeleng lemah dengan isakan kecil di akhir gelengannya "Aku… tidak bisa tidur!"

"Sudah tenanglah, aku akan menemanimu!"

Suho menggeleng lagi dan kali ini Kris sedikit bingung dengan maksudnya. Tapi dia sedikit terkejut saat Suho memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan memeluk Kris.

"Ada apa?"

Pelukan itu masih belum terlepas dan sepertinya Kris bisa menangkap maksud dari namja mungil yang mengeluarkan isakan halus di hadapannya ini. maksud dari pelukan malu-malu dan sangat erat itu serta tatapan memohonnya yang terlihat dari lampu remang berwarna kuning malam itu.

Kris melepaskan pelukan sepihak Suho dan membelai pipinya yang masih terasa lembut. Dia lepas alas kakinya dan perlahan ikut naik ke atas ranjang yang berukuran single itu. Suho menghentikan isakannya saat mengetahui Kris berbaring di sampingnya yang masih duduk.

"Mau tidur denganku?"

Dengan wajah polosnya Suho mengangguk kecil dan segera ikut merebahkan diri, hingga tercipta jarak di antara keduanya yang kini berhadapan.

"Mendekatlah, aku akan membuatmu tertidur!"

Seperti cacing Suho menggeliat dan menyambut rengkuhan Kris yang terasa nyaman seperti biasa. Matanya terpejam saat Kris menaikkan selimut dan membelai berkali-kali pipi juga menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Aku tahu ini sempit, maaf ne?"

Suho menggeleng kecil "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya serak "Aku suka kalau Yi Fan berada dekat denganku!"

"Aku juga…. tidak keberatan!"

Kris melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Suho dan menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka menempel. Sementara Suho meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Kris dan membiarkan dagu Kris menyentuh kepalanya.

Angel mungil itu berjengit saat Kris mengusap punggung hingga tengkuk dan kepalanya. Menyingkirkan poni di dahnya sambil terus menatapnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa, perasaan berdebar itu muncul lagi dan perutnya melilit dengan cepat.

"Dulu… waktu aku tidak bisa tidur karena insomnia, kau selalu ke rumahku dan mengajakku tidur bersama!" bisik Kris saat dia tahu Suho belum bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Dulu? benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk kecil "Kau selalu memelukku dengan erat dan berbagi selimut tebal di tempat tidur sambil menempel seperti ini!"

Suho terdiam dan menyimak ucapan Kris akan kenangan mereka berdua.

"Atau kau membuatkanku susu hangat disertai sepiring biscuit dan memijat badanku kalau aku mengeluh kelelahan setelah bekerja dan megerjakan tugas…"

"…kau selalu memelukku dengan erat dan tidak membiarkanku bergerak, padahal kita ada di ranjang yang cukup luas, atau kau selalu menyanyikan lagu tidur untukku!"

Suho mengerjap "Lagu?"

"Jangan suruh aku menyanyikannya, suaraku jelek!" desis Kris membuat Suho terkikik geli dan menempelkan batang hidungnya pada ceruk leher Kris yang wanginya begitu maskulin seperti biasa.

"Sudah mengantuk?" tanya Kris saat melihat mata Suho yang sudah agak berat dan berkali-kali menguap serta makin nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi, kau selalu bisa membuatku tertidur dengan nyaman saat kau melakukan ini!"

Suho terkejut saat Kris mengecup singkat dahinya. Membawanya dalam dekapan erat dan menepuk ringan punggungnya.

"Tidurlah.."

Kris bisa merasakan Suho mengangguk kecil sebelum dia menggeliat manja dan membuat tubuh mereka makin lengket, lama-kelamaan setelah kecupan singkat itu Kris berikan untuk Suho, namja mungil itu tertidur dan terdengar dengkuran halus dari sana.

Kedua manusia dalam balutan selimut bed cover itu tersenyum kecil, dan keduanya berharap dalam hati agar malam terasa lebih panjang dan matahari akan kesiangan hingga pagi bisa ditunda. Hingga rasa hangat dari pelukan di atas ranjang ini bisa terasa lebih lama.

.

.

Hal yang paling Kris sukai di dunia ini selain senyuman, suara tawa seorang Kim Joon Myun dan minum kopi adalah saat melihat wajah polos Suho yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak di pagi hari, dengan dengkuran halus serta desisan nafas yang teratur.

Seperti pagi ini.

Masih jam 5 pagi dan Kris tidak ingin mengacaukan tidur Suho yang nyenyak. Namja mungil itu jatuh tertidur jam 1 dini hari dan tidak adil jika membangunkannya sepagi ini.

Dengan perlahan Kris turun dari ranjang dan sengaja tidak membuka gorden jendela. namja tinggi itu membersihkan ruangan dan bersiap untuk membersihkan diri, sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku mengingat 2 hari ini dia tidur dengan posisi tidak terlalu nyaman.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapi, Kris membeli makanan, hanya sebuah roti dan susu kotak di mesin penjual otomatis. Sebelum Kris akhirnya kembali ke kamar Suho dan mendapati namja bermarga Kim itu belum bangun dan masih nyaman di tempat tidur. Daripada menganggu Suho, lebih baik Kris keluar saja dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kamar.

"Kris!"

Kris menoleh, tangannya yang ada di saku jasnya mendadak dia keluarkan.

"Zhoumi hyung!"

Zhoumi merupakan senior Kris di rumah sakit ini. mereka memang bukan saudara kandung tapi Kris menganggapnya seperti kakak sendiri. Lagipula dokter spesialis bedah itu suka membantunya dan memberinnya saran.

"Masih mengurus Suho?" tanya Zhoumi sambil duduk di samping Kris yang balas mengangguk.

Zhoumi memang juga mengenal dan cukup akrab dengan Suho. dokter yang lebih tua dari Kris dan berwajah tampan itu suka membantu Suho mengerjakan tugasnya saat jam istirahat.

"Ada kemajuan?"

Kris mendesah kecil dan tersenyum hambar "Sedikit. Dia lebih mudah percaya pada orang. Dia berkata kalau dia merasa pernah mengenalku!"

"Dia mengingatmu?"

Kris menggeleng kecil dan menenggak habis susu dalam karton itu sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat "Kan aku sudah bilang hyung, dia hanya merasa pernah mengingatku saja, bukan berarti dia ingat!"

Zhoumi mengerti kalau juniornya yang kini tengah menghela nafas panjang itu tengah dalam situasi yang tidak baik mengingat Suho yang tak kunjung mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya, dan orang tuanya?"

Kris menggeleng tapi perlahan dia membuka lebar matanya "Tunggu… orang tua?"

"Jangan bilang kau belum menguhubungi pihak keluarganya Kris?"

Dokter muda berambut pirang itu menggeleng dan Zhoumi kini berubah ekspresi dari prihatin menjadi sedikit marah dan gemas.

"Ya tuhan! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa belum memberitahu orang tuanya? Kau dekat dengan Suho kan? Kau pasti tahu orang tuanya ada di mana, apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana khawatirnya mereka nanti?"

Kini Kris merasa bersalah. bagaimana bisa dia begitu tolol sehingga lupa poin penting itu. Orang tua Suho juga harus dihubungi! Bodoh!

"Aku tidak tahu orang tuanya hyung, aku hanya pernah bertemu dua kali dan tidak terlalu dekat, mereka hanya tahu aku dokter dan teman baik Suho. aku juga tidak punya nomor untuk dihubungi dan aku tidak mengerti sekarang mereka tinggal dimana. Yang jelas, Suho tinggal sendirian dan orang tuanya bekerja!"

"Apa Suho bawa ponsel?" tanya Zhoumi setelah berfikir.

"Ah iya!"

"Kau tahu kunci ponselnya?"

Kris angkat bahu "Setahuku ponselnya tidak bernah ada kunci atau kata sandinya!"

"Lihat disana dan cari nomor telepon orang tuanya, lalu segera hubungi dan katakan untuk segera menemui putranya!"

Kris mengangguk lalu segera melesat ke kamar Suho setelah berpamitan pada Zhoumi. Bagaimanapun Kris tidak boleh egois. Kris tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai Suho dan sudah berjanji menjaga serta melindunginya. Tapi orang tua dari orang yang dia cintai itu masih punya hak untuk menjaga Suho lebih di atasnya.

Sambil menunggu nada sambung, Kris melangkah menuju ruangannya dan membiarkan Suho masih mendengkur di ranjangnya.

Setelah nada sambung itu berhenti, Kris bisa mendengar seorang laki-laki menjawab panggilannya dengan sebuah salam.

"_Yeoboseyo…"_

.

.

Kris duduk di bangku dekat ranjang Suho, dia tersenyum kecil melihat namja manis itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka matanya menampakkan iris coklatnya yang lembut. Memang Kris menemaninya kembali setelah menelepon orang tua Suho.

"Yi Fan…"

Senyuman Kris menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya dan dia membelai rambut Suho yang masih terasa halus.

Suho duduk dan menyibak selimut memandangi Kris dengan wajah kuyu khas orang bangun tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan Suho merasa tidurnya benar-benar nyaman.

"Sudah bangun? Lihat wajahmu sampai lengket!"

Lelaki yang lebih muda dari Kris itu mengucek matanya yang masih terbiasa dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke ruangan berdinding putih itu.

"Eunghh!"

Kris berdiri dan tertawa kecil melihat tubuh mungil itu menggeliat sambil melenguh panjang, tangannya terentang ke depan untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya.

Tampaknya Kris salah mengartikan dari gerakan tangan Suho yang merentang. Namja yang berstatus sebagai dokter baru itu langsung memeluk Suho dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan seperti koala.

"Dokter…"

Suho mencengkram jas dokter Kris bagian belakang dan wajahnya mulai terlihat semburat kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya.

"Kau mau aku turunkan?"

Suho menggeleng manja "Jangan sekarang."

Tawa terdengar nyaring dari kedua mulut Kris dan Suho saat namja tinggi membawa Suho berputar-putar dalam gendongannya sebelum akhirnya berhenti di dekat jendela sambil melihat suasana halaman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi dedaunan kering.

"Baekhyun menghubungiku, katanya hari ini dia tidak bisa menjengukmu!"

Suho memejukan bibir bawahnya. Mempoutkan bibir salah satu kebiasaan Suho dan membuat Kris ingin sekali menciumnya.

"Kenapa? Chanyeol juga?"

Kris menyamankan gendongan itu dan membuat tubuh ringan Suho sedikit bergerak, "Chanyeol kan bekerja di toko rotinya, jadi wajar saja kalau dia tidak bisa sering-sering menjengukmu! Baekhyun bilang, dia ada banyak tugas dan harus mengikuti kelas remedial, katanya juga dia harus membantu kakaknya membersihkan gudang rumahnya."

"Apa Yi Fan juga sibuk hari ini?"

Kris terkekeh mendengar nada cemas Suho "Mungkin. Aku akan sibuk mengurusmu!"

Guratan merah itu makin terlihat dan Kris merasa makin gemas dengan namja yang dia sukai ini, didekatkannya dahi mereka dan menggesekkan hidunya dengan hidung kecil Suho sebentar dengan gemas.

"Aku akan membersihkan dirimu, turun ya!"

Suho melorot turun dan Kris menggandeng tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya disana. Setelah mandi Kris mengganti piama Suho dengan piama bersih dari lemari dan menyisir rambut serta memberikan lotion ke kulit putih susu milik Suho.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan kedatangan tamu, jadi tubuhmu harus bersih!"

Memang orang tua Suho akan datang sebentar lagi. Begitu Kris menghubungi orang tua Suho, mereka mengatakan akan ke Seouk dengan naik pesawat paling cepat saat itu juga. orang tua Suho saat itu ada di Mokpo dan mungkin akan sampai di Seoul beberapa saat lagi.

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar melihat Kris yang mengoleskan lotion beraroma lavender itu ke tubuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi suster Ji Eun pasti datang dan memberikan sarapan, kau harus memakan semuanya! Mengerti kan?" nasihat Kris sambil menutup botol body lotion itu dan menyimpannya. Diliriknya wajah Suho yang sedikit cemeberut, dia tahu, Suho benci dengan makanan rumah sakit yang tidak ada rasanya – kecuali bubur kacang merah dan sup kimchi.

"Kalau sudah sembuh, aku akan membelikanmu banyak makanan enak! Jadi kau harus makan makanan rumah sakit dulu kalau mau sembuh!"

Mata bening itu berpendar menyala "Benarkah? janji?"

"Janji! Aku akan membelikanmu makanan apapun yang kau mau!" Kris tertawa ringan seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan Suho yang sedikit basah di ujungnya karena air saat membasuh wajah tadi.

Sejenak kemudian, Kris merasakan ponselnya berdering dan dia segera menjauh dari hadapan Suho, namja mungil itu menatapnya sedikit bingung namun dia tidak terlalu curiga, Suho pikir itu mungkin salah satu pasien atau atasannya.

"Suho-ah, aku ada pekerjaan sebentar. Kalau suster Ji Eun datang kau harus makan ne?"

Kris mengantungi smartphonenya dan mengelus rambut Suho sekali lagi sebelum meraih map hijau di meja nakas dan bersiap keluar kamar.

"Nanti kembali kan?" tanya Suho khawatir. Dia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan dia berharap Kris akan kembali setidaknya saat dia selesai sarapan.

Namja bermarga Wu itu mengangguk, "Jangan pergi sendirian, aku ada di ruanganku, kalau ada masalah segera kesana. Kau tahu kan?"

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis saat tubuh Kris perlahan hilang dari balik pintu. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil remote TV. Suho ingin melihat beberapa berita untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya dan menunggu suster Ji Eun datang.

.

.

"Maaf baru memberitahu anda berdua hari ini, Suho mengalami kecelakaan 2 hari yang lalu. Dia korban tabrak lari dan untungnya tidak menderita luka fisik yang serius."

Kris berucap dengan hati-hati pada nyonya dan Tuan Kim yang sedang menyimak penjelasannya di ruangannya saat itu.

"Kau itu Wu Yi Fan kan? Kalau tidak salah putraku berteman denganmu!"

Kris mengangguk, saat Nyonya Kim menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak asing "Ya, saya juga yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang dokter?"

"Maaf, Suho terkena amnesia traumatic…"

Tuan Kim mengerutkan dahi "Amnesia?"

"Dia belum bisa mengingat siapapun sekarang. selain itu, banyak sekali kemampuan dasar yang masih belum lancar dia lakukan. mengenali benda dan tempat dia masih sedikit kesulitan, itu sebabnya aku masih belum bisa langsung mempersilahkan anda bertemu dengan Suho. saya tidak bisa membuat Suho ketakutan karena melihat orang yang dimatanya adalah orang baru."

"Apa itu artinya dia tidak mengenali kami selaku orang tuanya?"

Kris menggeleng dan sekarang Nyonya Kim mulai terlihat mengeluarkan air mata karena sedih. Putra tunggalnya itu tidak mengingatnya merupakan pukulan keras baginya yang merupakan seorang ibu.

"Seorang yang baru bertemu dengan Suho setelah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan amnesia itu harus bisa membuat Suho percaya padanya, kita tidak boleh membuatnya sedih dan harus menciptakan suasana yang baik dihadapannya."

"Tapi, dia akan bisa mengingat kami kan?"

Kris mendesah pelan "Orang yang akan cepat Suho ingat adalah orang yang dekat dengan Suho sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan. Teman-temannya, sahabat dan orang yang biasa ada di kehidupan sehari-harinya lebih mudah dia ingat dan mendapatkan rasa percayanya."

Tuan Kim menepuk punggung istrinya yang menangis. Dia memandang wanita berambut coklat itu seolah mengatakan bahwa Suho, anaknya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi dia tetap bisa hidup normal kan?"

Kris mengangguk "Saat melihat hasil tes, tidak ada kerusakan serius selain amnesia dan memar di dahi. Dia bisa hidup normal dan mengingat semuanya pelan-pelan!"

"Tapi dokter, kami berdua meninggalkan Suho sekitar 3 tahun ini dan hanya bertemu sekitar 2 sampai 3 kali setahun dan jarang bertelepon. Kami khawatir Suho tidak bisa mengingat kami selaku orang tua karena kami tidak berhubungan dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini!"

"Itulah sedikit masalahnya Tuan, akan sulit bagi Suho untuk mengingat karena anda bukan orang sehari-hari yang dekat dengan putra anda khususnya sebelum Suho kecelakaan."

Nyonya Kim menghapus air matanya saat Kris menyodorkan kotak tisu kepada wanita cantik itu "Tapi kenapa harus Suho? dia anak yang sangat baik!"

Kris hanya menampakkan wajah sedikit sendu. Benar saja, kenapa harus Suho yang merupakan namja periang dan baik hati.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu," lirihnya menyesal. Karena dalam hati Kris juga bertanya hal yang sama.

"Kami tidak bisa terus mendampingi dia di sini dokter, apa Suho bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Aa… maaf, apa yang barusan ada katakan?"

Kris tergagap begitu mendengar Tuan Kim yang berbicara dengan kesan akan membawa Suho pergi dari sisinya.

"Kami punya bisnis penting yang harus diselesaikan, dan kami tidak bisa menjaga Suho terus disini. Kalaupun Suho keluar, kami tidak bisa membiarkan Suho dengan keadaan amnesia tinggal sendirian di rumah. Mungkin kami harus membawanya ikut ke jepang setelah ini!"

Kris mengerjap cepat "Membawanya?"

"Dia bilang Suho bisa hidup normal kan?"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk kecil "Benar, mungkin kita bisa membawanya dan menjaganya sendiri."

"Kami tidak bisa terus meninggalakan pekerjaan kami. Lagipula, Suho tidak bisa hidup sendirian, kami akan membawa Suho saja…"

.

.

Bosan menonton TV dan sarapannya telah tandas sedari tadi, Suho mendengus panjang-pendek karena Kris belum juga kembali. Suho menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang dan mengambil kertas origami di meja nakas mulai melanjutkan membuat 1000 origami burung bagau agar dia bisa ingat lebih cepat.

Namun saat Suho selesai membentuk sayap burung tersebut, dia lupa bagaimana cara membentuk kepala dan ekor burung itu. Dengan perlahan Suho memakai sandalnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Berlajan dengan hati-hati menuju ruangan Kris yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya.

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit karena Suho mendorongnya. Sebetulnya Suho ingin memnita Kris untuk membantunya, namun urung karena dia mendengar Kris sedang bercakap-cakap serius.

Tidak bermaksud menguping sebenarnya, namun Suho mendengar namanya beberapa kali disebut dalam percakapan tersebut membuatnya penasaran.

"_Kami punya bisnis penting yang harus diselesaikan, dan kami tidak bisa menjaga Suho terus disini. Kalaupun Suho keluar, kami tidak bisa membiarkan Suho dengan keadaan amnesia tinggal sendirian di rumah. Mungkin kami harus membawanya ikut ke jepang setelah ini!"_

"_Benar, mungkin kita bisa membawa Suho dan menjaganya sendiri."_

"_Dia bilang Suho bisa hidup normal kan?"_

"_Kami tidak bisa terus meninggalakan pekerjaan kami. Lagipula, Suho tidak bisa hidup sendirian, kami akan membawa Suho saja…"_

Mata Suho membulat mendengar percakapan itu. Apa maksudnya dengan membawanya pergi? Kenapa Kris membiarkannya akan dibawa dengan orang lain? Jadi maksud Kris kalau dia kedatangan tamu adalah orang yang akan membawanya pergi dari sini?

Ini tidak adil.

Suho menggeleng keras dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan burung bangau setengah jadi dalam genggamannya. Air matanya turun dan dia berbalik sambil menutup telinga lalu segera beranjak dari sana. Tak mau mendengar lagi percakapan tersebut dan dadanya perlahan dijalari rasa yang sesak.

Tidak…

Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh membawa Suho pergi.

Suho masih ingin tinggal disini lebih lama…

…lebih sama bersama Kris.

.

.

"Saya akan memikirkan untukmembawa Suho keluar, keadaan Suho belum pulih benar Tuan dan Nyonya Kim," ucap Kris sambil membungkuk dan segera mengantarkan orang tua Suho menuju kamar tempat putranya itu dirawat.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah Kris keluar ruangan. Namun namja jangkung itu menunduk melihat sebuah origami burung bangau berwarna biru muda dan masih setengah jadi. Dia simpan origami itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Saya minta, tolong bersikap tenang karena Suho bisa sangat ketakutan."

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin melihat putraku saja dan membawanya pulang!"

Kris menghela nafas lalu mengetuk pintu "Suho-ah, ini aku, Yi Fan!"

"…."

Tak ada jawaban dan Kris mengerutkan kening karena biasanya Suho akan membuka pintu atau paling tidak menyuruhnya masuk.

Kris meraih gagang pintu dan menggesernya perlahan hingga pintu terbuka.

"Suho?"

Ruangan itu kosong dengan ranjang yang diatasnya ada selimut yang tersibak. Kris masuk dan melihat kamar mandi, mungkin Suho sedang membersihkan wajahnya karena terkena tinta spidol seperti waktu lalu.

Namun kamar mandi itu kosong. Kris mulai merasakan rasa tidak enak sekarang. dia kembali ke kamar itu dan menatap kardus yang berisi burung bangau itu. Perlahan dia ambil burung bagau setengah jadi dari sakunya, origami yang dia temukan di depan pintu ruangannya.

.

_Tidak.._

_Ini tidak boleh terjadi.._

.

Kris menggeleng keras dan perasaannya mulai tidak tenang.

Sekali lagi dia menatap ruangan kamar yang kosong, menelusuri setiap sudut dengan iris tajamnya, tapi Suho sama sekali tidak terlihat bahkan meskipun hanya suara nafasnya..

.

Kemungkinan ini…

.

**Suho telah kabur …**

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Ini lanjutnya habis UN! Aaaa… dag dig dug nih nungguin UNnya -_-**

**Nah nah, Suho ilang tuh, sebenarnya itu Rae jadikan sandera di rumah huahaahaha#abaikan ini #raesedangstress.**

**Chap 4 ini juga panjang karena Re yakin enggak bisa update cepet setelah ini.. Rae juga sibuk ngurusin formulir daftar baesiswa ke SMA, doain ya biar keterima yaa … :3 !**

**Makasih yang review, yang baca juga! Rae benar-benar berterima kasih dan merasa sangat dihargai /deep bow/**

**Untuk chapter depan Rae usahakan akan lebih baik dan memperkecil kesalahan. Untuk saran dan komentar serta semangat dan doanya, Rae benar-benar terharu! T.T#nangisbombay.**

**Kamsahamnida semuanya..**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan..**

**Annyeong!**

**/bow/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo ^^v**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Remember

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort (bisa jadi)

.

.

_**Aku menyayangimu, Joonmyun…**_

**.**

**.**

**Remember**

**[Chapter 5]**

.

_Suho telah kabur…_

.

.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dokter muda itu terus saja melongok ke kamar mandi, luar jendela dan kemanapun yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

"Suho… ada dimana?" tanya Tuan Kim mengintrupsi gerakan Kris.

Namja jangkung itu berhenti lalu pikirannya mendadak kalut saat dia merogoh kantung jasnya dan malah menyentuh origami burung bangau setengah jadi itu. Origami yang terjatuh di depan ruangannya.

_Mungkinkah?_

Kris menatap mata kedua orang tua Suho sebelum berucap singkat pada keduanya "Maaf, sepertinya Suho sedang keluar, aku akan mencarinya."

Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran dan bingung di wajah kedua orang tua itu, Kris menerobos pintu dan berlari, mencari Suho kemana saja di rumah sakit ini.

_Mungkinkah Suho mendengar percakapannya dengan kedua orang tua Suho tadi?_

Pikirannya berputar dan merasa bersalah sekarang. dia benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Suho lagi, dia sudah berjanji melindungi dan menjaganya, Kris tidak boleh kehilangan Suho untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak boleh gagal lagi dalam menjaga malaikat kecilnya yang rapuh itu.

"Pikir Kris! dimana Suho?" desisnya dalam hati setelah lelah berlari. Dia telusuri seluruh penjuru koridor rumah sakit itu. Hingga kamar mandi dan laboratorium.

Suho masih sakit, dia amnesia dan tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Kris berfikir Suho tidak mungkin kabur ke luar rumah sakit karena petugas keamanan pasti akan mencegah pasien yang keluar tanpa pengawasan. Dia yakin, Suho hanya bersembunyi di suatu tempat, di tempat tersembunyi di sudut rumah sakit ini.

"Dokter?" Tuan Kim yang mengikuti kemana langkah Kris hanya bisa bertanya penuh kekhawatiran, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Kris lakukan dan ada dimana putranya sekarang.

Namja yang berstatus sebagai dokter tetap itu berhenti dan berfikir. Mencari segala kemungkinan diamana Suho berada sekarang.

Suho tidak akan sembunyi di atap rumah sakit karena untuk sampai kesana dia harus menaiki banyak anak tangga – tidak ada akses lift untuk sampai atap. Kris pernah mengajaknya kesana sekali dan Suho mengeluh lelah dan berujung Kris yang harus menggendongnya naik-turun.

Namja manis itu juga tidak akan mungkin sembunyi di tempat suster yoo ara atau Ji Eun karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan suster dan pegawai lainnya.

Tempat yang sepi, tenang…

Suho pasti ada di tempat seperti itu di area rumah sakit. Tempat yang pernah dia dan Suho datangi. Kemungkinan itu paling besar dari semuanya.

Kris tersentak, dia memandang keluar jendela. melihat pohon-pohon maple yang batangnya kokoh seperti besi berwarna hitam legam. Daunnya yang rimbun dan rontok ke tanah hingga menimbulkan lautan daun di taman belakang itu.

Taman belakang…

Kris sontak berlari menuju lift. Melihat lift yang belum mau terbuka, dokter itu berdecih tidak sabar lalu dia memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga. Tak peduli bagaimana dokter lain menegurnya karena berlarian di lorong dan hampir menabrak beberapa orang yang lewat.

Dia sangat yakin, Suho pasti ada disana, di tempat sepi yang tak ada orang.

Taman pohon maple di belakang rumah sakit itu…

.

.

"Suho!" Kris berteriak disela senggal nafasnya yang tidak beraturan setelah menuruni ratusan anak tangga dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan demi sampai ke tempat itu.

Angin berhembus menggentarkan suaranya, daun berguguran dan menyapu jalanan. Panggilan yang sudah ke 3 kali itu tidak ada jawabannya sama sekali. Kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana putih itu berlari mengitari taman yang luas. Mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke setiap sudut taman yang sunyi.

"Suho! ini aku, Yifan, aku mohon jawab kalau kau dengar aku!"

Kris berlari menuju arah barat. Dia melihat langit yang mulai mendung dan angin yang bertiup makin kencang. Ini gawat, Suho akan sakit kalau dia keluar tanpa jaket atau sweater di cuaca seperti ini.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti, melihat sesosok tubuh ringkih memeluk kakinya sendiri dan membenamkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya tergetar, isakan dan senggal nafas terdengar jelas bahkan dari tempat Kris berdiri yang lebih dari 3 meter. Rambutnya berantakan, tak peduli dengan daun dan ranting kecil yang jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

"Suho?"

Kris mendekat, tak perlu lagi dia melihat wajahnya. Manusia bertubuh mungil itu sudah pasti namja yang dia sukai. Langkahnya makin dekat, isakan makin jelas dan Suho sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Tak ada panggilan jawaban ataupun sejenak anggukan darinya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?"

Kris berjongkok di depan tubuh Suho yang masih menangis. Kris bahkan bisa melihat lengan yang basah dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu. Tangan lebarnya terulur untuk sekedar membelai lengan Suho dan menariknya agar mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Namun Kris sangat terkejut ketika Suho malah dengan kasar menepisnya.

"Pergi!"

Dokter itu terkesiap. Suho baru saja menyuruhnya pergi, membuat hatinya mendadak seperti dipukul oleh benda keras.

"Suho, ada apa ini?"

"Aku bilang pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat Yifan!"

Dengan kasar Suho meraup dedaunan kering yang tersebar disekitarnya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang memerah karena angin dingin. dia melemparkan segenggam daun kering itu ke arah wajah Kris dengan kasar tanpa mau memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Tidak.

Kris mulai merasa terpukul atas kelakuan Suho, dirinya yakin, kalau dia telah membuat suatu kesalahan lagi.

"Suho, ada apa?" sudah berulang kali Kris menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan Suho malah makin menangis mendengarnya, "Kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Yifan sudah berbohong padaku!" isaknya keras dan meremas lengan bajunya hingga kusut dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal tidak lancar.

"Padahal Yifan sudah janji mau terus bersamaku dan menjagaku. Yifan sudah janji melindungiku dan mengajarkan banyak hal padaku, tapi kenapa kau malah berbohong?" teriaknya dengan keras dan kini Suho mendongakkan wajahnya. Memperlihatkan matanya yang merah dengan pipi yang sangat basah oleh air mata, wajahnya benar-benar kacau dan Kris makin merasa bersalah atas apa yang dia lihat.

_Berbohong?_

"Suho…"

Barusaja Kris akan menyentuh lengannya dan mengucapkan kalimat namun Suho sudah mendorongnya dan menyelanya dengan sebuah teriakan lagi.

"Siapa yang akan membawaku pergi? Yifan mau menyerahkanku pada orang lain? Iya kan?"

Kali ini Kris yakin kalau pemikiran pertamanya yang tadi bukan kesalahan. Suho benar-benar sudah mendengar percakapannya dengan tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"Aku… aku…" subo berusaha bicara namun senggal nafasnya mengganggu.

Dengan satu tarikan yang dia tahu itu agak kasar. Kris mendekap erat tubuh ramping milik Suho. menenggelamkan wajah sembabnya yang terlihat berantakan di dadanya dan tak membiarkannya untuk pergi meskipun Suho berusaha lepas dan memberontak dengan sangat kuat.

"Mian… mianhe…"

Suho memukul apapun yang bisa dia pukul sekarang. tak peduli tu lengan, dada, punggung atau perut Kris namun tangannya terus saja melayangkan pukulan putus asa dan meminta namja tinggi itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Mendengar Kris meminta maaf padanya, Suho makin yakin kalau Kris memang benar-benar akan melepaskan dirinya dan menyerahkannya pada orang lain.

"Aku… lepaskan aku…" teriak Suho disela tangisnya dan air mata itu makin deras turun dan ikut membasahi dagu jingga kemeja dan jas dokter milik Kris.

Sebelah tangan Kris ada di puncak kepala Suho dan merasakan rambut lembutnya, berusaha menenangkan malaikat kecil yang sedang meronta dalam pelukannya itu.

"Suho, dengar…"

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" untuk kesekian kalinya, Suho menjerit keras-keras sambil menutup kedua telinganya "…kalau Yifan minta maaf karena telah membiarkan orang lain membawaku pergi, aku tidak mau dengar sedikitpun!"

Kris menggeleng, mau tak mau air matanya keluar sekarang. dia tidak mau kehilangan kepercayaan Suho saat dia baru saja mendapatkannya. Kris tidak mau Suho menangis dan menahan rasa sakitnya sendirian. Melindunginya… setidaknya Kris sudah berjanji pada Suho.

"… aku… aku benci Yifan yang berbohong!"

Suho hampir saja mendorong kedua dada bidang Kris dengan kuat namun itu terhenti ditengah-tengah sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan tenanganya untuk mendorong.

"Aku menyayangimu Joonmyun!"

"…"

Semua gerakan Suho terhenti. Tubuhnya yang meronta, air mata dan isakannya bahkan jantungnya juga ikut berhenti beberapa detik setelah Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sedikit teriakan.

"Aku… juga ingin agar kau tidak pergi!"

"…"

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, maaf Suho, maaf membuatmu menangis seperti ini lagi! Tapi tolong percaya padaku, jangan membenciku, aku mohon!"

Tak ada lagi gerakan diantara kedua namja yang duduk di bawah pohon maple itu. Suho menghentikan gerakannya saat dia merasakan Kris menangis di pundaknya. Tangannya dia singkirkan dari dada Kris dan kini dia malah mengeluarkan tangisan tanpa suara.

_Aku menyayangimu, Joonmyun!_

Entah sudah keberapa kali kalimat itu terus terulang di pikiran Suho dan membuat hatinya menghangat. Pelukan Kris yang mengerat dan suara kecil dari namja yang terlihat dingin itu saat menangis perlahan membuat Suho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kris, menyembunyikan kepalanya.

_Aku juga ingin agar kau tidak pergi!_

Kini Kris merasa Suho sudah berangsur-angsur tenang dan menghentikan semua gerakan tubuhnya. Meskipun isakan dan senggal nafas itu masih tersisa, dokter itu yakin kalau Suho mempercayai ucapannya. Sementara Suho masih terus memikirkan setiap ucapan Kris dan merasakan ketulusan serta keseriusan di segala kalimat yang terlontar itu.

"M…mian," lirih Suho.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Suho yang berhadapan dengannya dan kini tengah mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Suho merasa udara disekitarnya menghangat dan menghadirkan sentuhan lembut pada sekujur tubuhnya saat Kris menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya, membelai pipi dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih mengalir ke pipi lembutnya.

"Hiks," Suho terisak lagi mengingat Kris masih memperlakukannya dengan baik bahkan saat dia sudah berlaku kasar padanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku janji."

Suho menunduk dan mencengkram erat lengan atas Kris "Aku… aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Yifan.. hiks."

Ucapan Suho lebih membuatnya bahagia daripada mendengar berita dari Lay tentang perihal gajinya akan naik bulan ini. Kris tahu, Suho masih mempercayainya. Tubuh rapuh dengan perasaan yang sangat sensitive itu masih bergantung padanya.

"Aku… aku tidak benci Yifan… mian.. huweee!" Suho menangis lagi, lebih keras sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, muka yang sudah memerah kini malah makin parah dan menjalar hingga leher dan telinga. Mungkin juga sekujur tubuhnya.

Sebelum Kris menarik kembali Suho dalam pelukannya, sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di puncak kepala Suho. disertai dengan belaian halus di punggung dan lengannya. Suho benar-benar merasa nyaman sekarang.

Kris menyeka air mata yang mengumpul di sudut matanya lalu membiarkan Suho ada di antara kedua kakinya dan menangis disana sampai dia lelah sampai beberapa menit kemudian namja cengeng itu jatuh tertidur.

Masih menikmati posisi seperti ini, Kris maupun Suho tidak menyadari dua pasang mata menatapnya dari kejauhan. Seolah tak berani mengganggu dan hanya diam melihat dua orang di lautan daun kering itu. Keduanya seolah tak percaya, bahwa yang ada dalam dekapan dokter berambut pirang gelap itu adalah putranya sendiri.

"Sayang…" Nyonya Kim menarik lengan suaminya setelah menyeka air mata yang turun entah kenapa. Melihat putranya seperti tadi, Nyonya Kim begitu sedih.

"… sepertinya kita tidak bisa membawa Suho pulang."

.

.

Ini sudah hampir menyentuh sore saat Kris selesai membaringkan tubuh Suho yang melemas di kasur putih yang ada di kamar 224 tempatnya dirawat. Kris selesai memeriksa kesehatannya dan mendapati Suho dalam kondisi tidak stabil saat ini.

"Maaf, Suho sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini," ucap Kris seraya mengalungkan stetoskop miliknya. Dia menaikkan selimut Suho sebatas dada.

"Tidak apa-apa dokter, terima kasih sudah menjaganya," Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan meraba telapak tangan dingin milik anaknya.

"Dokter… setelah kami pikirkan tadi, sepertinya kami tidak bisa membawa Suho pulang."

Kris melebarkan mata elangnya dan memandang orang tua dengan tinggi hampir setara dengannya itu dengan heran.

"Tuan?"

Tuan Kim menggeleng kecil "Kami tahu, melihatnya begitu percaya dan bergantung padamu rasanya sangat tidak adil jika memaksanya untuk ikut dengan kami. Lagipula jika Suho tidak bahagia, itu akan membuat istriku dan aku sendiri sedih."

"La..lalu?" Kris benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dia jadi tergagap seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, dokter adalah teman dekat Suho, jadi bisakah kami berdua percaya padamu?" tanya Tuan Kim dan memandang Kris dengan mata coklatnya yang mirip dengan milik Suho.

Nyonya Kim kini malah menggenggam tangan Kris "Aku hanya bisa mempercayakan Suho padamu, melihatnya terluka seperti tadi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya dia kalau kami bawa pulang."

Kris mengangguk kecil "Tuan dan Nyonya bisa percaya padaku, aku akan melindungi Suho. tidak apa-apa."

Tuan Kim tersenyum, "Pesawat kami akan berangkat jam 10 malam, dan kami harus ada di bandara jam 9, jadi untuk hari ini, biarkan kami berdua bersama Suho."

Lagi-lagi namja tiang itu mengangguk dan balas tersenyum saat Nyonya Kim megucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Jika Suho sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, bisakah kami tetap mempercayakan dia padamu?" tanya Tuan Kim lagi.

Kris tanpa ragu mengangguk dengan pasti "Aku pasti bisa menjaganya, anda berdua bisa percaya padaku, aku akan meminta bantuan teman dekatnya di kampus juga, untuk masalah ingatannya, aku harap itu akan segera sembuh."

"Masalah biaya, administrasi dan semuanya kami akan mengurusnya. Aku juga sudah menghubungi asistenku untuk mengirim pakaian dan beberapa benda yang mungkin Suho akan ingat jika melihatnya. Mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Kris melihat Nyonya dan Tuan Kim yang memandangnya penuh dengan harapan. Namja bermarga wu itu tahu, dia tidak bisa membuang kepercayaan ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mau percaya padaku!"

"Untuk biaya hidupnya, bisa kau berikan rekeningmu? Mungkin Suho akan merepotkanmu nanti!" tuan wu benar-benar serius mau menitipkan Suho pada Kris, dan pria berusia 50an ini juga sangat perhitungan dan pengertian.

"Eh, tidak usah tuan, aku senang bisa mengurusnya, tidak usah seperti itu. Lagipula, aku senang bisa menjaganya." jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih ya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengurusi ini semua. Dan, jangan panggil tuan, panggil ajusshi saja, tidak apa-apa," Tuan Kim menepuk pundak Kris dan membuat dokter itu menunduk merasa terhormat mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjaga putra tunggal presdir kim ini.

Ditengah obrolan ringannya dengan kedua orang tua Suho, tiba-tiba dia dapat melihat tubuh mungil diatas ranjang itu menggeliat dan dengan sigap Kris langsung menghampirinya sementara Nyonya dan Tuan Kim berdiri di belakang Kris.

"Yifan?"

Pandangan Suho beralih pada dua orang yang usianya dia taksir lebih tua daripada Kris ini. dan melihat orang asing di depannya tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Suho menarik lengan Kris dan mengerjapkan matanya takut takut.

"Tidak perlu takut begitu, mereka tidak akan membawamu pergi!"

Suho memandang mata elang Kris yang hitam legam dan merasakan nafas dokter itu berhembus di dekat wajahnya. Dikarenakan saat itu Suho menariknya lebih dekat.

"Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum "Mereka orang tuamu, yang melahirkanmu dan menyayangimu lebih dari apapun…"

"Orang tuaku?"

Dengan lembut Kris melepaskan cengkraman Suho dan membiarkan namja mungil itu melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum kecil.

"Panggil mereka berdua appa dan eomma…"

.

.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menemani Suho dan menceritakan semuanya pada putranya yang mulai mempercayainya itu. Kris bahkan tidak perlu lagi menungguinya tempat di samping ranjang karena Suho sepertinya mulai merasakan kasih sayang orang tua yang mungkin juga dia akan ingat.

Sementara orang tua Suho menemani namja itu, Kris beralih untuk mengurus pasien lain dan membantu tugas dokter yang sekiranya perlu bantuannya. Dan baru sekitar pukul 8 malam, Nyonya dan Tuan Kim bersiap untuk pergi. Kris dan Suho bahkan mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu depan dan Suho memeluk kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar pergi.

Nyonya Kim berjanji akan menghubunginya sesering yang dia mampu dan akan mengunjunginya jika bisnisnya sudah selesai.

Suho sendiri tidak masalah, melihat bagaimana kedua orang tua yang sebenarnya sangat asing di matanya itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Tapi setidaknya saat dua orang itu terpaksa pergi, Suho masih punya seseorang yang ada di sampingnya sekarang dan menggandeng tangannya erat.

Dokter berambut pirang yang sudah berjanji akan melindunginya.

.

.

Suho duduk di tepi ranjang dan melirik jam yang sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dia masih menunggui Kris yang ada di kamar mandi kamarnya dan akan memintanya menemani tidur sebentar lagi setelah membersihkan diri.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Kris ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Melihat Suho yang masih bermata bening dan tersenyum kecil.

"Menunggu Yifan," jawabnya singkat membuat Kris terkekeh kecil dan mengambil kemeja dari atas sofa yang tadi lupa dia bawa masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku mau ganti baju, kau mau aku ke kamar mandi atau tidak keberatan aku ganti disini?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk kemeja berkancingnya yang lupa dia ganti.

Suho menggeleng "Disini saja tidak apa-apa!"

Kris membalik badan "Aku akan berbalik, maaf ya!"

Wajah Suho berubah merah saat dia melihat tubuh Kris yang hanya memakai kemeja dan celana panjang di depannya. Dokter itu masih mengeringkan rambutnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Eomma dan appa… orang yang baik ya?" lirih Suho pelan.

Kris berbalik badan melihat Suho menunduk. Batal sudah rencananya untuk mengganti baju.

"Tentu saja, kau merasa nyaman dengan mereka?" tanya Kris sambil memperhatikan Suho yang tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Eomma dan appa benar-benar baik dan memperhatikanku, tapi, sayang mereka tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama disini," lanjut Suho "Tapi, eomma tadi meneleponku saat kau di kamar mandi, dia bilang sudah sampai di pesawat dan sangat merindukanku!"

Langkah lebar Kris mendekati Suho dan mengelus surai hitamnya dengan perlahan. Dia meletakkan handuknya di ranjang dan masih berdiri di depan tubuh terduduk Suho.

"Tentu saja, mereka kan sangat menyayangimu!"

Mendadak wajah Suho berubah merah. Guratan itu muncuk di kedua pipi pucatnya dan perlahan dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Kris dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kerah kemeja putih dokter tersebut.

"Suho?"

Kris tidak mau berpikiran mesum apalagi pada pasiennya sendiri. Tapi melihat Suho yang malah membuka kancing kemejanya dan membuat tubuh berototnya itu terlihat membuat Kris memikirkan hal yang tidak baik tanpa sengaja.

"Suho? ada apa?"

Tangan Kris menahan pergelangan Suho yang makin turun hingga ke kancing keempatnya. Perasaan gugup dan canggung meliputi dokter itu.

"Aku sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri Yifan…" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang, aku bisa membuka kancing sendiri…"

Kris membuyarkan segala pikiran buruknya dan mendadak tersenyum lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya yang ada di pergelangan tangan Suho. dia membiarkan namja yang lebih muda itu membuka kemejanya hingga habis. Mengambil baju ganti yang baru dan bersih di sofa dan memasangkannya dengan hati-hati di tubuhnya.

"Biasanya Yifan selalu melakukannya untukku, terima kasih ya!"

Menggantikan baju dan membersihkan tubuh memang Kris yang melakukannya, dan mungkin ini cara Suho untuk berterima kasih.

"Kau belajar dengan cepat, hebat Suho-ah!"

Sedikit pujian membuat pipi lembut itu bersemu merah dan dia akhirnya selesai mengancingkan kancing terakhir di kemeja milik Kris yang kini terasa harum dan bersih.

"Yifan…"

"Hum?"

Dengan satu sentakan kecil, Suho menubruk tubuh Kris hingga dokter itu sedikit mundur dan menahan berat tubuh Suho yang kini ada padanya.

Dirasakannya pinggang miliknya dilingkari oleh lengan kurus dan dia melihat Suho yang ada di depannya telah memeluknya erat.

"Aku… juga sayang Yifan!"

Hanya satu kalimat sederhana yang bisa membuat perasaan Kris membuncah. Merasa perutnya digelitik saat perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan itu muncul lagi. Segera dibalasnya pelukan itu dan lagi-lagi diciumnya puncak kepalanya.

Suho tersenyum dan mengusakkan kepalanya pelan saat Kris mencium kepalanya, rasa hangat itu kini mendominasi dan detak jantung Kris membuatnya nyaman entah kenapa, dia kembali bergumam.

"Benar-benar sayang…"

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Kris sedang memeriksa daftar pasien saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Setelah beres dia berniat melihat Suho yang baru sembuh dari demam itu di kamarnya. Suho memang barusaja mengalami demam karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang lemah akhir-akhir ini. selain itu, Suho sering sekali kabur dari kamarnya dan bermain sendirian melihat-lihat rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu pula, Kris menyuruh Suho untuk bilang dulu kemana dia akan pergi agar dia tidak susah-susah mencarinya.

Baekhyun baru saja meneleponnya dan bilang akan datang nanti sekitar jam 7 malam untuk menengok Suho hari ini. dia bingung dan khawatir saat mendapati sahabatnya itu dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil sehingga belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sejak sekitar 5 hari dirawat.

Setelah tadi Suho berpamitan untuk mengunjungi suster Ji Eun, Kris tidak terlalu khawatir dan tugasnya sekarang adalah menyiapkan obat untuk Suho dan membersihkan kamar. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan tidak masalah kalau dia membersihkan kamar tidur itu agar terlihat lebih rapi dan nyaman.

"Suho-ah?"

Kris sedikit terkejut saat melihat sesosok pria dengan wajah ditekuk duduk di atas ranjang dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah.

Bukanya Suho tadi bilang mau menemui Ji Eun?

"Ji Eun tidak ada?" tanya Kris sambil meletakkan sebuah wadah berisi kapsul ke meja nakas.

Suho menggeleng sebal dan malah menggembungkan pipinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu membuat Kris bingung.

"Dia meninggalkanmu atau memarahimu?"

Suho menggeleng lebih kuat sekarang "Bukan Ji Eun noona yang memarahiku tapi ajumma tua itu yang mengusirku Yifan!" tukasnya sebal.

Ajumma tua?

Ah, sepertinya Kris tahu. dia adalah kepala suster, memang sudah agak tua dan galak. Wajar saja Suho diusir saat mau menemui suster Ji Eun.

"Aigoo… sedang marah rupanya?" dengan jahilnya, dokter ini malah menggoda Suho dan menggelitik dagunya, membuat Suho lebih sebal karena moodnya tidak berubah baik.

"Padahal kan aku mau ngobrol saja dengan suster Ji Eun, tapi aku malah diusir disuruh keluar, dia bilang pasien itu jangan disini, nanti mengganggu! Pasti dia yang setiap hari membuat makanan yang tidak ada rasanya itu! Tidak berperasaan!"

Untuk makanan yang tidak ada rasanya, Kris yakin itu adalah bubur beras yang setiap pagi dia makan. Dia hanya terkekeh melihat Suho menendang-nendang angin dengan kesal dan menggerutu panjang-pendek.

"Yifan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa? Aku sedang kesal!" rajuknya dengan menggigit bibir. Melihat Kris yang malah tertawa kecil itu membuat Suho merasa kalau Kris sama halnya dengan ajumma di ruangan tadi. Menyebalkan.

"Maaf… kau sih, kan aku sudah bilang kalau suster Ji Eun pasti sibuk, malah nekat menemuinya!"

Pipi itu makin menggembung sebelum akhirnya mengempis lagi dan Suho kini malah sibuk mengigit bibir merah mudanya. Kris sama sekali tak membantunya untuk memperbaiki moodnya yang hancur sore ini.

Melihat Suho yang makin merajuk dan tak menanggapi ucapannya lagi, Kris mendekat dan merentangkan tangannya. Seperti biasa dia menunggu reaksi Suho yang hanya melirik dari ekor matanya saja.

Tak tahan melihat Kris di depannya yang makin mendekat dan merentangkan tangan ke arahnya membuat Suho melonjak dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang pemuda itu. Kris tahu Suho pasti tidak bisa menolaknya, dia hanya terkekeh dan menggendong tubuh ringan itu dengan posisi koala seperti biasanya.

"Aku lihat seseorang merajuk saat ini," goda Kris saat Suho menyembunyikan wajah di pundaknya sambil mengeratkan tangannya. Kris membawa Suho berjalan dan berhenti di dekat jendela.

"Ugh!"

Kris tertawa kecil dan Suho memundurkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah tampan Kris dari dekat yang selalu bisa membuatnya memerah. Dia menggigit bibir, masih merasa kesal pada Kris, namun ini juga membuatnya makin merasa nyaman.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu, kau mau aku yang menggigitnya?"

Suho sontak memundurkan wajah saat wajah Kris mendekatinya secara tiba-tiba dan bibir mereka hampir bertemu kalau dia tidak memundurkannya, Suho pikir Kris akan serius menggigit bibirnya.

"Yifan!" Suho berteriak kesal. memukul bahu Kris dan mengundang rintihan kecil dari bibir Kris yang meringis, dia melirik Suho yang merah seperti terbakar bara api.

"Habisnya kau menggigitnya terus, nanti terluka!"

Suho masih mendengus antara sebal, malu dan manja. Kris sendiri tidak bohong soal menggigit bibir itu. Jujur saja dia tidak pernah mencium dan dicium siapapun, jadi dia suka tidak tahan sendiri saat melihat wajah namja yang dia cintai ini hanya beberapa senti saja dari miliknya.

Apalagi saat Kris melihat Suho menggigit atau sekedar mempoutkan bibirnya, membuatnya ingin ikut ambil bagian menggigit bibir merah yang tipis itu. Kalau bisa, menghisapnya sekalian.

Selalu seperti ini, Kris yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, tak tahan dengan wajah imut di depannya ini, dia menempelkan kedua dahi mereka dan Suho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Kris yang tampan itu sangat dekat. Ditambah lagi Kris menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung kecil Suho dan mencium ujungnya singkat.

Suho tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya dan dia juga tidak mengerti. Tapi saat Kris mendekatkan bibirnya Suho begitu gugup. Dia memang tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti ciuman, namun kalau melihat, baru kemarin Suho lihat orang berciuman di televisi.

Ya Tuhan! Apa dia baru saja berfikir Kris akan menciumnya?

Mata itu terpejam menyembunyikan iris coklatnya dan makin mencengkram erat lengan Kris saat dirasa nafas itu makin hangat dan dekat. Jika dia memajukan sedikit wajahnya sudah pasti jarak itu akan hilang.

"Jadi…"

Suho membuka mata saat Kris berucap tepat beberapa senti di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"…kau mau aku menggigitnya atau tidak?"

Wajah itu berubah semerah paprika yang dia makan sebagai sayuran pelengkap saat makan siang tadi. pikiran tentang cium mencium di pikirannya mendadak hilang dan sebagai gantinya wajah dokter muda di depannya ini membuatnya malu bukan main.

Dengan sekuat tenanga, Suho memukul lengan Kris dan berteriak nyaring.

"YA! YIFAN!"

.

.

Tepat pukul 7, Baekhyun datang menjenguknya dan membawakan sekotak stroberi. Kris membiarkan Suho berdua dengan Baekhyun setelah sudah hampir 1 jam Suho ada di gendongannya. Meruntuk karena Kris terus-terusan menggodanya tanpa bosan.

"Aku sudah membuat sekitar 150 burung bangau, nanti aku akan buat lagi kalau ada waktu. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan kotak miliknya yang diisi banyak origami warna-warni.

"Punyaku sekitar 300 buah, banyak yang membantuku disini," jawab Suho senang. Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Aku bawakan ini untukmu!"

Suho melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari tasnya dan pensil warna. Sementara Suho asyik mengagumi batangan pensil dengan 30 warna berbeda itu Baekhyun mengganti isi vas bunga dengan mawar putih yang baru saja dia bawa.

"Kenapa kau berikan ini padaku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh "Aku ingat kau suka menggambar, mungkin gambaran yang ada di pikiranmu bisa membuat ingatanmu cepat pulih!"

"Wah, terima kasih ya! aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu tapi kau selalu memberikanku banyak hal," Suho memeluk Baekhyun singkat dan namja berambut ungu kehitaman itu membalas pelukan sahabatnya dengan sayang.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai sebelum jam 9, tidak masalah kan? Ini juga catatan pelajaran yang aku salinkan untukmu, daripada hanya diam mungkin kau bisa mengingat pelajaran juga," Baekhyun memberikan setumpuk buku yang semua isinya catatan pelajaran di kampus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yifan akan menjagaku kok."

Baekhyun mengacak rambut sahabatnya saat Suho menampilkan eyesmile miliknya. Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan membincangkan banyak hal sambil menggambar di buku sketsa seukuran kertas A4 pemberian Baekhyun tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun pamit pulang setelah memastikan sahabatnya itu minum obat dan segera istriahat saat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Sambil menunggu Kris datang dari ruangannya Suho mencari objek yang bisa dia gambar.

Perlahan matanya menangkap sesosok objek yang dipikirnya bagus dan sangat indah.

Mawar putih.

Berdiri di depan dua tangkai mawar itu membuat Suho entah kenapa tak bisa menggoreskan pensil warnanya dengan lancar. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut saat menatap mawar itu seolah berbicara padanya.

"Apa aku… mengenalmu?" Suho dengan bodohnya bertanya pada dua tangkai mawar yang tercelup pada air di dalam vas bening itu.

_Dasar bodoh! sudah jelas itu bunga mawar Suho!_ dengan kesal Suho meruntuk pada dirinya sendiri yang mendadak bodoh itu.

Namun Suho merasa mawar itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi sebelum dia amnesia. Dan sialnya Suho tak bisa ingat dengan jelas apa itu, hanya abu-abu dan sesuatu yang tidak pasti ada di kepala Suho sekarang.

Namja manis itu ingat perkataan Kris agar tidak memikirkan terllau keras jika mulai mengingat sesuatu. Baekhyun tadi barusaja mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang beruhubungan dengan ingatannya dia bisa menggambarnya.

Ragu-ragu, Suho mengambil pensil warnanya dan menggambar objek cantik di depannya ini. hingga sekitar 10 menit berlalu, dia mendengar suara decitan pintu yang terbuka.

"Yifan?" Suho buru-buru meletakkan pensil dan bukunya ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur dan langsung menghampiri Kris dan melayangkan pelukan singkat untuknya.

"Eoh, Baekhyun sudah pulang ya?"

Suho mengangguk "Badanku lelah semua."

Kris menjatuhkan badannya di atas ranjang dengan Suho yang dia tarik menuju pangkuannya. Dipijatnya punggung dan tengkuk pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Sudah aku bilang berulang kali jangan suka berlari-lari di lorong dan taman belakang kan?" Kris mendesah panjang melihat sifat keras kepala Suho.

"Aku tidak kesana! Tadi siang aku …hanya naik ke atap."

Jawaban Suho yang terlampau polos membuatnya segera mengacak rambut lembut milik Suho dengan gemas. Sudah jelas itu lebih membuat tubuhnya lelah daripada berlarian.

"Aku benar-benar akan menggigit bibirmu kalau kau terus-terusan membuatku khawatir!"

Mata hazel itu mengedip dengan cepat dan segera mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum menutupnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menggeleng keras-keras. Suho masih berfikir kalau Kris serius.

"Aku tahu kau ingin belajar lebih banyak tapi kau sehat adalah paling penting, mengerti tidak?" Kris bertanya pada malaikat yang susah diam ini dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi.

Dengan penuh penyesalan Suho mengangguk. Sepertinya dia akan tidur lebih awal hari ini.

"Yifan, tidak akan menggigitku kan?" tanyanya takut pada Kris yang masih memijat pelan tengkuk dan lengannya. Kepala yang Suho sandarkan di dada bidang itu mendongak menatap Kris.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya?"

"Tidak… bukan begitu," Suho menggeleng dan mengerjap begitu dia melihat Kris terkekeh ringan sebelum meletakkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Tidak mau membuat Kris makin parah menggodanya dan pasti akan membuatnya susah tidur, Suho menarik selimut dan menyuruh Kris duduk di samping tubuhnya seperti biasa.

"Sudah tidur sana, jangan memikirkan ucapanku tadi. hanya bercanda."

Suho menghela nafas dan tersenyum manis saat Kris mencium dahinya dengan lembut dan mengganti lampu dengan yang lebih redup.

"Yifan juga harus segera tidur!" Suho tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang erat dari jemari kuat dan panjang milik Kris.

"Aku tahu, jangan mengigau ya," Kris meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di bibir Suho sambil tertawa kecil melihat guratan merah yang cukup jelas itu di wajah putih namja kurus ini.

"Yifan benar-benar bercanda kan tadi?"

Oh, Suho masih khawatir kalau ucapan Kris perihal dia bercanda juga merupakan sesuatu yang tidak serius. Suho masih percaya Kris akan menggigit bibir tipisnya kalau dia melakukan kesalahan lagi.

"Aku akan menggigitnya lain kali, tidur dulu sana!"

Suho mendelik dan memukul lengan Kris "Yifan! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Kris tertawa keras kali ini dan mengelus surai hitam Suho sebelum mengangguk dan menghindari serangan dari namja yang sedang dalam posisi tidur itu. Beberapa menit setelah pukulan ringan itu membuat Kris meringis, dokter itu menyadari kalau Suho sudah memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas.

Kris membelai pipi chubby itu dan tersenyum sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping melihat buku sketsa di meja nakas. Diambilnya buku bersampul biru tua itu dan dia lihat isinya. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah gambar di lembar ke 4 yang berisi gambar mawar.

Mawar putih lebih tepatnya.

Dengan tidak sengaja ekor matanya menatap vas bunga berisi dua tangkai mawar putih itu dan kembali memasang wajah sedih ke arah Suho yang tengah tidur dengan dengkuran halus.

"Suho-ah, kau belum ingat aku?" lirihnya disamping tubuh Suho yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Mawarnya, sudah mekar…"

Itu bisikan terakhir di telinga Suho sebelum namja berambut pirang itu mencium singkat pelipisnya dan ikut merebahkan diri di samping tubuh Suho seraya mendekapnya ke dalam pelukan membuat Suho menggeliat dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Buku sketsa itu terjatuh di lantai dan terbuka tepat di halaman dengan gambar mawar putih.

.

_Bunga yang berarti ketulusan, kesucian dan kejujuran dari sebuah pernyataan akan perasaan cinta._

_Mawarnya sudah mekar, Joonmyun_

_._

_Tolong ingatlah aku,_

_Walau hanya sedikit…_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Udah selesai UN YUHU! *lemparbuku .**

**Maaf kalau ini enggak memuaskan karena Rae bikinnya ngebut karena sudah kangen ff sendiri. Entah, yang ada di otak enggak mau sinkron sama yang ditulis. Tapi its okay lah! :3**

**Rae tunggu reviewnya semuaaa! Kamsahamnida! :* #bighugsemuareader.**

**Annyeong!**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Remember

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort (bisa jadi)

.

**.**

_**Aku yang memang tidak pernah merasakan,**_

_**Atau aku hanya tidak mengingatnya..**_

_**Perasaan ini…**_

**.**

**.**

**Remember**

**[Chapter 6]**

.

Mata yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka. Menyadari kalau ada suara nafas yang menderu leher dan wajahnya, dia memiringkan badan dan melihat seorang dengan tubuh jangkung berambut _dirty blonde_ masih tidur di sampingnya. Suho tersenyum, untuk kali pertama ini dia bangun lebih dulu daripada Kris. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah dokter yang selalu marah jika dia berlari di lorong itu tertidur pulas.

Suho melirik jam yang menunjuk pukul lima pagi dan mata beningnya sudah tidak mau untuk sekedar terlelap. Dimainkan jemari lentiknya sambil mengagumi betapa kokoh tubuh Kris. Rahang tegas dan tulang pipi yang tirus serta mata yang tertutup dengan bibir yang penuh itu membuat jantungnya berdegup.

Selain suara jam, dia mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang berderu tidak karuan. Apalagi saat dia sentuhkan jemarinya di atas bibir dokter muda yang perhatian itu. Matanya berkedip cepat dan pipinya memerah tanpa alasan.

"Wae?"

Jantung sekaligus nyawanya hendak keluar saat dia melihat dokter itu membuka mata seraya bertanya. Jemari yang tadi dia letakkan di atas bibir Kris langsung ditarik dan pipinya terasa panas sekarang.

"Eh…eung..aa…aniyo.." Suho menutup kedua telapaknya dengan tangan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur lagi? Kau masih punya waktu."

Suho menggeleng "Tidak ngantuk."

Melihat pasiennya ini malu, Kris terkekeh kecil karena Suho tak kunjung membuka wajahnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar?" tawar Kris.

Suho membuka wajahnya dan mengedip "Bolehkah?"

Kris mengangguk dan mengajak Suho untuk ikut duduk di ranjang "Tentu saja, udara pagi baik untuk kesehatan."

Saat Kris turun dari ranjang, dia mengambil jas dokternya setelah mencuci muka di washtafel. Untuk Suho, dia lap mukanya dengan washlap lembut. Keduanya menyisir rambut dan Kris juga memakaikan sweater biru muda milik Suho.

Suho bersorak seperti anak kecil. Apalagi saat dia menggandeng tangan lebar Kris dan merapat kearah namja jangkung itu.

"Di luar akan sangat dingin. Masukkan saja tanganmu ke kantung jasku," Suho menurut saja saat Kris memasukkan tangan kanannya ke kantung jasnya sambil digenggam erat.

Saat keluar kamar, Suho mengerti kalau suhu jatuh dan dingin menelusup membelai pipi putihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa? Kau kedinginan?"

Suho menggeleng saat Kris bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak kok," Suho menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar "Karena… Yifan kan orang yang hangat!"

Kris melihat senyuman dan _eyesmile _itu sebagai sesuatu yang indah, bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan gigi putih bersih itu membuat darahnya berdesir dan kilasan warna merah lagi-lagi ada di wajah tampannya. Selalu saja.

Perasaan cinta ini, jadi semakin meluap-luap.

.

.

Musim dingin rupanya sudah mencium kota Seoul, dedaunan kering yang biasanya berserakan, kini mulai berkurang dan digantikan dengan angin yang mengandung bulir es. Suhu udara jatuh hampir menyentuh nol derajat membuat siapapun menggigil.

"Mau kembali saja? Kau kedinginan," ucap Kris khawatir saat dirasa Suho makin merapatkan sweaternya.

"Tidak mauu," Suho merengek seraya menarik-narik lengan Kris dan menggeleng keras.

Kris yang melihat Suho bersikukuh akhirnya menggandeng tangan kurusnya lebih kuat. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat namja mungil itu berlarian memaksa Kris ikut berlari juga sambil menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk.

Sesekali juga Kris mengingatkan Suho agar tidak berteriak karena bisa mengganggu pasien yang masih tidur dan bisa mengundang _security_.

Baru saat Suho merasa lelah, dia menghampiri Kris dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh dokter muda itu. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon maple yang kehilangan daun-daunnya dengan Suho yang ada di antara kedua kaki Kris. Keduanya berhadapan dan lagi-lagi Suho tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri. Suho gugup saat Kris malah meraih tangannya dan meniupnya menimbulkan rasa hangat karena uap dari mulut Kris.

Kris tersenyum saat Suho menundukkan wajah. Cahaya matahari yang belum tampak saat itu membuat Kris tidak bisa melihat rona kemerahan di kedua belah pipi Suho.

"Ini masih sangat pagi, yakin tidak mau kembali ke kamar?"

Suho menggeleng keras "Aku bosan ada di kamar terus."

"Ya sudah," Suho berjengit saat Kris membelai pipinya.

Suho mengangguk sebelum Kris menariknya lebih rapat.

"Tidurlah kalau masih mau tidur, sudah setengah jam kau lari-lari," Kris yang sempat melihat Suho menguap beberapa kali itu menyandarkan kepala Suho pada dadanya dan membelainya sayang.

Kini Suho merasa hawa dingin tidak ada apa-apanya. Semua sentuhan Kris membuat tubuhnya hangat. Apalagi saat namja tinggi itu makin mengurungnya dalam dekapan. Suho tak bisa untuk tidak membalas pelukan itu.

"Yifan selalu saja seperti ini…" desisnya pelan.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Wae?"

"Selalu hangat dan lembut, nyaman sekali…"

Kris tersenyum kecil dan menaikkan wajah Suho yang kini dia sadari tengah memerah. Diturunkannya wajahnya sendiri dan mencium puncak hidung kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Yifan begitu baik padaku…"

Kris tetap menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada hidung Suho yang ikut-ikutan merah.

"… aku janji akan ingat Yifan secepatnya."

Kris menahan dirinya agar ciumannya tidak merembet turun ke bibir tipis berwarna ceri itu. Saat Kris melepaskan ciumannya, dia benamkan kepala Suho pada dadanya.

"Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu, itu tidak apa-apa."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantung Suho serasa akan berhenti. Entah perasaan apa, Suho tidak mengerti. Namun, dia merasa yakin, rasa seperti ini hanya muncul saat dia bersama Kris.

.

.

Kris sibuk dan Suho berusaha mencari kesibukan. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa duduk di dekat meja resepsionis memandangi Suster Yooara yang tengah mengetik di komputernya.

"Suster Ara!"

Suster cantik itu menoleh "Ya?"

"Apa… di rumah sakit ini ada… dokter jantung? Eung… akhir-akhir ini aku merasa agak aneh."

Mendengar penuturan polos Suho, raut wajah Yooara sekarang panik. Dia kira namja manis ini sudah terkena serangan jantung.

"Eh? Aku panggil Kris ya? kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar nama Kris ikut disebut, Suho sontak menggeleng dan menahan tangan Yooara yang hendak meraih handphone.

"Jangan!"

Mata suster itu mengedip cepat "Eh?"

"Nanti kalau Yifan datang, rasanya semakin aneh," jawab Suho gugup. Kini matanya mengerjap menatap Yooara yang kembali meletakkan handphonenya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu."

Suho mengangguk senang saat Yooara menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi nama dan nomor ruangan.

"Namanya Dokter Zhoumi spesialis bedah, terutama bedah jantung. Kris kenal dengannya, dia tampan dan baik. Ruangannya di lantai 4."

Suho turun dari kursinya dan segera membungkuk berterima kasih. Setelah itu dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lift.

.

.

Dokter Zhoumi yang saat itu tengah membereskan peralatan, terkejut ketika pintunya diketuk. Dan begitu dia menyuruh tamunya membuka pintu, Zhoumi lebih terkejut melihat seorang dengan tubuh mungil yang dia kenal sebagai orang yang ditaksir Kris.

"Eung..annyeong haseyo.." Suho berucap malu-malu.

Zhoumi awalnya sedikit heran, namun akhrinya dia tersenyum. Menyadari kalau Suho adalah pasien amnesia dan kondisinya sedang tidak stabil sekarang, dia berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Ne? ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Suho masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia menarik bangku saat Zhoumi menyuruhnya duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya.

"Pasiennya Kris kan? Kim Joonmyun?"

Namja mungil itu mengangguk.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa sampai kau harus datang padaku?"

Awalnya Suho ragu, namun akhirnya dia memilih untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada dokter senior ini, "Eung, Dokter Zhoumi… aku pasien amnesia.."

"Aku tahu, Kris sudah cerita banyak tentangmu. Aku juga sudah mengenalmu saat sebelum kau terkena amnesia."

"E…eh. Benarkah?"

Zhoumi tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menyodorkan Suho segelas teh sebelum dia menyuruh Suho melanjutkan keluhannya.

"A..aku hanya merasa, akhir-akhir ini jantungku suka aneh dokter."

"Aneh?"

Suho gelisah dan menggigit bibir, "Suka, berdegup sangat cepat hingga aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Ini mengerikan dan melelahkan."

"Berdegup?" dokter bedah itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Suho.

Masih dengan tatapan bingung, Suho menyambung kalimatnya, "Rasanya ingin meledak. Dan tubuhku jadi lemas. Apa dokter tahu sesuatu?"

"Oke, jadi saat kapan kau merasakah hal itu?"

Suho berfikir dan meletakkan telunjuk di bibir tipisnya "Saat…eung… aku bersama Yifan."

"…"

"…"

Untuk kali ini Zhoumi tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa kecil, Ya Tuhan, masih ada juga makhluk polos seperti pemuda di depannya ini.

"Oke oke, jadi saat kau bersama Kris."

Suho mengangguk, berusaha mencari tahu alasan Zhoumi tertawa tadi. Tapi semakin dipikir, Suho tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan bicara.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa membantumu, Suho."

Namja manis itu mendesah kecewa "Huh? Kenapa?"

"Yang seperti itu susah untuk diobati."

Perasaan cemas dan gelisah makin menggerayangi Suho.

"Yang bisa mengobatinya, hanya kau sendiri."

"A..apa?"

Zhoumi tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut lembut Suho "Tapi itu bukan penyakit berbahaya kok, tenang saja, nanti kau pasti tahu maksudnya."

_Maksudnya?_

_Bukan penyakit berbahaya?_

Astaga, ini membuat Suho tak bisa berfikiran tenang. Namun sedikit lega karena itu bukan penyakit yang memerlukan bantuan pisau bedah dan selang-selang yang dialiri darah.

"Sudah jelas? Aku harus menangani pasien lain. Kris pasti akan mencarimu."

Zhoumi berdiri diikuti Suho. Sudah sekitar jam 12 siang, Kris pasti akan mencarinya, dia tidak mau membuat dokter berambut pirang itu marah.

Suho membuka kenop pintu dan keluar ruangan Dokter Zhoumi. Dilangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamar sambil terus-terusan berfikir. Kalau Dokter Zhoumi yang bahkan ahli bedah jantung mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, Suho bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

.

.

"Baekhyun akan datang nanti jam 3."

Kris memberitahu Suho yang saat itu sedang makan sup sayuran dengan roti kering setelah selesai memeriksa pasien lain dan membantu Lay beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suho mengangguk, dia ingin sekali cerita masalah jantungnya yang suka aneh. Namun mengingat anehnya terjadi saat dia bersama Kris, bibir tipis Suho terkatup lagi.

Kris mendesah panjang saat dia melihat hasil tes dan pemeriksaan Suho beberapa jam lalu. Retakan di tulang tengkoraknya masih belum sembuh sempurna. Selain itu tekanan darah dan denyut jantung tidak stabil. Suho juga terserang flu jadi susah bernafas.

Namja manis itu bersin beberapa kali. Setelah selesai makan, Kris memberikan beberapa bulir kapsul untuk Suho minum. Dua jam sebelum Baekhyun datang, Kris membiarkan Suho beristirahat hanya berdua dengannya.

.

.

Suho senang saat Baekhyun datang, apalagi dengan membawa sekotak beri-berian. Kris sendiri menitipkan Suho pada Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana sebelum keluar untuk mengurusi berkas.

"Hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali baek?"

Suho memergoki Baekhyun yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil membuka handphonenya. Suho memandang namja berjari indah itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"E..eh, tidak kok."

Melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang malah salah tingkah, Suho jadi makin curiga dan mendesak Baekhyun agar mau cerita kepadanya.

"Wajahmu merah! Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku ya?"

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng, tak memungkiri rona merah itu menjalar hingga telinganya.

"Oke, aku akan beritahukan padamu…" bisik Baekhyun dan mengajak sahabatnya mendekat.

"Hum hum…" Suho bergumam menanti ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku pacaran dengan Chanyeol sekarang."

"…"

"…"

"MWO?"

Tak mau mengundang curiga dari orang lain, Baekhyun segera membekap mulut mungil Suho yang ternyata bisa berteriak melebihi lengkingan lumba-lumba.

"Ssttt! Jangan keras-keras tahu!"

"Mi…mianhe," tak bisa menutup keterkejutannya, Suho mengedip minta maaf. Namun, berita ini membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas selama beberapa detik.

"Tapi… kenapa bisa? Sejak kapan?" tanya Suho yang tidak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya. Setahunya sahabatnya ini tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit Chanyeol dalam pembicaraannya.

Wajah mulus Baekhyun merona "Sejak 3 hari yang lalu, yah… aku sempat jalan-jalan dengannya dan ternyata aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukainya. Waktu aku bilang begitu, ternyata dia juga suka padaku. Begitulah."

Mata angel itu melebar dan mulutnya menganga.

"Selamat ya… eng, Yifan sudah tahu?"

Baekhyun angkat bahu, "Mungkin. Chanyeol bisa saja memberitahunya."

Melihat sahabatnya ini tengah bahagia, Suho tak bisa untuk menahan senyuman. Namun, saat dia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta sepert itu, dia tak tahan ingin bertanya.

"Baek, bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun berhenti tersenyum "Huh?"

Suho masih menanti jawaban yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku hanya merasa senang bersama, ingin selalu melihat, Chanyeol terasa sangat nyaman, aku ingin selalu berada dekat dengannya dan… aku juga merasa berdebar-debar ketika bersamanya. Kira-kira seperti itulah."

_Berdebar-debar?_

_Saat bersama?_

Penjelasan Baekhyun membuat Suho mematung dan Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu apakan Suho masih bernafas atau tidak.

"Ho?"

"B..baek? apa aku pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat "Hah?"

"Dulu, sebelum aku amnesia…"

"Sepertinya tidak, kau selalu menganggap semuanya teman dan tidak pernah cerita padaku, tapi kalaupun itu sebenarnya ada aku juga tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Suho meremas selimut tipisnya dan memandang bekhyun yang kini tampak heran.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering merasa seperti itu… jantung berdegup dan wajah yang mendadak merah dan panas tanpa bisa aku kendalikan. Aku sempat bertanya pada dokter jantung tapi dia bilang hanya aku sendiri yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Aku takut sekali…"

"Suho?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku baru pertama kali merasakan seperti ini dalam hidup, atau aku yang tidak mengingatnya karena amnesia?"

Suho melenguh panjang.

"Habisnya, berdebar-debar seperti itu melelahkan."

Baekhyun yang tampaknya lebih pintar dan berpengalamaan ini meletakkan tangannya di pundak Suho.

"Itu berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta! Kau menyukai seseorang sekarang!"

Seperti tersetrum listrik, Suho hanya menganga.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" Baekhyun kini penasaran pada perasaan Suho melebihi rasa penasarannya pada hasil ujian semester. Suho yang dikenal pemalu dan tertutup perihal masalah cinta, kini berkonsultasi padanya dan bisa dipastikan perasaan Suho yang polos ini begitu jujur.

Ditanya siapa, Suho bingung "Siapa? Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya baek?"

Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh ringan Suho dengan tidak sabaran, dia benar-benar penasaran siapa orang yang disukai sahabatnya yang bahkan tidak pernah jatuh cinta ini.

"Duuh… saat bersama siapa kau merasakan perasaan itu semua?"

"Eh.. hum," Suho bergumam.

"Saat aku bersamaa… eung…"

Baekhyun masih menunggu dengan sabar.

Perlahan, setelah Suho mengucapkan jawaban dengan tatapan innocentnya, giliran Baekhyun yang terkejut bukan main.

"Yifan."

.

.

Suho mandi sekitar 2 jam setelah Baekhyun pulang, dan Kris begitu cemas mengetahui keadaan Suho yang tampaknya tidak berubah baik itu. Suho sendiri juga merasakannya, tubuhnya menggigil dan hidungnya gatal.

"Yifan… handphone Baekhyun ketinggalan."

Kris menoleh setelah mengganti selimut. Dia melihat handphone berchasing berwarna hitam di tangan Suho yang dia yakini sebagai handphone milik Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti nanti dia akan datang mengambil, yang penting kau harus istirahat sekarang."

Suho menurut saja saat Kris membaringkannya di atas ranjang sambil menyelimutinya. Dilihatnya raut wajah Kris yang khawatir. Dokter itu duduk di samping ranjang sambil mengusap rambut lembut Suho, membuatnya nyaman.

"Mian, aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan pagi, seharusnya aku mengajakmu tidur saja. Kau jadi demam," sesal Kris.

Suho segera memukul kepala Kris dengan susah payah "Kenapa malah bilang begitu? Aku sakit bukan salahmu."

"Eh…"

Melihat Kris yang meringis kesakitan, Suho menyuruhnya untuk merunduk dan menangkup kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Aku tidak suka jika Yifan terus menyalahkan diri."

Puk!

Ditepuknya pipi Kris dan tertawa ringan ditengah deru nafasnya yang semakin hangat dan tidak beraturan. Kris tersenyum lalu menyuruhnya tidur sementara dia menata meja nakas dan membuang berbagai sampah.

Dalam hati, Suho masih memikirkan tentang ucapan Baekhyun. Dia bersyukur karena demam membuat Kris berfikir kalau rona merah di wajahnya terjadi karena dia sakit.

_Itu tandanya kau suka padanya!_

_Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Kris!_

Selama ini, Suho tak pernah memikirkan masalah orang yang disukai dan pacar atau semacamnya. Kalau dalam drama TV yang biasanya dia tonton saat bosan, dia sering melihat sepasang kekasih, jalan bersama, mencium pipi, dahi atau bibir pasangannya. Itu membuat Suho malu sendiri mengingat berbagi ciuman di dahi atau hidung sudah sering dia lakukan bersama Kris.

Semua kenyataan ini, Suho tak bisa dan tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Fakta kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada dokter yang merawatnya ini, sama sekali tidak bisa dia pungkiri.

.

.

"Ugh! Hiks!"

Kris yang sedang melepas lelah dengan minum segelas kopi mendadak terkejut dan langsung bangkit dari sofa karena melihat Suho gelisah di atas ranjang dengan tangan mengusak-usak hidung dan kepalanya.

"W..wae?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas… huweee.."

Kris tidak tahu alasan Suho menangis sekarang, namun dia sadar kalau Suho gelisah karena hidungnya tersumbat dan makin susah bernafas dalam posisi tidur.

"Jangan menangis, nanti tambah susah bernafasnya," Kris mendudukkan Suho yang kini mulai bisa menghirup udara. Tangan lebar Kris menyangga tubuh lemas Suho dan memijit tengkuknya.

"Bagaimana aku tidur kalau tidak bisa bernafas saat berbaring?" tanya Suho. Apalagi suhu tubuhnya yang memanas membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Sini, aku akan menggendongmu."

Suho tak bisa menolak, dia biarkan Kris menggendongnya seperti biasa dan membelai kepalanya. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Suho masih bisa bernafas dan tidur dengan nyaman. Bahkan Kris juga membawanya berjalan disekeliling kamar dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Namja manis itu berfikir, dia akan benar-benar menjadi anak koala kalau Kris terus-terusan menggendongnya begini. Namun, saat dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya, Suho mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dan mengeluarkan nafas hangat membelai leher jenjang itu.

"Huwee hiks!"

Suho menangis lagi membuat Kris heran, namja itu menjauhkan wajah Suho dari lehernya dan menatapnya dalam penuh tanda tanya "Kenapa?"

"Aku merepotkamu lagi, miaan…"

Kris tersenyum dan menggeleng, Suho selalu menangis saat merasa bersalah pada orang lain. Termasuk saat ini, karena dia merasa bersalah telah merepotkan Kris.

Dokter itu jadi ingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu saat Suho tersesat, dan saat Kris berhasil menemukannya lalu menasehati namja mungil itu karena telah membuatnya khawatir, Suho menangis 30 menit penuh tanpa bisa ditenangkan dengan cara apapun.

"Ya ya!" Kris menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata beningnya "Uljima."

Suho tak bisa berhenti menangis bahkan saat Kris mengancamnya.

"Aku akan menggigit bibirmu kalau menangis lebih keras!"

Ancaman gigit itu tidak berhasil dan Suho masih menangis membuat Kris ingin sekali membungkamnya dengan bibir tebalnya sendiri. Sudah lebih dari 19 tahun hidup, sifat cengeng Suho sama sekali tidak luntur.

Akhirnya, demi menghentikan isakan yang terus mengeras itu diciumnya pipi tembam yang basah milik Suho membuat tangisan itu seketika berhenti.

"E..eh?"

Kris terkekeh dan menyentil dahi Suho "Kalau aku cium baru berhenti, dasar!"

Tak mau dianggap mesum oleh namja yang dia suka, Suho menggeleng keras. Tak berani melihat mata elang Kris yang seakan mengulitinya.

"Sudah tidurlah, jangan menangis. Aku akan menjilatmu kalau masih menangis saja."

Suho mendelik dan menghantamkan tinju ke lengan Kris "Yifan jorok ah!"

Tidak terima dikatakan jorok, Kris balas melotot tajam "Enak saja! Makanya, kalau tidak mau, tidur dan istirahat dengan baik."

"I..iya," Suho menciut takut seperti anak anjing. Tapi Suho senang sekali begitu Kris menggesekkan hidung keduanya dan meraih selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal untuk membungkus (?) tubuh ringan Suho dalam gendongannya.

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit dalam gendongan, Suho mulai mendengkur dan bernafas lancar. Keringat mulai muncul menandakan reaksi obat yang tadi dia minum bekerja dengan baik.

Meskipun Suho sudah terlelap, Kris masih menggendongnya dan berjalan-jalan di dalam kamar pelan-pelan, menepuk punggung Suho dan menghembuskan nafasnya ke telinga Suho beberapa kali.

Tok tok.

Pintu diketuk dan perlahan menyembullah sosok Baekhyun dengan tas selempangnya dari balik pintu. Matanya terbelak begitu melihat Suho tertidur dalam gendongan Kris dengan bibir yang menyentuh leher jenjang dokter itu.

"M…mian," Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa dia harus gugup sekarang. Tapi, melihat Suho yang begitu nyaman dalam gendongan Kris, membuat dia seketika ingat kalau sahabatnya yang amesia itu sudah jatuh cinta pada namja bermarga Wu ini.

"Aku mau mengambil handphone."

Kris mengangguk dan masih membenarkan posisi Suho. Tak terlalu memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sedang mencuri pandang ke arah keduanya.

"Kris…"

"Eh, ne?"

Baekhyun tampak gelisah namun dia akhirnya menatap mata elang Kris setelah melihat tubuh ringkih sahabatnya.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar di luar?"

Kris mengangguk kecil, tak menaruh curiga, "Aku tidurkan Suho dulu."

Baekhyun balas dengan anggukan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar menunggu Kris yang tengah membaringkan Suho di ranjang sambil menyelimutinya dengan bed cover bercorak polkadot.

.

.

"Terima kasih baek."

Kris mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk yang dibeli Baekhyun di mesin penjual otomatis. Posisi mereka kini ada di sekitar lobi lantai 4, rumah sakit masih lumayan ramai saat jam sudah mulai malam ini.

"Eung, Suho demam ya?"

Kris tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk "Suhu tubuhnya tinggi dan sejak 2 hari lalu dia memang flu."

"Oh, apa… dia tidak bisa tidur? Kau menggendongnya tadi."

"Ah.. itu…" tak bisa dipungkiri, Kris juga merasa sangat nyaman dan senang saat Suho ada di dalam gendongannya.

"Dia tak bisa tidur karena hidungnya tersumbat, jadinya, dia aku gendong agar bisa bernafas. Lagipula, dia menangis cukup lama tadi."

"Eh, menangis?" Baekhyun bertanya karena heran. Dia takut kalau Suho terluka karena namja manis itu sangat rapuh.

"Dia pikir, dia merepotkanku kalau sakit, jadi dia menangis. Ahaha.. masih sama, cengengnya belum hilang," Kris terkekeh diikuti tawa ringan Baekhyun.

"Kris…"

"Ya?"

"Tadi siang Suho bicara padaku, tentang perasaannya."

Kris yang hendak meneguk jus jeruk dingin itu batal dan menatap Baekhyun yang malah memandangnya dengan serius.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau Suho suka padamu?"

"…"

"…"

"Suka? Padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "Katanya jantungnya suka berdegup saat bersamamu. Itu sebabnya dia sampai menemui dokter jantung tadi siang. Dia bingung."

"…"

Kris terlalu terkejut dan tidak bisa menanggapi berita ini dengan wajah seperti apa.

"Dan aku juga tahu, kalau kau menyukainya."

Kalau detective conan benar-benar ada, Baekhyun pasti adalah salah satu dari sepupunya, analisa dan tebakan Baekhyun benar-benar tepat.

"Apa?"

"Jangan berbohong padaku," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Caramu menatap dan memperlakukan Suho. Bukan terlihat seperti dokter pada pasien Kris, kau sangat menyayanginya, dan aku juga menyadari, Suho menyukai perlakuanmu."

"Baek…" Kris gelisah karena dia memang tak pernah mengakui perasaan cintanya pada Suho selain pada Dokter Zhoumi.

"Lebih baik kau mengatakannnya saja."

"…"

"Jangan buat Suho bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, aku tidak bisa melihatnya terus-terusan gelisah. Perasaan cintanya padamu itu tulus, bagaimana dia menceritakan tentangmu padaku, aku tahu kalau dia merasa nyaman, dan membutuhkanmu Kris."

"Kau tahu semuanya baek?"

Baekhyun tertawa ringan dan menepuk pundak Kris "Tentu saja, dengan melihatnya aku bisa tahu. aku hanya ingin agar kau jujur dan berhenti membuatnya kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri."

Kris tertegun sementara Baekhyun berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya "Aku pulang ya, mau kencan."

Dokter itu ikut berdiri "Sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol."

"Oke. Semoga Suho cepat sembuh. Nanti aku akan menjenguknya lagi."

Kris mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun menuju lift dan pulang. Sementara dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamar Suho dan melihat penghuninya sedang tertidur pulas sambil meringkuk.

Digenggamnya tangan Suho dan diciumnya pelan-pelan membuat senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Suho saat dia tertidur.

"Mianhe, aku belum mengatakannya padamu…"

Tak tahan dengan perasaannya, Kris merasa tubuhnya bergetar "…aku menyukaimu, sudah sangat lama."

"Tidak masalah kalau ingatanmu belum pulih, aku akan menunggu…"

Tak butuh jawaban, karena Kris tidak siap jika Suho mendengarnya.

"…saranghae."

.

.

Kris sudah selesai mandi bahkan saat jam baru menunjuk angka 6 pagi. Pagi ini dia mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Suho karena dia khawatir kalau Suho akan mencarinya saat bangun nanti.

"Suho?"

Betapa terkejutnya Kris saat melihat selimut tersibak tanpa Suho diatasnya. Dia baru selesai mandi dan membuat dirinya panik saat Suho tak ada di ranjang.

Namun, saat dia menoleh ke arah jendela, dia melihat sosok tubuh mungil dengan sandal bulunya, berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar membuat rambuntnya bergoyang karena angin.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Kris.

Suho mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Tubuhnya membelakangi Kris hingga dia tak tahu dokter itu tengah tersenyum tipis sambil mengancingkan kemejanya yang agak berantakan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku semalaman, aku tahu Yifan jadi kurang tidur."

Nada itu terdengar penuh penyesalan. Kris bergerak maju, hingga hanya sekitar setengah meter dari tubuh Suho yang membelakanginya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku terus memikirkannya Yifan, mungkin bagimu agak aneh kalau aku mengatakannya…"

Kris heran dan makin heran lagi saat dia lihat tubuh Suho sedikit bergetar.

"Katakan saja apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, tidak apa-apa…"

Suho menunduk, tak berani memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah tampan Kris yang baru mandi. Alhasil, Suho hanya bisa berkata dengan punggung menghadap Kris dan suara lirih.

"Sepertinya aku…"

Dua kata yang kini membuat Kris merasa tercekik dan mematung layaknya biksu.

"…menyukaimu."

.

.

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**ANYYEONG! .**

**HAYO YANG GALAU MANA SUARANYA!? *kesurupan**

**Maaf ini lama update, soalnya internetnya Rae ngajak berantem nih \(-,-)/ berita di sosmed juga ngajak berantem karena bikin Rae galau selain galau mikirin nilai UN dan tes beasiswa. Aish, Bang Naga, Rae kangen nih, sumpah :***

**OH YA HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT EOMMA SUHO YUHUUUUUU! #bakar duit**

**Buat Suho, plis bawa suamimu balik ke exo okee ?! :* #cium**

**Terima kasih yang menyemangati, komentar, dan lain-lain #nangisterharu**

**Rae akan berusaha lagi kedepannya dan mohon maaf akan typo dan segala kekurangannya /bow/ bagi yang galau, jangan galau lagi karena bentar lagi pilpres #APAAN -,- #abaikanini**

**Oke, Rae tunggu komentarnya, kamsahamnidaaaa semua.. .**

**/bow/**

**.**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Remember

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort (bisa jadi)

.

.

_**Karena aku mencintaimu…**_

_**Maka,**_

_**Bersandarlah padaku sampai akhir…**_

**.**

**Remember**

**[Chapter 7]**

**.**

"_Sepertinya aku…"_

"…_menyukaimu."_

.

.

Kris merasakan angin dingin membelai, dia berhenti mengusap tengkuk dengan handuk dan melihat Suho yang berbalik ke arahnya. Tersenyum hambar dan mencuri pandang.

"Aku tahu ini sangat aneh bagi orang yang bahkan belum sembuh ingatannya dari amnesia…"

Kris diam, tak tahu harus berkata dan bereaksi seperti apa sekarang.

Sementara Suho menghela nafas panjang dan membuang pandangannya ke arah cermin di lemari pakaian.

"…perasaan ini sangat asing. Entah, apa aku tidak pernah merasakan ini seumur hidupku, atau aku hanya lupa, aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, aku bingung…"

"Perasaan… seperti apa?" Kris bertanya dengan gagap sekarang, dia memandang lekat Suho dengan penuh penasaran.

Masih enggan menatap Kris, Suho membiarkan keduanya diam di tempat masing-masing, tak berani bergerak untuk sekedar mendekat.

"Nyaman. Aman. Bahagia. Semuanya yang bisa membuat jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat."

Suho memandang wajah Kris sekarang, tersenyum kecil dan sedikit pahit serta tubuhnya bergetar, Kris sendiri masih lihat dengan jelas raut keragu-raguan dalam mata hazel itu,.

"…mungkin aku menyukaimu, bukan suatu yang istimewa bagi Yifan..."

_Tidak Joonmyun, itu sangat berarti bagiku!_ Kris berteriak dalam hati.

"…semakin aku berfikir, perasaanku pada Yifan bukan sesuatu yang pantas dianggap spesial, mungkin juga sebuah kesalahan…"

_Bukan, bukan kesalahan._

"A…aku, juga menyukaimu, Suho!"

Mata bening Suho membulat begitu melihat Kris berkata tiba-tiba. Melihat dokter yang selalu menjaga, bahkan rela tidak tidur untuknya berkata begitu, Suho hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis. Menampik semuanya karena dia berfikir, semua ini hanya kesalahan yang tidak boleh dilanjutkan.

Termasuk menyatakan rasa cintanya pada Kris, Suho menyadari, kalau itu juga sebuah kesalahan. Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta, pada saat ingatan dan otaknya belum bekerja dengan benar.

"Terima kasih. Mungkin seperti kau dengan pasien yang lain, ikatan antara pasien-dokter, tidak lebih."

Mata Kris mengerjap, Suho menampik perasaannya sendiri. Padahal, ini bukan sesuatu yang salah. Bagi Kris ini adalah hal yang benar.

Helaan nafas panjang muncul dari mulut kecil Suho "Mungkin juga, karena hanya Yifan selalu dekat denganku, aku jadi berfikiran seperti ini."

Kris menggeleng. Suho menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil sambil menutup jendela.

Kaki jenjang yang panjang itu bergerak maju, mencoba mendekati Suho yang berdiri 2 langkah dari jendela.

"Suho… yang tadi itu…"

Suho menggeleng menyela ucapan Kris "Mianhe, lupakan saja, Yifan jangan memikirkannya, itu salah…"

"Tidak! Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan…"

Kris berusaha meyakinkan Suho, ucapannya adalah tulus.

"Tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, aku salah bicara seperti itu pada Yifan, ini semua…hmmph.."

Kris, tidak sabar sekarang. Dia mendorong Suho, menabrak jendela dan menahan kedua lengannya, handuknya jatuh ke lantai dengan Suho yang terkunci sambil membelalakkan matanya lebar.

Tak percaya bahwa dokter muda di depannya ini tengah mengurungnya, membuat tubuhnya melemas dan perlahan menutup mata berairnya sambil dia cengkram kemeja putih milik Kris.

Kris menciumnya..

Dan Suho berharap ini bukan sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

"_Apa kau pernah ciuman Kris?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Ciuman di bibir, ciuman pertamamu dengan siapa? Kata Baekhyun itu sangat berharga dan harus dijaga dengan baik agar tidak diambil orang yang salah."_

"_Ciuman pertama? Punyaku sudah diambil oleh anjing Siberian Husky milikku setahun yang lalu."_

"_Dengan anjing? Astaga!"_

"_Kalau kau?"_

"_Aku belum pernah. Makanya, aku mau menjaganya dengan baik agar bisa memberikannya pada orang yang benar, orang yang aku sukai."_

.

.

Sekelebat ingatan itu muncul dalam memorinya yang masih sedikit kosong. Efek amnesia serta keterkejutan karena Kris menciumnya tiba-tiba, membuat pikirannya melayang. Dan entah kenapa, percakapan singkat itu malah muncul begitu saja dalam otaknya.

Suho membuka mata tidak terlalu lebar, wajahnya sangat panas. Dia lihat Kris sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan kini dia bisa menyentuh bibir dokter itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sampai Kris melepaskan ciumannya, Suho masih diam, bergetar tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Ini, bukan kesalahan… sama sekali bukan," lirih Kris.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau menyukaimu, perasaan itu benar dan bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita lupakan begitu saja. Ini semua tidak salah, Suho."

"Ta…tapi, aku… amnesia da..dan aku..a..aku.. pasienmu," Suho terisak hebat dan air mata mulai turun ke pipi putihnya. Jatuh melewati rahang dan dagu hingga menetes membasahi lantai kamar.

"Dan aku menyukaimu. Tidak masalah, tidak ada yang salah dengan amnesia dan kau sebagai pasienku. Dalam kehidupan di luar rumah sakit, kau adalah orang terdekatku dan aku sudah menyukaimu lebih dari 3 tahun sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"3.. tahun? Pertama aku bertemu denganmu?"

Kris mengangguk dan mendekap Suho dalam pelukan hangat dan mengusap kepalanya agar namja yang dia cintai ini berhenti menangis.

"Tidak masalah kalau tidak ingat itu, tidak apa juga kalau kau tidak mengingatku juga, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Mi…mianhe… padahal, Yifan sudah suka padaku… tapi aku malah tidak mengingatmu… hiks.. mian.." isak Suho sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kemeja Kris yang kini basah. Perasaannya diliputi rasa bersalah sekarang.

"Amnesia dan semua yang terjadi ini bukan salahmu, jangan menyalahkan diri."

Isakan Suho memelan, namun nafasnya masih tersenggal.

"Aku sangat senang saat kau bilang suka padaku, sekaligus merasa lebih pengecut karena menyesal tidak mengatakannya dari dulu. Dan sekarang, aku mengatakannya padamu, dengan jujur."

Perlahan, namja mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A..aku, percaya…"

Suho terisak keras dan Kris kini malah menggenggam tangannya. Sangat erat dan hangat.

"Pernyataan cinta, pelukan dan ciuman tadi bukan sebuah kesalahan. Semuanya tidak salah, itu sebuah kenyataan yang selalu benar."

Berkat ucapan itu, Suho mengangguk lagi.

Kris tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap punggung dan kepala Suho dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menenangkannya dari tangisan itu. Dan setelah isakannya mereda, Suho mengangkat kepalanya sebentar menatap Kris sebelum merunduk lagi, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dan tersenyum samar.

"Y…Yifan.."

Suho menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan ujung jemarinya "I..itu tadi, ciuman pertamaku…"

Kris terkejut. Suho memerah, ingatan kecil yang tadi masuk ke sela otaknya tadi membuatnya sadar, jika ini adalah ciumannya yang pertama.

"K..kenapa, bisa ingat?"

Dengan pelan, Suho mengangkat bahunya "Kalau begitu, a..apa ini ciumanmu, yang kedua?"

Kris heran mendengar ucapan Suho, namun saat jemari lembut namja manis ini mencengkram ujung lengannya, dia malah mengerjap.

"Karena ciuman pertamamu, dengan anjing Siberian Husky."

Pupil mata Kris melebar, dia memandang Suho yang tengah gugup di depannya dengan perasaan terkejut. Suho mengingatnya. Percakapan singkat tentang ciuman pertama yang terjadi sekitar 3 bulan sebelum Suho amnesia.

"Kau ingat?"

Suho mengangguk kecil "Hanya sedikit. Tiba-tiba… percakapan kecil kita terputar di kepalaku tadi… apa aku benar?"

Kini giliran Kris balas mengangguk seperti robot yang kaku.

Senyuman Suho berubah. Dari awalnya hanya senyum kecil, kini melebar, menampilkan _eyesmile _miliknya tanpa sengaja.

"Akirnya…"

Kris terkesiap.

"…aku bisa ingat Yifan, meskipun hanya sedikit."

.

.

Perasaan canggung meliputi Suho bahkan saat dia selesai mandi dan kini tengah duduk di ranjang putihnya. Bukannya Suho tidak senang karena akhirnya dia menemukan solusi untuk jantungnya itu, namun justru setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Suho makin merasa gugup tiap berhadapan dengan Kris. Jieun yang melihat sampai heran, karena Suho yang biasanya akan cerewet soal sarapan mendadak diam dan hening.

Kris sendiri juga tahu itu, dilihatnya Suho yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk sup rumput laut dengan sendok sambil melamun. Dokter itu terkekeh kecil, dia tahu Suho tengah berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya.

Tapi tak tahan karena Suho terus-terusan mengaduk sup, dia duduk di depan meja kecil Suho di atas ranjang. Mengagetkan namja manis yang (seharusnya) sedang makan itu.

"H..huh?"

Suho merasa kikuk sekarang. Lebih-lebih saat Kris tersenyum di depannya sambil memandanginya yang sedang melamun seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak makan?" tanya Kris lembut.

Perlahan Suho tersadar. Dia harus makan, bukan melamun.

"Aa…i..iya," Suho menyendok supnya, memasukkan ke dalam mulut dan makan dengan lambat seperti biasa. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat aneh.

"Bersikaplah biasa saja.."

Suho mendongak melihat Kris bersikap seperti ini, Suho mengangguk. Dia menyumpit udang rebus dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan.

"Yifan…"

Kris menolehkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas di tangannya, menatap Suho yang masih mengunyah.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih ya," lirih Suho perlahan.

"Untuk?"

"Apapun yang sudah Yifan berikan padaku."

Kris mengerutkan dahi, "Berikan padamu?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk kecil "Yifan sudah menjaga dan merawatku, perhatian dan semuanya yang Yifan berikan padaku. Aku berterima kasih."

Perlahan, Kris mengacak rambut halus Suho dan mengangguk kecil "Terima kasih juga sudah suka padaku."

Suho tersenyum lebih lebar sekarang, membiarkan Kris bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi tembamnya, membuat Suho tertawa ringan.

"Aku ke ruanganku dulu, selesaikan makanmu."

Suho mengangguk kecil, kemudian melihat dokter berambut pirang itu keluar dari ruangan seraya menutup pintu.

Entah kenapa, kini pipinya memerah, dia bahkan menangkup pipinya sendiri dan tersenyum kecil. Mengingat ciuman pertamanya tadi pagi, yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih dia ingat rasanya.

Dan rasanya lebih enak dari apapun.

.

.

Sudah malam dan Suho masih terjaga. Dia mencoret-coret buku gambar sambil sesekali memandang televisi yang menampilkan acara berita malam. Belum terlalu larut, masih pukul 7 dan dia baru selesai makan 1 jam yang lalu.

Sebenarnya tangannya pegal karena dari tadi sore membuat origami burung bangau yang baru terkumpul hampir 500 buah. Kris bahkan meminta kardus yang lebih besar untuk Suho dari bagian farmasi.

Bosan dengan buku gambarnya, Suho turun dari ranjang dan memandang jendela. Dimana bulan berpendar pucat dan diselingi awan-awan tipis. Suho jenuh, sudah hampir setengah jam Kris pergi dan selama itu pula acara TV tidak ada yang menarik.

Selang 10 menit kemudian, Suho merasakan seseorang membuka pintu, dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Yifan!"

Suho berlari, mendorong namja jangkung itu dengan pelukan dan tertawa senang karena Kris membawanya berputar-putar sebentar.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Mian," Kris mengusak kepala Suho "Tapi kau harus senang, hasil lab menyatakan kalau kondisimu sudah cukup stabil. Tapi kau harus terus menjaga daya tahan tubuhmu, karena masih rentan sakit."

Suho mengangguk lalu menatap Kris yang melepaskan jas dokter dan menyampirkannya di sofa.

"Yifan."

"Hum?"

Sebenarnya Suho malu untuk meminta agar Kris menggendongnya sekarang. Dia berfikir, kalau Kris mungkin lelah karena bolak-balik dari lab dan ruangan Dokter Choi di lantai 5 dan 7.

"Eung…ngg..."

Suho hanya bisa bergumam seperti lebah dan membuat Kris menatapnya heran. Namun melihat Suho tak berani bicara, Kris berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh mungil yang dingin itu dalam gendongan _koala hug_, seperti biasanya.

"Gendong? Iya kan?" tebaknya.

Suho mengangguk kecil, guratan merah muncul di pipinya.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini Yifan tidak pulang ke rumah karena menungguiku, apa tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Suho.

Kris menggeleng kecil, "Aku tinggal sendirian. Jangan khawatir."

Digesekkan hidung keduanya dengan gemas selama beberapa kali. Sedangkan kini Suho menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Kris.

"Yifan itu keren sekali," gumamnya.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membiarkan Suho bergumam-gumam dalam gendongannya.

"Lembut, hangat tapi juga sangat kuat," lanjut Suho dan itu membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

Suho bergumam lagi, kini tangannya ikut bergerak di dada bidang Kris yang tertutup kemeja "…sangat tampan, seperti pemain drama di TV."

"Ada apa ini? Kalau kau ingin aku menggendongmu lebih lama, tidak usah merayu segala," kekeh Kris. Dia pikir Suho memujinya agar dia bisa digendong lebih lama.

"Bukan…. Tapi memang benar-benar kereen!"

Kris tertawa dan mengangguk-angguk "Oke oke, terima kasih sudah memujiku seperti itu."

Saat keduanya diliputi kesunyian beberapa menit, Kris menjauhkan wajah Suho, membelai pipinya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Suho itu…. Manis sekali," Kris bergumam, membuat Suho memerah.

"Eh?"

"Manis, lembut, halus seperti tepung, kulitnya sangat putih dan manis saat tersenyum."

Suho mengerjap dan Kris malah mendekat, mencium dahinya.

"Suho, punya bau seperti ceri dan bibirnya terasa sangat manis, basah dan lembut."

Kris tidak mau dianggap orang mesum, tapi apa daya, menggoda seorang Kim Suho yang polos ini menyenangkan.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu lagi?"

Wajah Suho memerah saat Kris bertanya terang-terangan, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Suho merasa hati nuraninya harus menjawab iya. Sudah sekitar 1 menit menunggu, Suho akhirnya memilih untuk mengangguk.

Jawaban setuju itu membuat Kris tersenyum kecil, dipojokkannya Suho ke dinding dan membiarkan namja mungil itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu tegap Kris. Pelan-pelan, diciumnya bibir setengah terbuka berwarna merah muda itu dalam-dalam.

Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang melakukan hal ini padanya. Menghisap, melumat dan menjilat permukaan bibir tipisnya ini membuat Suho lupa, bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau desahan kecil yang dia lontarkan tanpa sengaja membuat dokter jangkung ini makin dalam melumat bibirnya. Tak melepaskannya bahkan saat dia merintih.

"Yi..fan.."

Baru saat panggilan putus asa kehabisan nafas itu Suho keluarkan, Kris menghentikan ciumannya, melambatkan sebentar sebelum benar-benar menarik kembali wajahnya, melihat Suho dengan wajah memerah.

"Mian…"

Suho menggeleng saat Kris malah minta maaf padanya. Kris tidak salah dan Suho sebenarnya sangat menyukai ini. Kris menaikkan wajah Suho dan kembali memiringkan kepalanya, menciumnya lagi dengan lebih lembut.

Lalu, saat Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat saliva menetes keluar dari bibir bengkak Suho , namja manis itu memanas, dia merasa benar-benar malu dan berharap dokter muda ini tak menggodanya.

Ibu jari Kris mengusap ujung bibir tipis pasiennya dan membuat Suho bergetar parah. Suho merasa jadi orang mesum sekarang karena telah berciuman intens dengan seorang dokter di area rumah sakit.

"Sakit?"

Suho menggeleng. Ciumannya tidak berasa sakit, yang ada hanya membuat jantungnya berdegup lagi.

"Lalu? Kau suka?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Suho hanya memukul manja lengan Kris. Bagaimana juga dia menjawab hal yang terlalu memalukan untuk dijawab itu.

"Suka tidak? Kalau tidak menjawab, aku menciummu lagi."

Tak mau Kris menciumnya lagi karena dia lelah berpacu jantung, Suho hanya mengangguk kecil. Kini merasakan Kris yang tertawa kecil dihadapannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya sering-sering kalau begitu!"

Pupil mata Suho melebar, dia mendongak cepat dan melihat Kris dengan smirk yang menyebalkan, namun Suho akui itu juga membuatnya makin tampan.

"YA!"

Tak tahan dipukul tepat di kepalanya, Kris akhirnya menyerah melihat malaikat mungilnya itu marah-marah.

"Iya iya, aku bercanda… miaan."

Baru setelah Kris minta maaf, Suho berhenti dan meringkuk lagi dalam gendongan Kris. Membuat namja tinggi ini kembali bergerak dan membawa Suho berjalan-jalan dalam kamar.

Kini, Kris menyamankan tubuh Suho dalam gendongannya. Dia berjalan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Suho, membiarkan dia tenang dan nyaman. Namja bermarga Wu itu melihat Suho berkali-kali menguap dan menempelkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Kris.

"Tidurlah…"

Suho menggeliat kecil mengangguk manja, "Tapi Yifan harus menemaniku tidur."

"Tentu," Kris menepuk kepala Suho dan mengusak-usak rambutnya.

"Terima kasih ya… aku sayang Yifan," gumamnya.

Setelah Suho sempat bergumam dan menggeliat beberapa kali, Kris berbisik tepat di telinga yang memerah karena dingin itu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, jadi cepatlah sembuh…"

Suho tersenyum kecil bahkan saat matanya terpejam.

"…dan ingat aku lagi."

Tepat saat itu Suho mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kris dan tersenyum kecil, dia mengangguk samar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris mulai mendengar Suho mendengkur. Malaikat kecilnya sudah jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Bangun tengah malam kini sudah jadi hal yang biasa di mata seorang Kris. Biasanya dokter itu akan terbangun dari tidur pulasnya di ranjang atau sofa saat mendengar Suho merintih tidak nyaman dan merengek kecil dalam tidurnya.

Malam ini sekitar pukul 1 pagi, Suho terbangun memaksa Kris ikut terbangun juga dan melihat Suho dengan wajah kuyu di bawah sinar lampu redup di ujung kamar. Namja manis itu terbangun dan kini mengusak hidungnya yang gatal.

"Gwaenchanha?"

Suho tidak menjawab dan memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut, menempel seperti lem pada tubuh Kris yang terbalut kaus hitam.

Melihat Suho yang malah bersembunyi dibalik selimut, Kris ikut-ikutan menyusup ke dalam dan menggoda Suho disana.

"Pusing?"

Suho menggeleng.

"Ada yang sakit?"

Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kenapa bangun selarut ini?"

"Yifan sendiri kenapa juga bangun?" lirihnya, balik bertanya pada Kris.

"Karenamu. Mana bisa aku tenang kalau kau belum tidur? Tidurlah lagi!"

Suho tertegun, matanya belum mau terpejam dan kini dia malah meraba-raba perut datar Kris yang keras.

Kris mengerutkan kening, heran.

"Apa Yifan senang kalau aku keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Pertanyaan Suho membuat Kris tambah heran. Di tengah kesunyiaan malam seperti ini, Suho bertanya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Tentu saja, artinya kau sudah sembuh."

Jawaban Kris sekarang tak membuat Suho menghentikan telapaknya yang menyusuri perut dan pinggang keras dokter itu. Lalu, dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak terlalu senang…" lirihnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah.

"Wae?"

Baru kali ini Kris mendapati seorang pasien yang tidak mau keluar dari kamar rumah sakit. Kebanyakan dari pasiennya bahkan ingin sekali kabur dari kamar berwarna putih yang membosankan ini.

"Habisnya, kalau aku tidak bersamamu, tidak ada lagi yang tidur dan menggendongku," keluh Suho. Dia menggigit bibir merahnya dan tak berani menatap wajah Kris. Matanya sekarang hanya mengerjap di depan dada bidangnya.

"Suho, dengar ya…"

Kris menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kini wajah mereka berhadapan. Dia menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepala Suho, membuatnya menyelimuti hingga dada mereka berdua. Pipi Suho memerah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Suho tidak rela jika dia keluar dari rumah sakit dan hidup sendirian.

"Kau sehat atau sakit, aku akan selalu bersamamu, kau juga punya hidup, harus kuliah dan belajar bersama teman-teman di kampus…"

Suho menyela "Tapi aku takut, aku takut sendirian."

Kris mengusap rambut lembut Suho yang kini kusut, Suho amnesia dan memulai semuanya dari rumah sakit ini. Selama lebih dari seminggu dia hidup di bawah pengawasan ketat Kris dan tak melihat dunia luar.

"Appa dan eomma tidak akan ada di rumah saat aku pulang, jadi aku harus pulang kemana?"

Dokter itu ingat keluhan Suho beberapa minggu sebelum dia kecelakaan. Suho mengeluh, dia bosan sendirian. Suho bosan kalau pulang dan tidak ada yang menunggunya. Dia lelah saat tidur sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

"Apalagi saat bersama Yifan, aku merasa aman."

Kris tersenyum kecil, merapatkan tubuh keduanya yang sempat merenggang dan menarik pergelangan tangan Suho keluar dari balik selimut. Melihat hal ini, Suho merasa heran. Matanya yang berair mengedip cepat, menatap wajah Kris dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, aku juga sudah lama sendirian."

Dikecupnya tangan Suho dan menggenggamnya erat, setelah itu, ditariknya pinggang Suho dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang sangat kau inginkan…"

Suho merunduk, merasakan matanya kini basah dan tidak tahan untuk menangis "Aku… ingin terus bersamamu saja…"

Kris mengusap pipi putih Suho yang basah "Mulai sekarang jangan lepaskan tanganku."

Dengan keras, Suho mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu sendirian lagi, dan kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian meninggalkanku. Setuju?"

Lagi-lagi, Suho mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu, bersandarlah padaku sampai akhir…"

Diciumnya bibir bergetar Suho sebentar dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Suho mengangguk dan kini terisak keras. Meskipun dia tahu dunia luar akan terasa sangat menyenangkan, Suho tidak bisa sendirian. Suho sudah terlanjur bahagia dengan Kris dan dia ingin kebahagian ini sampai akhir.

Digenggamnya erat tangan kuat itu sambil terus menangis.

Setidaknya kalau Suho sendirian, dia punya sebuah tempat untuk bersandar disaat ingatannya belum kembali, dimana ada seorang yang bisa menjaga yang memberikan perlindungan. Tidak ada yang lebih baik, selain terus bersama orang yang dicintai sampai akhir.

Tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Suho yakin, selanjutnya, dia akan merasa lebih bahagia.

.

"_Kalau begitu, bersandarlah padaku sampai akhir…"_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maap nih, lagi nganggur tapi updatenya lama. Rae lagi**_** badmood**_** parah gara-gara masalah di sekolahan. Mian kalau ini gk memuaskan /deeeep bow/ Rae akan coba berjuang lagi kedepannya dan tolong terus tunggu yaa .**

**Terima kasih pembaca dan yang berkomentar.**

**Akhir kata, Kamsahamnidaaa !#bighug**

**Annyeong!**

**/bow/**

**.**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo =.=**


End file.
